Xverse
by Xman13knight
Summary: Several fighters accidentally breaching into other universes come together to face rising evils. Warning: OC centric, many different species of characters, few official characters, AU, no canon events.
1. Mephiles arc

Mephiles ark story:

In the future of universe 1 Xman13, Michael, and Banart celebrate after the defeat of Xman13 from the future controlled by Mephiles.

Michael: YEAH WE DID IT!

Xman13(1): but look at me!

Xman points at his future self.

Xman13(1): will i be ok we just kicked my own ass.

Banart looks at future Xman.

Banart(1): don't worry you'll be fine. Plus you've been through worse.

Michael: well i'm gonna have to explain everything to dad.

Xman13(1): but why i'm right here?

Banart: no idiot he means the future you.

Xman13(1): oh…

Michael looks at the goo he captured in a container.

Michael: but again guys… what is this thing?

Banart(1); i don't know but we should keep it.

The goo starts to shake in the container.

Xman13(1): um… guys what's that thing doing!

Banart(1): MICHAEL! Get rid of it!

Michael looks at Banart then back at the container.

Michael: oh…

Michael, Banart, and Xman are teleported to another location that is unknown and the future Xman wakes up.

Xman13(1F): guh…

Xman looks around.

Xman13(1F): what happened…

Skye peeks her head out.

Skye: where'd they…

Skye comes out and sees Xman on the ground and helps him up.

Xman13(1F): oh… hey… where's Michael… and Banart?

Skye: don't worry about it right now… we gotta talk.

Xman13(1F): aw man… i dont wanna talk…

In an unknown place, Xman and his friends lie on the ground.

Xman13(1): what the hell…

They all stand up and look around

Banart(1): MICHAEL DID YOU SEND US TO THE WRONG TIME AGAIN!

Michael: no no no… i swear i didn't do anything…

Banart points at a castle in the distance.

Banart(1): WELL TELL THAT TO THE CASTLE RIGHT OVER THERE!

Xman13(1): Banart calm down we can find our way outta here.

Michael: it… it wasn't me it was the goo…

Banart(1): wait… where's the goo!

Michael looks in the container and sees that it's empty.

Michael: wah! Where'd it go!

Xman13(1): AH! Look around… is he on me! look at me what do…

Banart smacks Xman in the back of the head.

Xman13(1): ow! did ya hit it?

Banart(1): it's not on you idiot!

Michael: where did it go then?

Banart(1): it probably teleported away from us… we should find out where we are and find out how to get back home.

Xman13(1): ok… well where are we?

Unknown: HEEYYAA!

Banart(1): huh?

Michael: what was that?

Xman13(1): well it came from over there let's find out.

Xman, Banart, and Michael all run in the direction that the yell came from and see two hedgehogs in knight armor fighting.

Xman13(1): um… hi...

Xman13th: huh?

Maliketh(3): am i seeing thing or is that another you?

Michael whispers to Banart.

Michael: so there is another one of my dad who isn't a chick…

Banart(1): get away from me!

Xman13th looks at Banart and lifts up his mask.

Xman13th: Banart! I should've known this was you!

Banart(1): hmm!

Maliketh(3): um… Xman i don't…

Xman13th: i'll deal Banart and you get the other two!

Xman13th lifts his fists and 2 blades come out of each hand.

Xman13th: well let's go! AAH!

Xman13th attacks Banart but Banart easily dodges all of his attacks.

Maliketh(3): so… um who are you guys?

Michael: my names Michael and this is my dad Xman13.

Maliketh(3): where are you guys from?

Xman13(1): i think we are from the future…

Michael: or from another dimension…

Banart(1): hmp! You call yourself a fighter!

Banart grabs Xman13th's arm.

Banart(1): hmp. You wanna beat me!

Xman13th tries to punch him with his other hand but Banart dodges and grabs his arm.

Xman13th: grr!

Banart(1): heh! You can't touch me…

Banart flips Xman13th over his head and slams him onto the ground.

Xman13th: GAH!

Banart(1): now… are you done?

Xman13th: grr… NO!

Maliketh(3): XMAN!

Xman13th: huh?

Maliketh(3): he's not our Banart! He's from another universe!

Xman13th: another universe! How!

Maliketh(3): well… they either time traveled or came from another universe. But since im from the future i'm pretty sure there wasn't another you.

Xman13th gets up and puts his blades away then walks to Banart and points at him.

Xman13th: how did you get here then!

Michael; well it's a long story but some evil goo brought us here.

Xman13th: evil goo?

Xman13(1): and we need to get back to our universe.

Maliketh(3): and how do you expect us to help you!

Xman13(1): i don't know.

Banart(1): wait if there is another Xman there has to be another me right?

Xman13th: yeah there's another you… why do you care?

Banart(1): take me to him.

Xman13th: why would i do that!

Banart(1): because if you don't i'll beat the information out of you.

Xman13th: grr… fine but i'm not going in!

Michael: um… Banart we shouldn't be doing this…

Xman13(1): c'mon Mikey it can be fun.

Maliketh and Xman13th starts to run to their Banart and our heroes follow.

Michael: did… did you just call me Mikey?

In universe 2 Banart, Flexer, and Xandra are trying to lure MetalX to them.

Banart(2): Flexer. You know what to do.

Flexer: yeah.

Xandra: ok then… let's do this!

Flexer goes into an open area and starts yelling out for MetalX.

Flexer: hey Metal! Come here i'm Back for ya!

Flexer looks around and sees MetalX who just got there.

MetalX: so the girl is back.

Flexer: came back just for you.

Xandra whispers to Banart.

Xandra: he can talk?

Banart(2): he started talking right after you left.

MetalX: there's no one to help you now. Banarts gone so i have you all alone.

Flexer: ok ok… bye!

Flexer runs into a building behind her which Banart and Xandra are in.

Flexer: he's behind me!

MetalX goes into the building and gets put down to the ground by Banart and Xandra.

MetalX: grr… get off me!

MetalX pushes them both off and stands up.

MetalX: so your back X-13 and with Banart.

Xandra: yeah came here just for you.

Banart(2): GRAH!

Banart turns into his werehog form.

Banart(2): time to end this!

Xandra: how did you do that!

Banart(2): i learned to control this while you were away.

Xandra: really… how long was i gone?

Flexer: 2 years.

Xandra: 2 YEARS!

MetalX: enough talking!

MetalX goes to punch Xandra but Banart grabs him and throws MetalX out of the building making a while in the wall.

MetalX: grr…

Banart, and Flexer run to MetalX.

Banart(2): you're done!

Flexer: yeah!

MetalX: no i am capable to defeat you both at anyti…

Xandra: AAAHH!

Xandra kicks MetalX from behind and he falls to the ground.

MetalX: gah!

Xandra: that's what you get for looking like me!

MetalX looks up and sees Banart right in front of him.

Banart(2): you're finished…

Banart crushes MetalXs arms.

MetalX: gah!

Banart(2): now for the head.

MetalX: he'll get you for this…

Banart(2): and who will get me?

MetalX: Mephiles is coming…

Flexer and Xandra look shocked at MetalX.

Banart(2): yeah sure.

Banart crushes MetalXs head.

Flexer: um… Banart…

Banart turns back into his normal form.

Banart(2): what?

Flexer: he said Mephiles right?

Banart(2): yeah why?

Xandra: we gotta get back to the other universe!

Banart(2): why?

MetalXs body starts to shake but no one notices.

Xandra: because the other you and Xman13 are fighting him!

Banart(2): why does Metal know about him then?

Flexer: maybe they work toge…

All of them are teleported to an alley in an unknown location.

Banart(2): what the hell?

Flexer: where are we?

Xandra: i don't know but how did we get here?

Banart(2): hmm…

Banart looks around and sees that MetalXs body isn't there.

Banart(2): it must of been MetalX he isn't here.

Xandra: huh… well where are we?

Flexer: i don't…

Who the hell are you guys!

Xandra: huh?

Xandra, Flexer, and Banart look up and see a hedgehog figure with a cape.

Unkown: well!

Banart(2): why don't you come down here and find out!

Unknown: hmp!

The unknown figure jumps down from the building.

Banart(2): what the hell!

Xandra: another one!

The unknown figure is shown to be another Banart with a cape and sunglasses.

Banart(4): another me?

Banart(2)&Banart(4): who are you?

Banart with the glasses pulls out a gun and points it at the other Banart.

Banart(4): where did you come from!

Flexer: we… we came from a different dimension…

Banart looks at Xandra confused.

Banart(4): and what happened to you Xman?

Xandar points at herself.

Xandra: me?

Banart points the gun at Xandra.

Banart(4): yes you!

Banart(2): don't point that at her!

Banart points the gun back at Banart.

Banart(4): i'll point this at who ever i want faker!

Banart(2): you're the faker!

Banart(4): i should kill you now!

Stop it! NOW!

Everyone looks and sees another hedgehog but this one is a girl.

Banart(4): Shey… i told you to stop following me.

Banart(2): who the hell is that?

Shey: well when you do stuff like this i have to follow.

Banart(4): this is nothing new… i told you i'm no hero.

Shey yeah but you shouldn't go and shoo…

Shey stops and looks at Xandra and Banart 2.

Shey: um… Xman is a chick… and another Banart?

Flexer: um… i can explain…

Banart(4): hmp!

Banart puts his gun away.

Flexer: we… we are from a different dimension and we just wanna get back to ours but we don't know how we got here or how to get back.

Banart(4): i don't have time to deal with this. Shey you take them to X.

Shey: ok but can't you come too?

Banart(4): no… if i see him i'm probably gonna shoot him.

Banart jumps of some walls to get ontop of a building and leaves.

Banart(2): what's his problem.

Shey: he's kind of a bad guy.

Xandra: what do you mean " kind of a bad guy"?

Shey: he's a bad guy but i can sometimes reasonable.

Flexer walks up to Shey.

Flexer: well thanks for helping us.

Shey: you guys are a bit short for hedgehogs.

Xandra: well you're a bit tall for a hedgehog.

Shey looks at Xandra.

Shey: your… why… what…

Shey thoughts: i never thought i would see Xman as a chick… and the messed up part is she's kinda cute…

Banart(2): well can you help us get back to our dimension?

Shey: i can bring you guys to a friend that might be able to help.

Shey turns around.

Shey: but i don't know where he lives so you guys are gonna have to find him on the roof tops… heh and hope you guys are athle…

Shey turns around and sees that they are gone.

Shey: what the…

Flexer: up here!

Shey looks up and sees all of them are on a building.

Shey: guess you guys can get around! Wait there imma get up then we start looking!

Banart(2): right!

In the other universe with Xman13th and Maliketh, the hedgehogs made it to Banarts castle.

Maliketh(3): well there it is.

Xman13(1): what a nice place he has.

Michael: why did you wanna come here anyway?

Banart(1): i want to see the other me.

Xman13th: well have fun getting in.

Xman13(1): what do you mean by that?

Inside the castle a guard runs to this universe's Banart who is sitting in a throne.

Guard: Banart!

Banart(3): what is it?

The guard kneels at Banart.

Guard: Xman13th and a strange group are outside the castle.

Banart(3): Xman13th? Who else is with him?

Guard: Maliketh, an unknown hedgehog…

Banart(3): just send some guards.

Guard: well… there are 2 more people with him…

Banart(3): well tell who.

Guard: um… it's… it's another Xman and… you

Banart(3): so you're telling me that there are 2 Xmans, Maliketh, an unknown, and me outside my castle…

Guard: um… yes.

Banart stands up.

Banart(3): send Marg and some guards out to deal with them.

Guard: what if things go wrong.

Banart(3): i'll get my armor and be out there in a minute. Just handle them before i get out there.

Guard: yes my lord.

The guard leaves the room.

Banart(3): another me… it must be sourcery of some kind…

Back outside the castle.

Michael: well do you guys know how to get in?

Maliketh(3): not a clue…

The doors start to open.

Xman13(1): well that was easy.

A hedgehog with armor walks out with 10 guards behind her.

Banart(1): who the hell are these guys…

Marg: What are you all doing here!

Xman walks closer to her.

Xman13(1): well hi i'm Xman13 and my friend Banart here wants to meet Banart…

Marg puts her sword at Xmans throat.

Marg: i don't care what you!

Xman13(1): heh… heh… can't we just talk without a sword to my neck…

Marg: guards get the others.

Xman13th: shit!

Michael: do we fight them?

Banart(1): no just let them stab you idiot.

Maliketh takes his sword out and Xman13th extends his arm blades.

Xman13th: great! Look what you got us into Banart!

Banart(1): stop complaining… i got this.

Banart moves quickly and knocks out all the guards.

Xman13th: guh…

Maliketh: how did… did you do that…

Marg looks at Banart shocked.

Marg: how the…

Xman13(1): yeah… can u take the sword away from my neck please…

Marg: no!

Marg grabs Xman.

Marg: if any of you get close i'll kill him!

Xman13th: shit!

Maliketh(4): well what do we do?

Michael: he's got it under control.

Xman13(1): i didn't wanna do this.

Marg: do what!

Marg looks at Xmans hands and sees he is holding nothing.

Xman13(1): HAAAAAAA!

A flash of light comes out of Xman.

Xman13th: what the hell!

Maliketh(3): guh…

Xman13 turns super and Marg gets pushed away with her sword.

Marg: who… who are you…

Xman13(1): like i said earlier.. Im Xman13.

Banart(1): let's go inside.

Xman13th whispers to Michael.

Xman13th: what… the hell… was that…

Michael: it's a super form.

Maliketh(3): what's a super form.

Banart(1): it's a form that makes you stronger and faster.

Marg: so that's what this is…

Banart(1): yes… and i have it too. So bring us to Banart now!

Marg: nev…

Banart(3): what do you want from me!

Banart with orange armor and two blades walks out of the castle.

Banart(1): i want to fight you…

Banart(3) fight me? I don't listen to a fa n ke hedgehog like you.

Banart(1): well then i guess you're just being a coward then.

Banart(3): you call me king Banart a coward!

Marg: Banart no he can turn…

Banart(3): hush Marg… i will fight him.

Both Banarts get in a fighting stance to prepare for a fight.

Banart(1): hmp… let's do this…

Banart 3 throws a sword at Banart but he dodges.

Banart(1): how could you miss?

Banart(3): i won't miss this time.

Banart 3 opens his hand and his sword flies back to him.

Xman13(1): whoa! Now that is pretty cool, right Michael.

Xman turns back to normal.

Michael: yeah I guess… but let's hope Banart can dodge those blades…

Xman13(1): pfft! It's Banart, he can handle it.

Banart 1 kicks Banart back.

Banart(3): gah!

Banarts back hits the wall of the castle.

Banart(1): hmm… you're weaker than I thought you would be.

Banart(3): grrr…

Banart 3 rushes at Banart and tries to hit him with his Blades but Banart keeps dodging.

Margs thoughts: how the hell are these faker hedgehogs so strong…

Maliketh(3): hey.

Marg looks up and sees Maliketh Hopkins his hand out to help her up.

Maliketh(3): need a hand?

Marg gets up and grabs her sword.

Marg: hmp! Don't mock me…

Maliketh(3): I wasn't mocking you I was just…

Marg: you're calling me weak by giving me pity.

Maliketh(3): uh…

Xman13th puts his hand on Maliketh shoulder.

Xman13th: yeah she's an uptight one… just like her uncle…

Maliketh(3): her uncle?

Xman13th: yeah… her uncle… Banart…

Maliketh(3): her uncle is Banart!

Xman13th: yup.

Banart(1): you know you can stop fighting me

Now.

Banart(3): guh… huh… not until I win… AAH!

Banart 3 rushes at Banart.

Banart(1): ok then… AAAHH!

Banart turns super and Banart 3 stops running and stands in shock.

Banart(3): guh… uh…

Banart 1 opens his hand at Banart and a ball of energy starts to form in his hand.

Banart(1): now stop or I'll blast you away…

I just wanted to see how strong my counterpart is.

Banart(3): hmm…

Banart puts his swords away.

Banart(3): fine… I yield… I clearly can't win.

Banart(1): good.

Marg: wait a minute… you came here just to fight Banart!

Banart(1): yes… is that a problem?

Marg: grr… no…

Banart(3): well now that you fought me who are you and what do you want?

Banart(1): I'm Banart from another universe.

Banart turns back to normal.

Banart(3): ok… so why did you come to this universe?

Banart(1): ask the genius over here.

Banart points his thumb at Michael.

Michael: um… well… after we fought this dark

Goo thing it sent us here and we don't know how to get back.

Xman13(1): yeah and by what you guys are using we can tell you don't have what we need to get back.

Marg: what are you trying to say about my weapons and armor!

Xman13th: it's not our fault we can't turn into a golden spiky hedgehog like you can.

Xman13(1): heh heh… calm down I'm talking about your technology stuff.

Xman13th: your what?

Maliketh(3): I think I might be able to help you guys.

Banart(1): how?

Maliketh(3): is from the future and I can bring you guys to my time where we can make something to bring you home.

Michael: wait your a time traveler?

Maliketh(3): yeah I am.

Michael: I'm a time traveler too… we came here from my timeline which is these two guys future.

Michael points at Banart and Xman.

Maliketh(3): hmm… maybe then being in the future causes you to be here…

Michael: well let's find ou…

Michael dissapears.

Banart(1): what the hell?

Xman13(1): where… where'd you go Michael!

Xman13 disappears.

Banart(3) what are you guys doing!

Banart(1): I'm not doing anything.

Marg: lia…

Marg, Maliketh and Xman13th disappear.

Banart(1): shi…

Both Banarts disappear.

In another universe with Shey and the other looking for someone.

Shey: hmm… where is he?

Xandra: i know it's late to ask but who are we looking for?

Shey: just look for you as a guy.

Banart(2): are all the other Xandras guys…

Shey: what do you mean all other Xandras?

Flexer: we've been to another universe already and they had Xman13 instead of Xandra.

Banart(2): and this universe has an Xman too.

Xandra: well i'm just that special.

Shey: yeah that's… weird but we gotta keep looking.

Xandra: why don't we just go to his house?

Shey: well i kinda don't know where it is…

Xandra: oh… well we could be here all day…

BOOM!

an explosion happens a few streets down.

Flexer: what was that!

Banart(2): let's go find out!

Shey jumps in front of Banart.

Shey: no no no! That's not what you're here for!

Banart(2): people could be in danger…

Shey: no no everyone is fine…

Banart(2): well that was a big explosion that we should check…

Shey: no! There are some people that you don't wanna get involved with…

Banart(2): well im getting involved so move!

Banart tries to go around her but Shey keeps getting in his way.

Shey: no i can't let them see you Banart!

Banart(2): who?

Xandra: welp imma go find out ha ha!

Xandra runs in the way of the explosion.

Flexer: wait up!

Flexer follows Xandra.

Shey: Damnit!

Shey and Banart follow Xandra.

Banart(2): heh… guess we're going there now…

Shey: grrr… shut it…

Xandra makes it to where the Explosion happened and sees building on fire.

Xandra: damn… that don't look good.

Flexer: what happened?

Xandra: let's find out.

Xandra and Flexer jump down from the building they are on.

Shey: no no… dammit!

Xandra goes inside the burning building.

Flexer: Xandra! Get out of there it's about to collapse

Xandra: there might be people in here!

Banart and Shey jump down from the building.

Banart(2): Xandra get outta there now!

Xandra: Gah!

Someone kicks Xandra out of the building.

Xandra: what the…

Banart walks out of the building with 2 bags and the building collapses behind him.

Banart(4): what the hell are you doing here!

Xandra: i… wanted to say hi…

Banart(2): Hey!

Banart(4): oh great… what the hell are you guys doing here.

Xandra trips Banart and he hits his face on the ground.

Banart(4): gah!

Xandra: ha ha!

Banart(4): grr…

Banart gets up and kicks Xandra.

Banart(4): ha! Laugh now…

Banart(2): you bastard!

Shey: Banart stop!

Banart(4): so you brought them here…

Shey: no… kinda…

Banart(4): hmm…

Banart pulls out a gun and points it at Shey.

Hey!

Everyone looks and sees Xman13 on a building.

Xman13(4): Kicking and pointing things at women! Heh… that's pretty low even for you!

Banart(4): Damnit…

Xman jumps down.

Xman13(4): doing Albirdos dirty work still i see.

Banart(4): i'm giving you one chance to leave X…

Xman13(4): and i'm giving you one chance to drop the bags and go…

Banart starts to shoot at Xman but he dodges and kicks the gun out of his hand.

Banart(2): is that him?

Shey: yeah.

Banart punches Xman in the stomach.

Xman13(4): gah!

Banart pulls out another gun and Xman punches Banart in the face making him drop it.

Banart(4): gah!

Xman13(4): still won't give up huh?

Banart(4): why you…

Banart disapears.

Xman13(4): what the?

Banart(2): hmm…

Xman looks at Banart.

Xman13(4): are you with him?

Banart(2): no…

Xman goes to Xandra to help her up.

Xman13(4): and who are you…

Xandra: huh…

Xman13(4): heh… what's with the whole dressing up as me.

Xman13 helps Xandra up.

Xandra: well dimensions n stuff.

Xman13(4): huh?

Shey: yeah they came from another universe.

Xman13(4): different universe?

Banart(2): yes and we need a way back to ours.

Xman13(4): hmm… well i…

Xman and Flexer disappear.

Banart(2): what the hell?

Xandra: where did sh…

Banart and Xandra disappear.

Shey: um… are they gonna come back…

Shey: i hope s…

Shey disappears.

In an unknown place the hedgehogs from universe 3 and 1 lay on the ground in an open field.

Xman13(1): guh… what happened…

Everybody gets up.

Marg: what did you hedgehogs do!

Michael: we did nothing…

Marg: then how did we get here!

Michael: i don't know! It's just like when we were sent to your universe.

Marg: so you…

Banart(3): Marg!

Marg stops.

Marg: huh…

Banart(3): calm down we shouldn't blame each other for what happened.

Xman13(1): you're right Michael it was like when we went to their universe.

Banart(1): wait so we must be in another universe then.

Xman13th: oh great! Now because of you three we are gonna be stuck in other universes forever!

Maliketh(3): Xman calm down…

Xman13th: no i'm not gonna calm down! Because of them we are gonna die in another universe that we don't know!

SHIIIIT!

Xman13(1): Banart was that you?

Banart(1): i didn't say anything.

Banart 4 falls on Xman13th.

Banart(4)&Xman13th: Gah!

Banart(3): oh great… another Banart… that makes 3 of us…

Michael: well actually 4 because there is another one.

Banart 2, Xandra, Flexer, Shey, and Xman13 4 fall out of the sky.

Banart(2): oof!

Shey: what the hell happend?

Xandra: well that was a rough landing…

Xman13(4): um… guys… who are these guys…

Xman points at the other hedgehogs.

Xman13th: get off me!

Xman13th pushes Banart off of him.

Banart(4): where am i!

Banart looks around and sees the other hedgehogs.

Banart(4): well this is just great…

Flexer looks and sees Michael.

Flexer: Michael!

Michael: Flexer!

Flexer and Michael hug each other.

Flexer: i thought i would never see you again!

Michael: i told you we would meet again.

Xman13(1): hey Xandra.

Xandra: Xman13? Banart? What are you guys doing here?

Banart(1): it's a long story…

Banart(2): you guys have been jumping dimensions too huh?

Michael: yeah.

Xman13(4): what the… whoa i'm seeing double, triple, and a chick version.

Shey: why are we here?

Banart(1): it's probably when that dark goo sent us to another universe.

Banart(2): wait… MetalXs body sent us to another universe too.

Marg: so are they connected or something?

Michael: must be.

Maliketh(3): this negates with everything i know about time travel.

Xman13th: what do you mean?

Maliketh(3): well time traveling is like going into another universe cuz everytime i go to the past…

Michael: it doesn't affect the future.

Shey: what if we are all from different timelines?

Michael: it can't be how would Xandra exist…

Xman13(4): maybe me or one of these other Xmans became a chick…

Xandra: nah.

Michael: yeah that doesn't work.

Banart(4): explain!

Michael: this Xman13 is my father…

Michael points at his universes Xman.

Xman13th: pfft! Like i would waste my time with a child…

Banart(3): you mean no one would waste their time to have a child with you.

Xman13th: shut your damn mouth!

Banart(3): don't talk to me like that!

Banart takes his sword out.

Xman13th: what are you trying to do?

Xman13ths arm blades extend and he walks closer to banart.

Banart(3): you better back up!

Xman13th: make me!

Banart 1 goes in between both of them

Banart(1): stop it both of you!

Xman13th: what are you gonna do!

Banart turns super.

Xman13th: guh…

Banart(1): that's what i thought.

Banart(4): pfft! I'm not working with any of you! i'm gonna get my way back on my own!

Banart 1 walks up to Banart 4.

Banart(1): and how do you plan on doing that…

Banart(4): i… i'm not working with Xman13...

Banart(1): you are… unless you wanna fight me…

Banart(4): guh...uh… fine…

Banart turns back to normal.

Xman13(1): wait!

Everyone from universe 1 and 2 look off in shock.

Xandra: do you guys feel that.

Shey: feel what?

Banart(2): it's a giant source of energy headed towards us!

Maliketh(3): look up there!

Everyone looks in the sky and sees a man with a green aura around him.

Unknown: what the hell…

The man flies to the ground.

Flexer: wait...

they see a man with purple and white armor with green hair and a scar.

Flexer: i remember seeing you!

Xman13(5): so what is going on here?

Xman13(1): who are you?

Xman13(5): i'm Xman13.

Xman13(4): oooo! So i'm a human in this universe?

Xman13(5): universe… you… human… what?

Xandra: yeah it's a long story but we've been going through different dimensions and now we are here.

Xman13(5): hmm… what are you guys?

Maliketh(3): we are hedgehogs.

Xman13(5): hedgehogs? You don't look like hedgehogs… and you sound like Maliketh.

Maliketh(3): i am Maliketh.

Xman13(5): what! Who are the rest of you guys!

Xman13(1): everyone that looks like me is Xman13.

Banart(1): everyone that looks like me is Banart.

Xman13(5): Banart!

Marg: um… yeah…

Xman13(5): i gotta bring you guys to Xavier… can you guys fly?

Xman13(1): some of us can.

Xman13(5): well who can?

Xman13(1): i can. HAA!

Xman turns super.

Banart(4): huh!

Shey: ah!

Xman13(5): what the hell! How are you a super saiyan!

Xman13(1): a super what?

Xman13(5): a super saiyan.

Xman13(4): what's a super saiyan?

Banart(3): sounds dumb.

Xman13th: like you…

Shey: but seriously what's a saiyan?

Xman13(5): i'm a saiyan.

Marg: no you're a human.

Xman13(1): i may look human but i'm a saiyan from my saiyan planet.

Maliketh(3): well what makes you different from a human?

Xman13(5): well i used to have a tail and, i'm way stronger than humans, and i can turn into a super saiyan.

Xman13(1): again whats a super saiyan?

Xman13(5) thoughts: ooo i get to show off for these things!

Xman13(5): well let me show you.

Banart(2): we kind of need to get outta here…

Xman13(5): oh no no no don't worry! I'll help you guys out after i show you.

Shey: ok then…

Xman stands in a powering up position.

Xman13(5): now get ready…

Banart(4): we are just show us already!

Xman13(5): AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Wind starts to blow from Xman and he continues to yell.

Xman13(5): AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Xmans hair starts to flash yellow and green and his eyes flash blue and black.

Xman13(5): AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Xman13(1): guh… uh…

Michael: d… d… do you feel that…

Xandra: we all feel it!

Xman13(5): AAAAAAAHHHH!

A yellow aura forms around Xman.

Xman13(4): what the hell is this!

Marg: how!

A flash of light comes out of Xman and Xman stands with yellow hair and blue eyes.

Xman13(5): this is a super saiyan…

A man with a purple aura flies to Xman 5.

Maliketh(5): what's going on are you alright X?

Xman13(5): oh sorry i was just showing these guys a super saiyan.

Maliketh(5): geez! Me and Banart you were in… wait what are those?

Maliketh points at the hedgehogs.

Xman13(5): those are hedgehogs apparently.

Maliketh(5): they look like that thing you told us you saw…

Xman13(5): HA! See i wasn't lying i actually saw the blue one!

Flexer: i have a name you know!

Maliketh(5): gah! They talk!

Xman13th: yes we arent stupid…

Banart(3): well the rest of us aren't anyway.

Xman13th: you shut your mouth!

Maliketh(5): that one sounds like you!

Xman13(5)&Xman13(1): he is me…

They both look at each other.

Xman13(5)&Xman13(1): huh?

Maliketh(5): this is very confusing…

Shey whispers to Maliketh 3.

Shey: hey… that guy sounds like you…

Maliketh(3): i know…

Flexer: but can you guys help us?

Maliketh(5): with what?

Xman13(5): we just need to bring them to Xavier.

Maliketh(5): ok… let's go guys… i guess.

Maliketh flies up.

Xman13(5): oh yeah and they can't fly so we have to walk!

Maliketh(5): i'll just meet you there!

Maliketh flies off and the others walk their way to their destination.

Xman13 and the hedgehogs make it into the city and see a big building with ABC written on it.

Xman13(5): here we are.

Marg: and where are we?

Maliketh walks out of the building.

Maliketh(5): finally you guys made it!

Xman13th: well we could have gone faster if Banart wasn't here to slow us down.

Banart(3): shut up.

Xman13th: make me!

Marg goes in between Banart and Xman.

Marg: as much as i would love to see Xman get beat we have important thing to do.

Xman13th: hmmm…

Banart(3): hmp…

Maliketh(5): just come in guys.

Everyone walks into the building.

Maliketh(5): hey Xavier! Xman is back!

Xavier: bring them to the lab!

Xman13(5): alright guys follow me…

Maliketh(5): but i'm in front…

Xman13(5): and your point is…

Maliketh(5): i… ugh never mind…

All of them go into another room and see two other people and one of them turn around.

Xavier: wait are these those "hedgehogs" you were talking about?

Maliketh(5): yup. Weird right?

Xavier: yeah…

Shey: hey! You guys know we are right here!

Xman13(5): yeah and?

Shey: pfft… racist against hedgehogs…

Xman13(5): no no no no! It's not like that…

Shey: yeah sure…

Xman13(5): we aren't i swear!

Banart(2): it's fine we just need help.

The other man with red hair turns around.

Banart(5): who are you?

Banart(2): Banart…

Banart(5): hmm… X! What the hell do they want.

Michael: we just wanna get back to our dimensions.

Xavier: hmm… i think i could help with that.

Xman13(5): wait… we can?

Xavier: yup but first…

Maliketh(5): dragon ball hunting!

Banart(5): ugh… i hate collecting those things.

Xandra: well we can help get them.

Xman13(5): nah. We got this it'll be quick.

Banart(5): well it depends where they are smart ass.

Xman13(5): well then let's just hope they are easy to get.

Maliketh(5): we hoped last time and it didn't work.

Xman13(5): maybe you didn't hope hard enough...

Banart smacks Xman on the back of the head.

Xman13(5): ow! What was that for!

Banart(5): stop being stupid.

Xman13(5): ugh… its not being dumb its called being funny!

Banart(5): well your not funny so stop it.

Xavier: just take the dragon radars and get the dragon balls.

Xman 5, Maliketh 5, and Banart 5, take a dragon radar and leave.

Xman13(1): well what do we do?

Xavier: wait for them to come back.

Xandra: can we ask some questions?

Xavier: sure if i can ask you guys some questions.

Xman13(4): ok.

Later when Xman13, Banart, and Maliketh come back with all 7 dragon balls.

Xman13(1): so could you make me a super saiyan hedgehog if you wanted to?

Xavier: no… i made Maliketh in a way he can handle having saiyan abilities.

A communicator buzzes on a desk and Xavier picks it up.

Xavier: yes Xman?

Xman13(5): we got all of them and we are outside.

Xavier: great! Alright guys they got them outside so let's go.

Everyone goes outside.

Xman13(1): what is this thing.

Xman tries to pick up a dragonball but Banart 5 slaps his hand away.

Xman13(1): ow!

Banart(5): they are dragonballs and don't touch!

Xman13(1): ok geez!

Maliketh(5): Eternal Dragon. By Your name I summon you forth, Shenron!

The dragon balls start to glow and the sky turns black.

Maliketh(3): what's happening?

Maliketh(5): shenron is coming.

Banart(4): who is shenron?

Xman13(5): a dragon.

Xman13(4): dragon!

A beam of light comes out of the balls and turns into the dragon Shenron.

Shenron: I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON WHAT HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME FOR.

Xman13(1): holy!

Michael: shit!

Shey: thats a damn dragon!

Xman13(5): that's what i said was going to come out.

Shenron: I DON'T HEAR 2 WISHES BEING MADE.

Xman13(5): sorry sorry sorry! We just have some guests here.

Shenron: THAT DOES NOT MATTER TO ME NOW STATE YOUR WISH.

Flexer: this is pretty cool right.

Michael: yeah…

Xman13(5): Shenron we wish for these hedgehogs to return to their own universes!

Xandra: yes!

Banart(1): finally.

Shenron's eyes glow then go back to normal red.

Xman13(5): umm… they are still here…

Shenron: THIS WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED.

Banart(5): what!

Banart(4): bullshit!

Maliketh(5): why can't you bring them home?

Shenron: THEIR UNIVERSES ARE NO LONGER HABITABLE.

Banart(3): what do you mean!

Xman13(5): shh… i'll handle this. What do you mean!

Shenron: IS THIS YOUR WISH.

Banart(5): we wish that you can answer our question!

Shenron: YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.

Xman13(5): ok then why can't they go home!

Shenron: 5 OF THE 7 UNI EMERALDS HAVE BEEN TAKEN.

Banart(2): uni emeralds?

Xman13(1): ask him what the uni emeralds are.

Xman13(5): what are the uni emeralds!

Shenron: THE UNI EMERALDS ARE THE LIFE FORCE OF A UNIVERSE.

Xman13(5): why are there 7!

Shenron: I AM BECOMING IMPATIENT USE YOUR SECOND WISH.

Xman13(5): sorry sorry we just have a few more questions!

Shenron: MAKE THEM QUICK.

Maliketh(5): again why are there 7!

Shenron: THERE IS A UNI EMERALD FOR EACH UNIVERSE. THERE ARE 7 UNIVERSES CONNECTED TO MAKE AN OMNIVERSE.

Xman13(1): are there more omniverses!

Xman13(5): hey we ask the questions buddy!

Shenron: I DO NOT KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION.

Maliketh(5): hmm… well who is taking the uni emeralds!

Shenron: I AM UNCERTAIN OF WHO BUT THEY ARE IN UNIVERSE 6.

Banart(1): why don't you know who!

Xman13(5): cmon man stop it!

Shenron: MY POWERS ARE RESTRICTED TO THIS UNIVERSE AND I CANNOT AFFECT OR CHANGE ANYTHING IN ANY OF YOUR UNIVERSES.

Banart(5): so lets just wish to go to universe 6 and beat this guy.

Maliketh(5): but you heard him he can't affect any other universe so he can't bring us back.

Michael: Flexer you can dimension jump maybe you can find a way to bring us back here to go back home.

Flexer: eh heh… i guess i can try.

Xman13th: that settles it then we are going.

Shey: ok dragon guy this is our last question! can you bring us to universe 6!

Xman13(5): i… forget it…

Shenron: THIS DRAGON HAS A NAME AND YES I CAN TELEPORT YOU THERE.

Xavier: i'm staying here! You guys can go without me.

Xman13(5): ok X we'll be back soon

Maliketh(5): is everyone ready?

Banart(5)&Banart(1): who cares lets just go!

Maliketh(5): geez ok… Shenron our next wish is to be sent to universe 6!

Shenron: FINALLY YOU MAKE ANOTHER WISH.

Shenron's eyes glow and everyone disappears except Xavier and Shenron.

Xavier: well… um… i'm gonna go work on a dimension jumper.

Shenron: I'M GONNA GO AND HOPE THAT SOMEONE ELSE FINDS THESE DRAGON BALLS.

Shenron disappears and the dragon balls go into the air and blast into different directions making the sky go back to normal.

Xavier: huh… i better get to work.

In universe 6 our heroes fall to the ground.

Xman13(1): Gah!

Michael: ow!

Xandra: there has to be a better way to do these things.

Xman13(5): well we are here.

Banart(2): what is this place.

Everyone sees just black shadow everywhere.

Shey: i can barely see.

Xman13th: we can't find our way around like this.

Maliketh(3): maybe are in a building or something.

Marg: great but how are we gonna see.

Banart(4): who's touching my tail!

Xandra: oops sorry…

Banart(2): hey!

Banart(1): i'm gonna stop wasting time. HAA!

Banart turns super and light comes from him.

Maliketh(5): great idea. Everyone who can go super do it!

Maliketh turns super.

Xman13(1)&Xman13(5): HAA!

Both Xmans turn super.

Banart(5): hmp.

Banart turns super and there is light so everyone can see.

Maliketh(3): huh… maybe i can call one of you guys when i need a flashlight.

Xman13(4): um… guys look…

Everyone looks around and see endless darkness.

Michael: there has to be something here.

Maliketh(5): i'll go check and see.

Shey: don't get lost.

Maliketh(5): i won't!

Maliketh flies off at high speeds.

Banart(4): make it quick!

Xman13(4): well he is way faster than us in the air.

Banart(4): who cares. Wait… why are you talking to me like we're friends?

Xman13(4): well you have kinda been helping us out with this problem

Banart(4): hmp.

Shey: doesn't it feel good to be the good guy for once?

Banart(4): why would i feel good about it.

Shey: well look at all the other Banarts they are good guys.

Xman13th: i wouldn't call my Banart a "good guy".

Banart(3): shut it X!

Banart(5): hmp.

Banart 4 turns and folds his arms.

Banart(4): grr… shut it i'm no hero!

Xman 1 whispers to Banart 1.

Xman13(1): he acts like when you were a bad guy.

Banart(1): shut it.

Maliketh appears in front of Xman 5.

Xman13(1): gah!

Michael: how'd you do that!

Maliketh(5): instant transmition.

Maliketh(3): what's that?

Maliketh(5): i can lock onto anyones energy and teleport to them in an instant.

Xman13(5): which i am still trying to learn!

Maliketh(5): well you just have to train better.

Banart(2): forget about that! Did you see anything?

Maliketh(5): no… this place its… its just a dark void.

Shey sees some light coming from a different direction.

Shey: um… guys look over there.

Everyone looks at the light.

Xman13(4): what is that?

Maliketh(5): i don't know but lets check it out.

Everyone runs to where the light is coming from.

Maliketh(5): look is another hedgehog.

Everyone sees a hedgehog shaped figure next to giant chaos emeralds.

Xman13(1): look at those chaos emeralds. They are as big as us.

Banart(2): those must be the uni emeralds.

Banart(5): which means we know who is taking them.

The hedgehog figure turns around and his eyes glow green and red.

Mephiles: ah… the hedgehogs who killed my minions.

Xman13(1): what are you doing with those!

Mephiles: it should be clear that I'm trying to get rid of your universes.

Xman13(4): but why?

Banart(1): who cares! AAAHH!

Banart rushes at Mephiles and tries to punch him but a shield stops him.

Banart(1): gah! A… a Shield!

Mephiles: heh heh heh… I'm not just gonna let you get a free punch in.

Mephiles punches Banart Back.

Xman13(5): anything will break if you hit it hard enough! Maliketh you know what to do!

Maliketh(5): right!

Maliketh(5)&Xman13(5): HAA!

Maliketh and Xman turn super saiyan 2

Banart(5): let's see how you 2 mess this up.

Xman13(5): we won't.

Maliketh(5): yeah!

Maliketh and Xman rush at Mephiles and punch his shield making it shatter into pieces.

Mephiles: agh!

Xman13(5): ha!

Maliketh(5): told ya we can do it!

Xman13(4): well that was easy.

Michael: yeah but he's still not dead so…

Flexer: beat him already!

Shey: yes stop wasting time I wanna get outta here!

Xman13(5): oh yeah…

Xman13 shoots a blast at Mephiles and he turns to smoke.

Maliketh(5): huh… how anti climatic…

Xandra: but easy.

Maliketh 3 starts inspecting the uni emeralds.

Maliketh(3): huh… how do we put these things back.

Xman13th: Maliketh behind you!

Maliketh turns around and sees Mephiles.

Maliketh(3): AH!

Maliketh cuts Mephiles in half and it turns to smoke and comes back.

Maliketh(5): what the…

Michael: there's one over here too!

Marg: there's 3 over here.

Banart(5): they're…

Everyone looks around and see they are surrounded by Mephiles.

Xman13(1): they're everywhere!

Mephiles: ha ha ha ha! You saiyans may be strong but I outnumber you with my powers in this universe.

Xman13(5): shit!

Mephiles: now i have the advantage.

Shey: what are we gonna do?

Banart(5): we fight em. HAA!

Banart turns super saiyan 2.

Xman13(1): let's go!

Everyone starts attacking the Mephiles clones but every time they take one down another gets up.

Banart(4): they aren't going down!

Xman13(4): punch em harder!

Banart(4): thats what im doing you idiot!

A Mephiles punches Banart.

Banart(4): GAH!

Xman13(4): you should pay more attention!

A Mephiles punches Xman in the face.

Xman13(4): GAH!

Banart(4): ha! Maybe you pay more attention!

Shey kicks two Mephiles back.

Shey: c'mon guys stick with it!

Maliketh flies up.

Maliketh(5): LIGHT SLASH!

Xman13(1): shit get down!

A beam of light takes out a bunch of Mephiles.

Michael: that took out like 100 of em!

Xman13th: but they're still comin!

Maliketh jumps behind Xman13th and cuts a Mephiles behind him in half.

Maliketh(3): watch your back.

Xman13th: thanks.

Banart(3): Marg watch you back.

Marg throws her sword at Banart and he dodges making the sword hits a Mephiles behind him.

Marg: watch yours.

Banart(3): heh.

Xman13(5): that's it!

Xman puts his hands together in front of him.

Xman13(5): everybody move!

Banart(2): Flexer move!

Flexer: i am!

Xman13(5): QUANTUM BREAKER!

Xman shoots a giant blast and takes out half of the Mephiles but they come back.

Maliketh(5): it's not hurting em!

Xman13(5): i can tell damnit!

Xandra: what are we gonna do?

Banart(2): we can't fight forever.

Flexer: why don't you use your werehog form.

Banart(2): i'll get tired even quicker.

Flexer: well you used it pretty fine against MetalX.

Mephiles: just give up. There are too many of me to handle and you don't even know which one is the true me.

Banart(5): i'll just blast every single one until i find you.

Michael: wait why don't we just take the uni emeralds and go?

Mephiles: ha! The only way to put them back and leave is if you kill me.

Banart(4): i don't have a problem doing that.

Xman13(4): yeah but we can't even find him!

Xman13(1): there has to be a way to stop em.

Xman gets pushed into one of the uni emeralds and touches it.

Xman13(1): woa! These have a giant amount of chaos energy in them.

Banart(1): Xman what are you doing just standing there!

Xman13(1): wait maybe…

Michael: dad we can use all the help we got!

Xman13(1): guys i have an idea!

Banart(1): and what is it!

Xman13(1): i could power up using all 7 of the uni emeralds to get rid of all of them.

Michael: but wouldn't all that energy kill you?

Banart(4): well is a risk we have to take.

Xman13(4): wow look at you helping out.

Banart(4): shut it or i'll join Mephiles.

Xman13(4): sorry sorry sorry…

Xman13(1): it's worth giving it a shot.

Xman13 goes in the middle of the 7 emeralds and starts to power up.

Xman13(1): hmm… AAAAAHHHH!

The uni emeralds start to glow.

Xman13(1): AAAAAAAHHHH!

Mephiles: no you don't!

A Mephiles jumps out and punches Xman stopping him from powering up

Xman13(1): GAH!

Mephiles: only i get these.

Banart(2): we have to protect Xman so he can use the emeralds!

Maliketh(5): you hedgehogs protect him and us three will try to take out as many as we can.

Banart(1): alright let's go!

All the hedgehogs go around Xman and the emeralds.

Xman13(1): hugh… thanks guys…

Banart(1): just start charging up!

Xman13(1): alright! AAAAAAAHHHH!

Mephiles: no you don't!

Xman13th: no you dont!

Xman13th cuts him in half.

Banart(5): DEATH FLARE!

Banart blasts away a bunch of Mephiles.

Xman13(1): AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Banart(2): that's it! GRAAH!

Banart turns into a werehog.

Flexer: yes!

Banart(2): keep him protected.

Michael: look out above!

Banart Blasts a Mephiles that was trying to get Xman.

Banart(1): not getting past!

Xman13(1): AAAAAHHHH!

Electricity starts to go around Xman and his hair starts spiking up and glowing green and silver.

Maliketh(5): guh… do… do you feel that?

Xman13(5): how is a hedgehog that strong?

Banart(5): guys stay focused!

Xman13(1): AAAAAAHHHHH!

A giant flash of light comes out of Xman and it blinds everyone for the moment.

Banart(1): GAH!

Michael: does that mean he's finished!

Flexer: let's hope so!

Banart 2 turns back to normal.

Banart(2): i think he can handle it!

The light goes away and Xman stands in a new hyper form that makes his hair silver and sparkles are around him.

Banart(5): guh…

Mephiles: just because you have this form does not mean you can win!

Xman smirks.

Xman13(1): heh… you can't win now…

Mephiles: oh you're so sure!

Xman13(1): watch… HAA!

A beam of light comes out of Xman and only gets rid of all the Mephiles except 1.

Mephiles: wha… how!

Xman13(1): heh heh…

Mephiles: heh… no matter i'll just… i'll just… damnit why can't i do anything!

Xman13(1): i took away your power with that blast.

Mephiles: what! How!

Xman13(1): heh heh heh. I don't know i guess i'm just that strong.

Mephiles: grr… i'll kill you!

Xman13(1): come and try…

Mephiles runs toward Xman and Xmans hand starts to sparkle.

Mephiles: GRAAAH!

Mephiles punches Xman in the face but nothing happens.

Mephiles: AH!

Xman13(1): Your finished Mephiles…

Xman uppercuts Mephiles in the stomach.

Mephiles: GAH!

Xman13(1): and you're never coming back.

Mephiles starts to explode from the inside out.

Mephiles: GRAAAAAAHHH!

Mephiles explodes and sparkles are all around.

Banart(1): he did it…

Michael: i knew my dad could do it.

Maliketh(5): huh… these hedgehogs are stronger than we thought…

Banart(5): hmm…

Everyone disappears with the uni emeralds.

In universe 5 everyone appears in front of the ABC building.

Maliketh(3): we did it!

Xman 5 pats Xman 1 on the back.

Xman13(5): good job back there.

Xman13(1): heh thanks.

Banart(1): so are the universes back?

Flexer: yeah…

Xandra: how do you know?

Flexer: i just feel it…

Xman13 4 looks and sees his Banart in the background with his arms folded.

Xman13(4): hey Banart nice work back there.

Banart(4): hmp…

Shey: so are you a good guy now or what…

Xman13(4): you shouldn't be talking you still steal things.

Shey: yeah but i wouldn't count that as a bad guy thing to do…

Banart(4): i'm thinking about it…

Xman13(4): that's great to hear.

Banart(4): now leave me alone.

Marg: well how are we gonna get home?

Xavier comes out of the building.

Xavier: i didn't expect you to be back so quick.

Maliketh(5): well with the hedgehogs super stuff we were able to get it done easy.

Banart(5): you mean we did nothing and watched him do it for us.

Maliketh(5): just a special way of saying things.

Banart(5): yeah sure.

Xavier: well why aren't you guys back home?

Banart(3): after we beat Mephiles we were sent back here.

Xavier: whose Mephiles?

Xman13th: it's a long story. The point is we have to get back home our selves.

Maliketh(5): you know what we gotta do…

Maliketh(5)&Xman13(5): dragon ball hunting!

Banart(5): damnit it hasn't even been a day!

Xavier: well here ya go.

Xman, Banart, and Maliketh take a dragon radar and fly off.

Xman13(1): huh…

Michael: what is it?

Xman13(1): there were 7 uni emeralds right?

Michael: yeah.

Xman13(1): and we know 6 universes right?

Banart(1): what are you trying to get at?

Xman13(1): where's the 7th universe?

In an unknown universe a red hedgehog is sitting on a building.

Deadix: huh… what a nice day to just relax and…

An alarm goes off somewhere.

Deadix: i better go handle that cuz my day was just ruined.

Deadix stands up.

Deadix: well i do like punching the bad guys so…

Deadix jumps off the building and runs off.

To be continued….

Xman13(1): no but seriously we should find out some time.

Michael: how are you talking?

Xman13(1): by moving my mouth…

Michael: no i mean the ark is done.

Xman13(1): oh but we are still gonna do other stuff right?

Michael: yeah we are probably gonna have mores arks.

Xman13(1): how many?

Michael: i think around 6 or 7.

Xman13(1): oh cool.

Michael: now let's go we gotta let this guy type the Xman Black ark.

Xman13(1): oh alright let's go then.


	2. Xman Black arc

Xman Black ark story:

2 years after the Mephiles ark In a 7th universe not known to our heroes in the other six universes, Deadix is running through a abandoned dark prison. Hunting down the robot PT-37.

Deadix: where'd he go?

Deadix runs and looks around the corner.

Deadix: Dammit.

Deadix runs to the next room and looks inside.

Deadix: grr he couldn't have gotten that far.

Deadix runs down a long hallway to the exit.

Deadix: where's that damn robot...

Wall next to Deadix explodes making a loud boom.

Deadix: AHH!

Deadix: there you are PT-37!

A figure shrouded by smoke and fire throws the head of PT-37 at Deadix

Unknown: I'm not that weak machine!

Deadix: how did you...

Unknown: I'm much worse.

A red glow comes from the unknown figures eye.

Deadix: wait so you're a bad guy then?

Unknown: let me answer that question.

The unknown figure shoots a blast and the nearest occupied building and it gets destroyed killing everyone in it.

Deadix: GAH!

Unknown: so how many people were in there?

Deadix: you... You bastard!

Unknown: heh heh heh heh hope there was a lot.

Deadix: that's it! AAAAH!

Deadix rushes at the unknown figure but he gets kicked to the ground.

Deadix: grr

Unknown: is that all you got? I was expecting better from my replacement.

Deadix: huh?

Unknown: yes Deadix was it? I was made by Xavier first but I was a bit...

Deadix: of a psychotic killer.

Unknown: that works.

Unknown: ya know where the great doctor is? i'd love to return the favor for what he did to me.

Deadix: he's... he's dead.

Unknown: oh well guess I'll have to go with my plan b.

Deadix: plan b?

Unknown: KILL EVERY LAST HUMAN AND HEDGEHOG ALIVE!

Unknown: starting with...

Deadix: it's me isn't it.

Unknown: you're damn right you are.

Deadix: well see ya.

Deadix runs away to Xavier's lab.

Unknown: ha! You can't get away from me!

The Unknown figure follows Deadix until they reach the lab.

Unknown: so you come where you were made to die? How humorous.

Deadix's thoughts: hmm ah I got it.

Deadix: yes I know you're too strong for me I'm not gonna try and fight.

Unknown: that takes away the fun but heh, it makes my job much easier.

Deadix: but can I die in the same chamber that I was made?

Unknown: hmm... it's been years since I was free and I'm in a very good mood i'll humor your strange request, get in your chamber.

Deadix gets into the dimension jumping pod that he had worked on with Xavier before he died.

Unknown: heh. any other strange requests before you die?

Deadix: nope but see ya!

Deadix with the press of a button goes to another dimension that he doesn't know right before the chamber gets destroyed by the unknown figure.

Unknown: heh heh heh well it... Wait where's the body?

Unknown: heh no worry after I'm done killing everything here I'm going after you Deadix and I assure you next time you won't escape me.

In universe 1 Deadix arrives to seek help from whomever he can to stop this evil figure from his universe.

Deadix: hmm thought that other dimensions would look different.

Deadix looks at his surroundings and sees he's in a forest and there's a path to follow.

Deadix: well this should lead to Someone that can help.

Deadix starts running down this path to find out where it leads.

While in universe 7

Unknown: well that was enjoyable but it's time to get to Deadix.

The unknown figure goes back to the lab and finds that there are 2 other chambers like the one Deadix went in.

Unknown: ah I'll take this one.

He jumps into the chamber and with the press of a button he his brought to another dimension.

In universe 2 Banart(2) is helping rebuild his world with Xandra's help.

Banart(2): alright move this one to that building the elderly need it more.

Old man: thank you so much for helping us.

Banart(2): I help whoever I can, we do share this world after all.

Banart's communicator starts buzzing and Banart answers to see its Xandra.

Banart(2): X what's up.

Xandra: I've been getting calls from east city and it's not good...

Banart(2): well what's going on?

Xandra: they're being attacked...

Banart(2): by what?

Xandra: maybe if I could finish a sentence I could tell you...

Banart(2): nows not the time for jokes Xandra.

Xandra: I'm not but they said he looks like MetalX.

Banart(2): MetalX? I'm on my way.

Xandra: I'll meet you there.

Banart turns off his communicator and turns to the people working on rebuilding the city.

Banart(2): I'll be back east city is being attacked!

Random man: by what?

Banart(2) I'm gonna find out.

Banart runs off to east city to see what's attacking while Xandra just made it to east city.

Xandra: who could've done this?

She looks around and sees that everything is destroyed and no sign of life. She continues to look around until..

Unknown: hey you!

Xandra turns around and sees to see where the voice came from.

Xandra: AH!

Xandra: why did...why did you do this... Xman13!

The unknown figure is shown to be Xman13 except with different clothing and a red glowing eye.

Xman Black: Xman13? Do you mean X-13 because I don't use that name anymore id prefer...

Xman Black: hmmm Xman... Black… yeah let's go with that.

Xandra: wait so you're not Xman13?

Xman Black: I probably am from my universe but I see your the X-13 of this universe.

Xandra: yeah so.

Xman Black: let's see if you're as strong as me.

Xandra: You're gonna regret coming here.

Xman Black: Hmp Let's see about that.

Xandra starts attacking Xman Black but Black keeps dodges all of her punches and kicks.

Xman Black: ha! is that all you have?

Xandra: stay still and let me show you!

Xman Black: ok then.

Black stops dodging and Xandra gets a punch right in his face but it has no effect

Xandra: huh?

Xman Black: heh... I see your pretty weak so I'm gonna have to kill ya now.

Black slaps her hand off of his face and grabs Xandra's neck.

Xandra: GAH! Let me go!

Xman Black: ha ha ha! I Love to see them squirm for their life.

Banart(2): let her go!

Xman Black: huh?

Black turns and looks at Banart who's on a broken down building.

Xman Black: Deadix is that you?

Banart(2): no. and i said let her go! NOW!

Xman Black: don't worry I won't hurt her just come here and talk.

Banart(2): hmp.

Banart jumps down from the building

Xandra: gah! Let me go you fre...

Black rubs her head with the back of his hand.

Xman Black: shh. don't worry you'll be ok.

Banart(2): what do you want?

Xman Black: just answer 3 simple questions.

Banart(2): if I do you'll let her go?

Xman Black: I promise

Banart(2): hmm fine!

Xman Black: first who are you. Second how do I get out of this universe and third how do I choose my destination.

Banart(2): I'm Banart. We have a dimension jumper in west city and just select which universe you want to go to then go.

Xman Black: see was that so hard?

Banart(2): NOW LET HER GO!

Xman Black: ok ok I'll do as promised.

SNAP!

Xandra: AGH!

Black snaps her neck and throws the body at Banart and he catches her body.

Banart(2): guh...uh...uh...

Xman Black: heh heh heh heh heh  
Ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA!

Banart looks at Xandra and sees blood streaming from her mouth and nose.

Banart(2): you... you... BASTARD!

Xman Black: never said I'll let her go alive. ha ha ha ha!

Banart puts down Xandra's body and stands up looking at the ground filled with rage.

Banart(2): grr... grr ... grr...

Banart(2): grr... You're gonna... grr... Pay... grr... For this...

A red aura starts to form around Banart and his hair starts flashing pink and red while spiking up and down.

Xman Black: huh?

Banart(2): I'm... grr... gonna... grr... Murder... You!

Xman Black: heh not gonna happen!

Black shoots a blast at Banart

Banart(2): huh? GRAAH!

Banart turns into a werehog and jumps out the way.

Xman Black: what the hell is that?

Banart rushes at Black and scratches him on his upper chest leaving a scar.

Xman Black: gah!

Xman Black: how did you...

Banart punches Black in his face over and over.

Banart(2): I'm gonna tear you apart!

Black kicks Banart off of him.

Xman Black: heh... Your pretty strong now.

Banart rushes at Black and tries to crush him with his hands but Black holds his arms up.

Xman Black: grr you gave me a scar. Let me return the favor!

Black pushes Banart's hands up and uppercuts Banart in his upper chest leaving a scar and pushing Banart back.

Banart(2): AGH!

Banart turns back into his normal form and lays on the ground.

Xman Black: I'm gonna let you live because you could be a good fight.

Black kicks Banart next to Xandra's body.

Banart(2): oof.

Xman Black: but before you try and hunt me down to get revenge you better get stronger.

Xman Black: now that this place is destroyed now I can go and destroy some other universes. Hmp see ya!

Black runs off to west city and Banart gets up and picks up Xandra's body. Banart starts to cry.

Banart(2): Xandra? C'mon get up please. I need you.

Banart(2): please I can't lose you again!

Banart's looks into the sky and yells while still crying and holding Xandra's lifeless body.

Banart(2): XANDRAAAA!

In universe 1 Banart prepares for Flexer, Michael, and Xman13 to arrive to his new home.

Banart(1): hmm everything looks spic and span.

Knock, knock

Banart hears a knock and opens his door. To see that Michael and Flexer are there.

Michael: Hey Banart how's it goin.

Flexer: hey B.

Banart(1): what took you guys so long?

Michael: well ya know time traveling can take a bit...

Flexer: and Michael had to do his hair, wash his jacket and everything else before we could go.

Michael: hey! I wanted to freshen up Myself before I came to see Banart and my dad... Wait where is my dad?

Banart(1): still didn't come.

Flexer: wait why?

Banart(1): probably forgot he was supposed to be here.

Michael: oh... Yeh he does that a lot in my time too.

Banart(1): well come on in what are you two waiting for.

Flexer: oh yeh.

Michael and Flexer both go into Banart's home and get some drinks and sit in his living room.

Michael: so what's been new around here?

Banart(1): are you serious?

Michael: uh yeah.

Banart(1): MY HOUSE YOU IDIOT I GOT A HOUSE!

Michael: eh... Heh...

Flexer: eh... Banart he meant besides your house.

Banart(1): oh... well nothing me and your father have gotten stronger though.

Michael: sweet! speaking of stronger I was wondering if...

Banart(1): wait where is your father! He should've been here by now!

Flexer: I'm sure he will be here any second.

Banart(1): I swear if he's not here in five seconds I'm gonna...

Knock, knock, knock, knock

Everyone here's very fast and hard slams on the door.

Banart(1): well speak of the devil look who finally showed up!

Banart goes and opens the door.

Banart(1): well look who finally... Huh?

Banart sees it's Deadix at his door.

Banart(1): um... who are you?

Deadix: ha! Finally I made it!

Banart(1): you made it my house. who are you and why are you here?

Deadix: I'm Deadix and I need your help beating someone from my universe.

Banart(1): your universe? So you're not from here?

Michael: hey Banart what's going on out... Oh Banart who is that

Deadix: I'm Deadix.

Banart(1): and Michael your nosey!

Banart pushes Michael back into the house.

Banart(1): well Deadix come in it looks like we have a lot to discuss.

Deadix: thank you so much!

Xman13 runs right in front of Banart's house.

Xman13(1): hey guys sorry i was late I kinda overslept heh heh.

Deadix turns around and sees Xman13.

Deadix's thoughts: it's... It's him.

Deadix sees an image of Xman Black flash over Xman13s face.

Banart(1): so finally you show up!

Xman13(1): heh like I said overslept.

Deadix points at Xman and yells

Deadix: I'm gonna make you pay!

Deadix rushes at Xman trying to beat him.

Deadix: AAAAHHH!

Xman13(1): huh? What the...

Deadix starts throwing punches and kicks with everything he's got. But Xman dodges all of them

Xman13(1): hey! What did I do?

Deadix: you probably killed everyone there!

Xman13(1): what did I do!

Xman pushes Deadix back

Deadix: I'm gonna...

Banart(1): Deadix!

Deadix looks back at Banart.

Banart(1): cut it out he's with us.

Deadix: huh?

Xman13(1): so that's who you are huh. Deadix.

Deadix looks back at Xman.

Deadix: I'm... So very sorry.

Xman13(1): it's cool but... Why did you attack me?

Deadix: well...

Banart(1): can you guys stop ignoring my house and come in!

Xman13: oh yeh.

Deadix: yes let's go.

They all go into Banart's house.

Michael: dad you made it!

Flexer: oh hey X.

Michael runs up to Xman and give him a hug.

Xman13(1): oh so you made it here before me.

Michael goes back to his seat next to Flexer.

Flexer: um... But who's that?

Flexer points at Deadix.

Deadix: I'm Deadix I'm not from here.

Michael: I can see that.

Banart(1): he needs our help...

Flexer: with what?

Deadix: beating a monster from my universe...

Xman13(1): ooo! are we talkin about a giant animal, a giant robot, or an alien.

Deadix: he's not a literal monster.

Banart(1): so what are we up against?

Deadix: um...

Deadix points at Xman.

Deadix: an evil him.

Xman13(1): me?

Deadix: yup.

Banart(1): an evil Xman13? Was there anything on him?

Deadix: no. Just different clothes.

Xman13(1): wait why didn't you turn super and beat him up?

Deadix: uh...

Banart(1): not everyone can turn super remember X?

Deadix: heh... you guys are joking right?

Xman13(1): about what?

Deadix: a super hedgehog. Those don't exist.

Xman13(1): well you're in a different universe remember.

Deadix: wait so you can turn...

Xman13(1): super? of course me and Banart can.

Deadix: AH! Can I see it...

Xman13(1): yeah sure let's go outside.

Michael: ugh! And I was so comfy.

Flexer: heh stop complaining and c'mon.

Everyone walks out the house.

Banart(1): so we are just gonna ignore my new home today!

Xman13(1): are you ready! to see the power of a super with your very eyes!

Banart(1): stop acting special and power up already!

Xman13(1): hmp!

Xman starts to form a yellow aura around him.

Xman13(1): HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Xman continues to scream.

Deadix's thoughts: is he really gonna do it? Can he turn into a super!

Xmans hair starts to spike up.

Xman13(1): AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Flexer: ugh... um... Michael your dad is...

Michael: way stronger than before I know.

Banart(1): hmp.

Xman13(1): AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Xmans hair starts flashing yellow and green.

Xman13(1): AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Deadix: AGH!

Michael: I... I knew he got stronger but... Not this strong!

The ground starts to shake

Xman13(1): AAAAAAHHHHHH

Deadix: I... I can't... B... Believe it!

Banart(1): hmp. He's just showing off.

Banart(1): if you break my house i break your arms X!

A big flash of light comes out of Xman

Xman13(1): AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

The flash of light goes away, the ground stops shaking and Xman is standing and smirking in his super form.

Xman13(1): heh.

Deadix: AH!

Xman13(1): so how do ya like it?

Banart(1): you know you could've just transformed much quicker! You didn't have to use so much power!

Xman13(1): heh I know. I just wanted to show him some good super form.

Michaels thoughts: he... He's incredible.

Flexer: that's amazing! Banart you can do that too?

Banart(1): of course I can. You think I would let him get far ahead of me.

Flexer: heh! Then this evil Xman guy doesn't stand a chance!

Banart(1): so how does this evil Xman compare?

Deadix: I... I think you guys got this.

Xman13(1): ha! Sweet!

Xman powers down into his normal form.

Michael: hey dad.

Xman13(1): yeah what's up?

Michael: I was wondering if you could train me while I'm here so I can...

Xman13(1): turn super?

Michael: um... Yeh.

Xman13(1): alright! Let's start training now!

Michael: sweet!

Flexer: imma come too just to watch.

Deadix: I'll come too...

Banart(1): no.

Deadix: huh?

Banart(1): I see that your me from your universe.

Deadix: uh...

Banart(1): I'm going to train you.

Deadix: train me?

Banart(1): you're gonna become a super hedgehog.

Deadix: awesome!

Xman13(1): alright we will train somewhere else you guys stay here.

Banart(1): hmp.

Banart(1) thoughts: guess having your own house isn't important

In universe 4 Xman13 is chasing some criminals after they stole one of energy emeralds.

Xman13(4): you can't keep running!

Criminal 1: ha! Try and catch us!

Criminal 2: yeh come get us!

Xman13(4): heh.

Xmans communicator starts to buzz.

Xman13(4): ugh! and I wanted to have fun first.

Xman runs in front of both the criminals and knocks them out taking the energy emerald.

Xman13(4): ha! Piece of cake!

Xman answers his communicator and sees its Shey.

Xman13(4): hey what's up?

Shey: hey I think I know where Banart is!

Xman13(4): really! That's great where is he?

Shey: well I think Banart's been hiding out...

BOOM!

Xman looks and sees that explosions are destroying buildings nearby.

Xman13(4): Shey get here now I'll send you the location!

Shey: ok I'm on my way!

Xman hangs up and goes to see where the blasts are coming from.

Xman looks on one building still intact and sees someone on it

Xman13(4): hey you!

Black looks down and sees that it's another Xman13.

Xman Black: ah. another me.

Black jumps down to the ground.

Xman13(4): AH! It's... It's...

Xman Black: heh. Another you?

Xman13(4): um... Which universe are you from?

Xman Black: um...

Xman13(4): you don't know do you...

Xman Black: IT DOESN'T MATTER!

Xman13(4): ok then... Why are you doing this?

Xman Black: because... It makes me happy.

Xman13(4): how!

Xman Black: seeing people run in fear. Getting the satisfaction of seeing death and destruction… It feels good.

Xman gets in a fighting position.

Xman13(4): I'm gonna kick your ass now.

Xman Black: let's see if you're stronger than the last me.

Xman and Black start throwing punches at each other and they both dodge each other's attacks.

Xman Black: heh you're better than the girl.

Xman13(4): the girl?

Black kicks Xman back.

Xman Black: now I gotta actually try.

Xman13(4): wait you weren't trying!

Shey just shows up to the same area as Xman and Black and sees them  
Both.

Sheys thoughts: imma stay over here find out what's going on. Then I can get a sneak attack in and help.

Back with Xman and Black.

Xman Black: let me show you.

Black starts attacking Xman and starts beating him badly

Xman Black: ha! Now this is just sad!

Black pushes Xman to the ground and grabs his arm.

Xman Black: I know you're not done yet?

SNAP!

Black breaks Xman's arm.

Xman13(4): AAGH!

Xman Black: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Xman Black: now it's time for... AGH!

Black gets kicked in the face and moved back by a hedgehog with a cape.

Xman13(4): huh...

Xman looks up.

Xman13(4): heh heh... It's you...

Sheys thoughts: it's... it's Him he's back!

It's shown to be Banart who's finally come out of hiding.

Banart(4): what do you think you're doing here freak!

Xman Black: Banart?

Banart(4): yes that's the last person you'll see!

Xman Black: heh let's see if you're stronger than the last one!

Xman tries to get up but falls back to the ground.

Xman13(4): Banart... Kick... Kick his ass...

Xman passes out.

Banart(4): hmp. With pleasure.

Xman Black: so are we gonna fight or am I gonna just beat you to a pulp like I did to him?

Banart(4): let's get started creep!

Banart pulls out 2 guns and starts shooting at Black but black dodges them all.

Xman Black: that's not fair I'm not using guns!

Banart(4): it's not fair that you're destroying my home!

Banart runs out of bullets and reloads

Xman Black: ha!

Black rushes at Banart while Finishes reloading.

Banart(4): take this.

Banart shoots at Xman black but only manages to hit his ear.

Xman Black: AGH! You...

Blacks ear starts to bleed.

Banart(4): so you do get hurt by guns.

Black rushes at Banart's and knees him in his chest and grabs his gun.

Xman Black: so do you...

BANG!

Black shoots Banart in his head.

Xman Black: well that was quick...

Shey: AAHH!

Shey tries to get a good kick on Black.

Xman Black: huh?

Black dodges her kick and back hands Shey into the ground.

Xman Black: and what was that...

Black looks at Shey on the ground with tears running down her face.

Xman Black: ugh...

Blacks red eye turns purple and the flame stops. Tears start to come out of Black's eyes.

Xman Black: oh god... I... I gotta get outa here...

Black turns and starts walking away. Shey gets up still crying.

Shey: YOU'RE A MONSTER!

Black stops.

Xman Black: I know...

Shey: huh?

Xman Black: AGH!

Blacks red eye returns and he turns around and grabs Shey by her scarf.

Shey: AH!

Black looks at her then his red eye turns purple.

Xman Black: grr...

Black rips the scarf off of her and turns to runoff.

Xman Black: be lucky your alive!

Black runs off.

Shey with tears running down her face goes on her knees and looks at Xman and Banart.

Shey: why didn't he...

Shey gets up and wipes the tears from her face.

Shey: I... I gotta follow him.

Shey heads in the same direction as Black.

In universe 1 Xman is training with Michael.

Michael: AAH!

Michael rushes at Xman but Xman moves and Michael trips falling to the floor.

Michael: oof!

Xman13(1):hmm... How do you expect to become super when you can't even fight.

Michael tries to trip Xman but Xman jumps over his legs.

Xman13(1): like I said... Can't even fight.

Michael: hey! I can fight!

Xman13(1): then why aren't you hitting me?

Flexer: um I think it's because you're not holding back.

Xman13(1): oh... Yeh...

Xman helps Michael up.

Xman13(1): well sorry son I'm not that good with the training.

Michael: just like in my time.

Xman13(1): well let's head back to Banart he can train you better than me.

Xman's communicator starts to buzz and it's Banart calling him.

Xman13(1): well speak of the devil...  
Banart we were just about to head back to your house.

Banart(1): so is Michael a super?

Xman13(1): um... No.

Banart(1): hmm are you using an emerald?

Xman13(1): you can't turn super without one.

Banart(1): well forget that I need a favor...

Later with Banart and Deadix training.

Deadix: AH!

Deadix try's to punch Banart but Banart catches both his fist.

Banart(1): you call these punches!

Banart let's go of his fists and kicks Deadix back.

Banart(1): what are you going to do when evil Xman comes!

Deadix: I'm... gonna beat him...

Banart(1): wrong! Right now you're going to let him win because you're too weak!

Deadix: grr

Banart(1): use your strength I know you feel it inside you.

Deadix: I... I don't... Feel anything...

Banart(1): we need a break lets... Deadix move!

Deadix: huh?

Deadix turns and sees a blast then he jumps out of the way and the blast hits a rock blowing it up.

Xman Black: you're going on a break? But I just got here.

Deadix and Banart look to see Black was the one who shot the blast.

Deadix: AH... Uh...

Banart(1): I'm guessing that's him?

Deadix: uh huh...

Banart(1): let's go Xman faker! HAA!

Banart turns super.

Xman Black: ok.

Black shoots a blast at Banart and Banart goes on the ground and turns back to normal.

Deadix: AH!

Xman Black: ha ha ha! That was easier than I thought.

Banart(1): Deadix...

Deadix turns and looks at Banart.

Banart(1): take this...

Banart throws a chaos emerald to Deadix and he catches it.

Banart(1): beat him..

Banart passes out.

Deadix: how how did you beat a super!

Xman Black: what's so special about him being a super.

Deadix: huh?

Xman Black: wait so you can't turn super?

Deadix: uh...

Xman Black: then you and this universe are screwed. HAA!

Black turns super.

Deadix: but... But... How!

Xman Black: that doesn't matter because I'm gonna kill you.

Deadix: grr...

Xman Black: this world.

Deadix: grr...

Xman Black: and all the universes in my way.

Deadix: grr...

Xman Black: all because you were too weak to be a super.

Deadix: no... NO I'M NOT!

Xman Black: huh?

Deadix: AAAHHHH!

Deadix's hair turns yellow.

Deadix: AAAHHHH!

A flash of light come out of Deadix and he becomes super.

Xman Black: wow so you actually...

Deadix rushes at Black punching him in the face.

Xman Black: AGH!

Deadix: I'm gonna kill you before you kill anyone else!

Deadix keeps throwing punches at Black but he dodges them all.

Xman Black: wait it's me!

Deadix: what are you talking about...

Black grabs both of his fists and pushes Deadix back.

Banart(1): stop punching him Deadix.

Deadix turns around and sees Banart standing and he's perfectly fine.

Xman Black: *cough cough*

Xman13(1): it's me the good Xman.

Michael and Flexer come out from the bushes.

Flexer: wow! It really worked he's a super!

Michael: yeh... Great job...

Deadix: wait what's going on?

Banart(1): I set this up so you could get angry and become super.

Xman13(1): and it worked!

Xman turns back to normal.

Banart(1): now that your super... HAA!

Banart turns super.

Banart(1): now I can get you ready.

In universe 2 Banart is running to the dimension jumpers.

Banart(2): I hope that they're still there.

Banart makes it's to the place.

Banart(2): yes! Two more left!

Banart gets in one of them.

Banart(2): I gotta go to Flexer and warn her about this Xman Black guy.

With the press of a button Banart is sent to universe 1 so he can warn Flexer about the oncoming threat.

In universe 4 Black is in an abandoned Factory and is his true self and not the killer we seen him as.

Xman Black: how am I like this?


	3. Hax arc

Hax ark story:

2 years after the Xman Black ark, Hax has Perfected his X-gene and is talking to an unknown person about his plan for revenge.

Hax: and i want him found…

Unknown: but if he has what you say he does… how will i get him.

Hax: when you get to universe 4 test your new power then get what i want.

Unknown: what about the girl?

Hax: she will be useful for something else… now go!

Unknown: yes my master. I will leave at once.

The unknown hedgehog leaves to universe 4.

Hax: i should try to find the boy…

Hax turns around and looks at Xandras body laying on a table.

Hax: no… you should be good enough…

In universe 4, Xman13 and Shey are on a building making a plan to get Blaze, a hedgehog with fire powers who has been causing a lot of problems.

Xman13(4): so then i can get the info we need.

Shey: yeah… but how are you gonna get out?

Xman13(4): the way i came in.

Shey: i'm pretty sure we would become big targets after this.

Xman13(4): yeah but i'm already a big target.

Shey: no… not really…

Xman13(4): what you mean?

Shey: i know some of these guys and they try to avoid you.

Xman13(4): i guess that makes sense…

That plan won't work!

Xman and Shey turn and see their Banart with a scar, a headband, and a scarf.

Xman13(4): B… Banart?

Shey: is… is that really you?

Banart(4): yup… i'm back.

Shey runs up to Banart and hugs him.

Shey: how! I saw you…

Shey has a flashback of when Black shot Banart in the head.

Shey: you were… you died…

Banart(4) yeh heh heh…

Banart pushes Shey off of him softly.

Banart(4): yeah i don't do hugs... anyway it's a long story and i've gotten shot before i can manage.

Shey: but…

Xman13(4): it's true. He's been shot plenty of times before.

Shey has the same flashback again.

Shey: ok…

Xman13(4): but what happened to you man?

Banart(4): i've been of getting stronger.

Xman13(4): well you could've told us we thought you were dead.

Banart(4): well im fine so it doesn't matter.

Xman13(4): so that explains the scar then huh...

Banart(4): yes i've been through some intense training.

Shey: what's up with the headband and scarf?

Banart(4): it was part of my training.

Xman13(4): but we still don't know…

Banart(4): know what…

Xman13(4): if you're a full good guy now.

Banart(4): really… after i risked my life saving you and Shey, you still think i'm a bad guy.

Xman13(4): well yeah…

Banart(4): my days of being evil are over… i've found who i want to be and i want to do good by protecting the people of this universe.

Xman13(4): awesome!

Xman puts his hand on Banarts shoulder.

Xman13(4): i'm glad your back Banart…

Banart(4): i'm glad to be back… now lets fix this plan of yours…

In universe 1 Xman13 and Xman Black are sitting in Banarts living room talking about Xman13s son.

Xman Black: so that baby is yours?

Black points at the baby Xman13 is holding.

Xman13(1): yeah… why is that so hard to believe?

Xman Black: well… you do know you need to have sex to make a child…

Xman13(1): yes and…

Xman Black: who did you have sex with!

Xman13(1): umm…

Xman Black: don't tell me…

Xman13(1): i don't know.

Xman Black: how do you not know!

Xman13(1): i don't even remember having sex…

Xman Black: so…

Banart walks into the room.

Banart(1): did you make sure it's yours?

Xman13(1): yes. I did a blood test and it's mine.

Banart sits down.

Banart(1): well then it's an accident.

Xman13(1): hey! Don't call my child an accident!

Xman Black: so you intended to have him?

Xman13(1): um… no…

Banart(1): then he's an accident.

Xman Black: did you even name him?

Xman13(1): no…

Banart(1): what are you gonna name him then?

Xman13(1): hmm…

Xman13 thinks He looks down at his child who has purple hair and remembers his son from the future…

Xman13(1): MICHAEL!

Xman Black: why Michael?

Xman13(1): its little Michael!

Banart(1): how do you know it's him?

Xman brings the baby closer to Banart.

Xman13(1): it looks just like him.

Xman Black: um… who's Michael?

Banart(1): his kid from the future…

Xman13(1): he died…

Black looks at the baby and has a flashback of him killing Michael.

Xman Black: gah!

Black grabs his head in pain.

Banart(1): Black whats wrong!

Xman13(1): are you ok?

Black stands up and has one hand on his head.

Xman Black: im… im fine.

Black walks to the door.

Xman Black: i… hah… Need to go…

Black leaves the house.

Xman13(1): what's wrong with him?

Banart(1): he's having trouble with his memories when he… you know…

Xman13(1): oh…

Banart gets up.

Banart(1): i'm gonna go check up on him.

Banart leaves the house.

Xman13(1) huh…

Xman looks at his child.

Xman13(1): well i guess you're finally here Michael.

In universe 2 Deadix and Flexer are sitting on a building.

Deadix: so are you actually gonna come to Banarts house.

Flexer looks down at her feet.

Deadix: cmon Flex its been 2 years you gotta get over it sooner or later.

Flexer ignores him and continues to look at her feet.

Deadix: so your gonna go home and do nothing huh?

Flexer: yup…

Deadix: cmon Flexer you gotta do somethin! You can't sit in your house forever and do nothing! Why don't you wanna go to Banarts house anyway!

Flexer looks at Deadix.

Flexer: Black is there…

Deadix: i know but…

Flexer: but what… but he's the person that killed the hedgehog who raised me and protected me my whole life… but he's the person who killed the girl i spent my whole life trying to save…

Flexer starts to cry a little bit.

Flexer: but he's the person who killed Michael… the guy who brought happiness to my life after years of pain… my best friend… and i wanted to be more than friends before that bastard killed him.

Deadix rubs Flexers back.

Deadix: im… im sorry i… i didnt know thats how you felt about him…

Flexer: it's fine…

Flexer wipes the tears from her face.

Deadix: i know what he did was bad… but he's changed alot and hes not the same hedgehog he was.

Flexer: pfft!

Deadix: remember that Banart and Shey used to be bad guys too but look at them now.

Flexer looks back to her feet.

Flexer: hmm…

Deadixs communicator buzzes and Deadix see's it's a message from Xman13.

Deadix: well i know a reason you might wanna go...

In universe 4, Banart, Xman, and Shey are outside of a club at night.

Banart(4): alright. X…

Xman13(4): i'm on it.

Xman goes to the back of the club.

Shey: alright let's go.

Banart puts his hand infront of her.

Banart(4): wait.

Shey: what?

Banart(4): humans do… weird things so don't be surprised at what the humans are doing…

Shey: why would i be surprised?

Banart(4): when we get in just ignore them and do what you have to.

Shey: ok.

Banart and Shey walk into club with loud music and see toplesswoman walking around and dancing on poles, guys drinking and smoking and throwing money.

Banart(4): this is what i'm talking about!

Shey: yeah… imma do what i came to do…

Banart(4): i'll distract Albirdo, if he's busy with me he can't send men after you!

A man wearing all black walks up to a man wearing a suit with to woman at his side.

Security: sir!

The man sitting turns his head to look at him.

Albirdo: what! Don't you see i'm busy!

Security: Banart is here sir! And he brought another hedgehog with him!

Albirdo: Banart! What the hell is he doing here!

Banart(4): why don't you find out!

Albirdo and the security look and see Banart with his arms folded.

Security: what the hell do you want!

Albirdo: hey! Leave me and Banart to ourselves!

Security: hmp!

The man leaves and Albirdo waves the 2 women to go away.

Albirdo: so what brings you here Hedgehog!

Banart(4): i want info!

Albirdo blows a huff of smoke and puts his cigar back in his mouth.

Albirdo: what do you need!

Banart(4): listen imma cut the crap here! I know you have other hedgehogs working with you!

Albirdo: heh heh heh… you weren't the only one to do my work! You hedgehogs have special abilities that i can use!

Banart(4): what about one named Blaze!

Albirdo looks at Banart with a bit of shock.

Albirdo: what about him!

Banart(4): tell me where you got him!

Albirdo: ha ha ha! You leave me and then expect to come back after 4 years and ask me for things!

Banart(4): that's exactly what i expect!

Albirdo: ha! Aint gonna happen! So you can enjoy the club or get the hell outta here!

Banart(4): ugh…

Banart gets close to Albirdo and puts his hand open right in front of him.

Albirdo: what the hell are you doing!

A little ball of light forms in Banarts hand.

Banart(4): you're gonna tell me what i want about Blaze or i'll get to test how chaos blasts work!

Albirdo starts to sweat a little and get nervous then quickly calms down.

Albirdo: heh heh… i like the way you think Banart!

Banart(4): hmp.

Albirdo blows another huff of smoke.

Albirdo: alright i'll talk!

Banart(4): good! Now where'd you get Blaze!

Shey walks up some stairs to get into the back upstairs area but sees 2 guys in her way.

Man1: what are you doing back here.

Shey: i was just um…

Man2: what's a little hedgehog like you doing in a club like this.

Shey: umm…

The door behind them gets kicked on to both the men and they get knocked out.

Shey: huh…

Shey looks up and sees Xman.

Shey: what if i wasn't here?

Xman13(4): then i would knock out whoever was.

Shey walks into the room and sees three guys knocked out on the ground.

Xman13(4): sorry bout the mess.

Shey: where is what we need?

Xman13(4): i don't know. Thats what your here for.

Shey: yeah but i could get help.

Xman13(4): i can't help you with that… but i can help with other things later…

Shey: heh…

Shey looks through some papers.

Shey: nothin here.

Xman13(4): well check the computer.

Xman points at a desk with a computer.

Shey: i was going to check that next.

Shey goes to the computer and starts looking through some files.

Shey: hey come look at this.

Xman13(4): what.

Xman looks at the screen and sees Blaze, a hedgehog with brown and fiery kind of hair.

Xman13(4): and what about him?

Shey: we got all of the dirty work he's supposed to do.

Xman13(4): how convenient that the computer had no password and this important info wasn't secure in any way.

Shey: um… yeah… hey look it says hes gonna be getting some stuff from some Giuseppe guy.

Xman13(4): when is this gonna take place?

Shey: hmm… around 5 o'clock tomorrow.

Xman13(4): nice we got what we need.

Shey: now let's go.

In the future of universe 1 Skye and Banart are with Bruce18 who is working on a new robot.

Skye: this is the dumbest idea you guys have ever had.

Bruce18: listen, i've been working on this for months now and i'm not gonna stop just cuz hes like the robot from Banarts stories.

Banart(F1): which robot are you talking about?

Bruce18: i don't know. How many robots have you fought anyway?

Banart(F1): um… 3 or 4 i think…

Skye: well making this thing will make it 4 or 5.

Banart(F1): cut it out Skye it's gonna be fine.

Skye: well sorry dad that Bruce is so great with machines.(sarcasm)

Banart(F1): you can trust him.

Bruce18: yeah i know what i'm doing.

Skye folds her arms and leans on a wall.

Skye: pfft!

Bruce18: alright! It's done!

Banart(F1): lets turn this thing on.

Bruce18: wait!

Banart(F1): what?

Skye: what… did you mess something up stupid?

Bruce18: no! It needs a name.

Skye: ugh… stupid.

Banart(F1): well… what do ya want to name it.

Bruce18: hmm… i know! MetalR!

Skye: MetalR?

Bruce18: yup.

Banart(F1): why MetalR?

Bruce18: well hes metal obviously and the R can stand for many things like, recreation, redemption, etcetera.

Skye: why do you assume it's a guy?

Banart(F1): did you really ask that?

Bruce18: well first i made HIM and i'm pretty sure i programed him to be a guy, and second he has no boobs.

Skye: ew…

Banart(F1): well you asked him.

Skye: really dad!

Banart(F1): you asked.

Bruce18: ok let's turn him on!

Bruce tries to turn on the robot but nothing happens.

Bruce18: what the…

Banart(F1): why isn't it turning on?

Bruce18: i don't know!

Bruce tries it again but nothing happens.

Bruce18: damnit!

Skye: ha! Your toy didn't work stupid!

Bruce18: shut up!

Banart(F1): hey… maybe there's a few things you gotta fix.

The robot's eyes turn on.

MetalR: objective excepted.

Skye: so it does work huh?

Bruce18: yes it works!

MetalR looks at Bruce18.

Banart(F1): um… turn him off.

Bruce18: wait why?

Banart(F1): we didn't give him an objective!

MetalR opens his hand and aims it at Bruce.

MetalR: eliminate.

MetalR shoots a blast but Bruce jumps out of the way and makes a whole in the wall.

Skye: shit! What did you do!

Bruce18: i… i don't know he must've processed wrong!

Banart(F1): i gotta smash it! AAH!

Banart turns super.

Banart(F1): Skye get Bruce and leave!

Skye: but what about you?

Banart(F1): just go!

MetalR rushes at Banart and grabs him by his neck.

Banart(F1): gah!

Inside of MetalRs head.

Hax: no no no. let him go that's not your task.

MetalR lets go of Banart.

Hax: get to universe 4 now!

MetalR: yes my master.

MetalR runs away.

Banart(F1): DAMMIT!

Banart chases after the robot and Skye sees.

Skye: Bruce are you ok?

Bruce18: yeah im… im fine…

Skye: try and get yourself up i gotta help dad.

Bruce18: ok… ill just be here…

Skye follows Banart and the robot.

Bruce18: actually…

Bruce gets up.

Bruce18: imma make a call…

Banart Jumps at MetalR and kicks him to make him stop running.

MetalR: gah!

Banart(F1): we aren't finished!

Banart tries to punch MetalR but MetalR grabs his fist and throws him back.

Banart(F1): damn… how are these things made…

MetalR : stay if you wish to stay alive.

Banart(F1): i'm not listening to a walking trash can like you.

MetalR: very well.

MetalR goes to stab Banart but Skye comes and kicks MetalR out of the way.

MetalR: gah!

Banart(F1): Skye! What are you doing here!

Skye: i came here to help you.

Banart(F1): i can handle it! You're supposed to be with Bruce!

Skye: he's fine… you need help by the way he choked you back there.

MetalR: grr… that's it i… gah!

Xman13 kicks MetalR in his super form and MetalR flies back.

Xman13(F1): ha! Perfect hit!

Banart(F1): Xman! What are you doing here!

Xman13(F1): Bruce called me and told me about the robot. So i flew here as fast as i could.

Banart(F1): hmp… i can handle it.

Xman13(F1): that means it should be much easier for me.

MetalR: grr…

Inside of MetalRs head.

MetalR: master i can't handle the super hedgehogs.

Hax: i told you to ignore him and get to universe 4!

MetalR: he followed me and now there is another super here.

Hax: hmm… it must be Xman13… i'm going to give you an upgrade to handle these supers.

MetalR gets up and gets a power boost.

Xman13(F1): what the hell!

Banart(F1): how did he get more power!

Skyes thoughts: Damnit i don't wanna use it but if this goes on i'm gonna have to.

Xman13(F1) Banart i'll handle this but if i need help you jump in.

Xman and MetalR start fighting.

Banarts thoughts: Damnit! How… how is he stronger than me!

Xman throws a punch at MetalR but MetalR dodges and Punches Xman in the stomach.

Xman13(F1): gah!

MetalR kicks Xman away.

Xman13(F1): thats it…

Xman puts his hands together in front of him.

Xman13(F1): ULTRA CHAOS SPE…

MetalR punches Xman in his stomach with full force.

Xman13(F1): GAH!

Xman turns back to his normal form.

Banart(F1)&Skye: damnit!

MetalR kicks Xman into a building.

Banart(F1): i gotta do…

Skye: dad…

Banart(F1): what?

Skye: im… im gonna take him on…

Banart(F1): but you're not strong enough to take him on!

Skye: i… i didn't want to show you this yet…

Banart(F1): what are you talking about?

Skye: get Xman.

Skye turns to MetalR.

Skye: i'm gonna smash you my self! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Skye continues to yell and a black aura starts to form around her.

Banart(F1): guh… uh…

Xman13(F1): are you thinking what i'm thinking.

Banart has a flashback of when Xman Black turned into a dark super for the first time.

Banart(F1): but how could she have that! Only Xman13s can have that!

Skye: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Skyes hair starts to flash black and blue.

Xman13(F1): that confirms it… she has…

Skye: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Skyes eyes turn orange and a flash of light comes out of her.

Banart(F1): shes… shes a dark super…

Xman13(F1): and she's stronger than both of us.

Banart(F1): grr…

Banarts thoughts: how... How the hell... is my own daughter stronger than i am! And… and now she… she has a super form i could never have!

The flash of light goes away and Skye stands in her dark super form and points at MetalR.

Skye: heh heh heh… you're finished.

In MetalRs head.

Hax: how… how the hell does she have that!

MetalR: what is it?

Hax: it's something you need to get away from… now!

MetalR tries to run but Skye punches him back.

MetalR: GAH!

Skye: you're not going anywhere…

Skye puts her arms in front of her and smirks.

Skye: heh heh heh… i'm gonna enjoy blasting you away!

A small ball of energy forms in Skyes hands.

Skye: HAAAAAAAA!

The ball gets bigger and lighting starts going around Skye.

Skye: ha ha ha!

Banart(F1) how… where… where did she learn that…

Xman13(F1): SKYE! STOP IT YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY HALF THE CITY!

Skye: CHAOS SPEAR!

Skye shoots a giant blast at MetalR.

Hax: damnit! you're taking too many resources… i'll give you one more upgrade and that's it!

MetalR gets a new layer of metal and stops the blast with his hands.

Banart(F1): what!

Skye: guh...

MetalR pushes the blast up into the sky.

Banart(F1): how does he keep getting stronger!

Xman13(F1): at least she didn't hit the city with that blast.

Skye: wha… i… i put all my power into that blast…

Skyes eyes turn back to blue.

Skye: guh… uh…

Skyes hair turns back to blue and passes out and falls to the floor.

Banart(F1): SKYE!

MetalR runs away and Banart runs to Skye and carries her.

Banart(F1): grr… DAMN ROBOT!

Banart turns super and the floor under him starts to crack.

Banart(F1): gg...grr… why… why did… why did you do that!

Xman(F1): calm down Banart!

Banart(F1): dont tell me to calm down!

Xman13(F1): youre gonna kill people if you don't calm down!

Banart(F1): is your own child stronger than you! Is your child beaten by a machine that you helped make! Does your child have a evil form inside of her that you never knew she had!

Xman13(F1): no but…

Banart(F1): then you have no place to talk!

Xman13(F1): BUT MY SON IS DEAD REMEMBER!

Banart looks shocked at Xman.

Xman13(F1): remember Michael! My mistake child! How he died because i let him go to the past!

Banart turns back to normal.

Banart(F1): i… i'm sorry… it's just...

Xman13(F1): dont worry about it… we just gotta go get that robot.

Banart(F1): where could he have went?

Xmans communicator starts to buzz and Xman sees its a call from their labs.

Xman13(F1): well he's at the labs… and knowing everything that's happened before...

Banart(F1): he's going to another dimension.

Bruce18: well shit! What happened here?

Banart(F1): what took you so long?

Bruce18: well i was fixing… wait what happened to Skye?

Banart(F1): it's a long story here just take her and make sure she ok.

Bruce takes Skye.

Bruce18: where are you guys going?

Xman13(F1) getting that bot.

Banart(F1) lets go!

Banart, Xman, and Bruce make it to the labs and see someone hiding.

Banart(F1): what happened here?

Doctor: that...that robot came in and took the time machine we built and destroyed everything else.

Bruce puts Skye down on a table.

Bruce18: so he wanted to go back in time instead of another dimension?

Xman13(F1): it seems so… wait…

Banart(F1): what?

Xman13(F1): we can't go to different dimensions anymore right?

Banart(F1): yeah why?

Xman13(F1): he's going back to get to another dimension.

Banart(F1): well how are we gonna stop him we have no way of getting back.

Skye wakes up.

Skye: guh… what happened…

Banart goes to Skye and hugs her.

Banart(F1): are you ok? Are you in any pain? Did the robot hurt you badly?

Skye: dad… i'm ok…

Banart let's Skye go.

Banart(F1): just making sure but…

Skye: but what?

Banart(F1): how the hell did you turn into a dark super!

Skye: um…

Banart(F1): and don't try to lie to me!

Skye: fine… Bruce gave it to me…

Banart(F1): what!

Banart looks at Bruce who is sweating and nervous.

Bruce18: eh… heh heh…

Banart goes to Bruce and lifts him from his jacket.

Banart(F1): what the hell did you do to my daughter!

Bruce18: she… she asked for it…

Banart(F1): you're asking for a beating right now!

Xman13(F1): Banart put him down…

Banart(F1): shut it!

Banart turns super.

Bruce18: AAH!

Skye: DAD STOP!

Banart(F1): huh…

Skye: i told him to give me this power…

Banart turns back to normal and puts Bruce down.

Bruce18: that… that sucked…

Banart(F1): why would you want this?

Skye: i… i had nothing special…

Banart(F1): what do you mean…

Skye: you know what i mean! Bruce knows how to fight and can make anything you need, Michael could control time and fight too! But me… i didn't know how to fight and i had no special powers… i couldn't even shoot a chaos spear...

Banart(F1): but why choose this dark form?

Skye: i heard how strong it was when you told us stories about that Dark Xman guy and i thought that i could use it to make me strong instead of needing you to help me and being ashamed of me…

Banart(F1): no… why would i be ashamed of training with you… i would love to have my daughter train with me.

Skye: but… but i thought you wanted me to get stronger on my own…

Banart(F1): no… i want to see you get stronger so i can see my daughter get better with me…

Skye goes up to Banart and hugs him.

Skye: i'm sorry dad…

Banart(F1): it's ok… but how long have you had this form?

Skye stops hugging Banart.

Skye: eh heh… 8 months…

Banart(F1): 8 months!

Skye: yeah…

Banart(F1): why didn't you tell me you had this?

Skye: well… when i use the dark super form i… i lose control and can go crazy… that's why i don't use it at all…

Xman13(F1): sorry to interrupt this family stuff but we have a robot to stop.

Banart(F1): your right...

Xman13(F1): but what are we gonna do? We have no way to get back in time.

Bruce18: i have a way…

Banart(F1): how!

Bruce18: i made something that could help one of us time travel.

Banart(F1): well let us see it.

Bruce18: it's back in my lab.

Xman13(F1): alright then let's go get it!

Xman and the others run back to Bruce's lab.

Skye: wow… you fixed the wall already?

Bruce18: yup.

Banart(F1): alright show us this time traveling thing of yours.

Everyone goes inside and Bruce goes to a table and grabs two short Gauntlets.

Bruce18: these glove can make time travel possible.

Xman13(F1): hey… those look kinda like Michaels gloves.

Bruce18: yeah because i based them off of Michael and his powers.

Xman13(F1): ok then i'll go to the past and you guys stay here and fix up the damage.

Bruce18: yeah… about that…

Xman13(F1): what about it?

Bruce18: well there are only 2 people that it will work for…

Xman13(F1): and those 2 people are…

Bruce18: the only people who can use it are Michael and Sk…

Banart(F1): no! Don't tell me that Skye has to go back in time!

Bruce18: she's the only one right now…

Banart(F1): why is she the only one!

Bruce18: because her genetic makeup is really close to Michaels.

Banart(F1): why can't Xman go! He's his dad he should be able to use them!

Bruce18: yeah but… she… she has Xman13s DNA too…

Banart and Xman13 look at each other.

Xman13(F1): um… how… how is that possible…

Banart whispers to Xman

Banart(F1): you know why idiot!

Xman13(F1): oh… yeah… still a bit weird to me…

Skye: dad… why do i have Xmans DNA in me?

Banart(F1): um…

Bruce18: there are 2 ways this is possible. 1 she isn't really your daughter but was a genetically altered hedgehog with Xmans and your DNA.

Banart(F1): no! That's not why!

Bruce18: or 2 you and Xman13 are gay and somehow a male hedgehog can give birth…

Banart(F1): oh god no! That's even worse!

Xman13(F1): well technically…

Banart smack Xman on the back of his head.

Banart(F1): shut it X!

Xman13(F1): ow! My head!

Skye: then why!

Banart(F1): ugh… fine…

Banart faces the exit.

Banart(F1): you can go to the past…

Banart runs out of the lab.

Skye: what the hell…

Xman13(F1): well… you're going to the past Skye.

Bruce give Skye the gauntlets.

Bruce18: put them on, i made them like the ones you have now so there shouldn't be any problems with how they feel.

Skye puts the gloves on.

Skye: wow. They do look look like my gloves.

Bruce18: yup and they have a communicator built in like your other ones.

Skye: sweet.

Bruce18: now…

Skye opens her hand infront of her.

Skye: HAA!

Xman13(F1): um…

Skye does it again.

Skye: SHAZAM!

Bruce18: what are you doing?

Skye looks at the gloves.

Skye: how do you use these things?

Bruce18: you have to use chaos control.

Skye: but… but i can't do that...

Bruce18: just try it.

Skye gets ready to go back in time.

Xman13(F1): good luck in the past.

Skye: thanks.

Bruce18: alright now try it.

Skye puts her hands in front of her.

Skye: CHAOS CONTROL!

Nothing happens.

Skye: well…

Xman13(F1): why is she still here?

Bruce18: i don't...

Skye disappears and is teleported to the past.

Bruce18: huh… there must've been a delay.

In the current time of universe 1, Deadix and Flexer are walking to Banarts house with a chaos emerald.

Flexer: so you're sure he said it was Michael.

Deadix: yup.

Flexer: it better be him…

Deadix and Flexer make it to Banarts house.

Deadix: if Xman Black is in there don't be rude ok.

Flexer: i can't be sure of that...

Deadix: c'mon please! Me and Banart have something really cool planed.

Flexer: ugh… fine…

Deadix knocks on Banarts door.

Xman13(1): hold on! I'll be there in a second!

Flexer: is Black there!

Xman13(1): no!

Xman opens the door and Deadix and Flexer see Xman holding a baby.

Xman13(1): him and Banart left a while ago...

Deadix: where are they?

Xman13(1): i don't kn…

Flexer takes the baby away from Xman.

Flexer: oh my god! It looks just like him!

Xman13(1): hey! Be careful with my child!

Flexer: oh… yeah… who's the mom?

Xman13(1): heh about that…

Flexer: you don't know do you…

Xman13(1): yeah…

Deadix well can we come in?

Xman13(1): yeah sorry. Come in.

They all sit on the couch and Flexer plays with baby Michael.

Xman13(1): so why do you have a chaos emerald?

Deadix: well me and Banart learned this new move…

Xman13(1): oooo! You gotta show me!

Deadix: well i need Banart to do it.

Xman13(1): imma send him a message now.

With Banart and Xman Black sitting next to a tree.

Banart(1): so just try and deal with them a bit longer and the visions will go away soon.

Xman Black: and the nightmares?

Banart(1): yes… and the nightmares too.

Black lays on his back.

Xman Black: thanks Banart… im glad im not the only one who dealt with this.

Banart(1): well…

Banarts communicator starts to buzz and he see's a message from Xman.

Banart(1): Deadix is here. It's time we head back.

Banart and Black get up.

Xman Black: i didn't know he was coming over?

Banart(1): we got something planned.

Banart and Black run back to Banarts house.

Flexer: what a cute little Michael you are. Yes you are.

Baby Michael starts giggling.

Xman13(1): maybe you can help me take care of Michael.

Flexer: i would love to but…

Xman13(1): but what?

Flexer: but i spend most of my time rebuilding my world and Deadixs world.

Deadix: yeah we are really busy.

Xman13(1): oh well… i'll get Banart to take care of him.

Banart and Black come through the door.

Banart(1): we're here!

Xman13(1): i can see…

Banart(1): Deadix, did you find a chaos emerald?

Deadix: yeah. It was a pain in the ass to find but me and Flexer found one.

Banart(1): good.

Xman Black: hey Flex…

Flexer: hi…

Banart goes into his room and gets a chaos emerald.

Xman13(1): when did you get that!

Banart(1): i always keep one emerald.

Everyone walks outside.

Flexer: so what are you planning to show us?

Xman13(1): you know you could leave Michael inside right?

Flexer: i know but i wanna hold him.

Deadix: me and Banart have trained together and mastered this new technique that uses Chaos abilities.

Xman Black: so what ever you are about to do me and Xman can do it too?

Banart(1): yes.

Xman13(1): well lets see what it is first.

Banart looks at Deadix.

Banart(1): are you ready?

Deadix: yup.

Deadix and Banart stand next to each other with a chaos emerald in their right hands.

Deadix&Banart: CHAOS!...

Banart and Deadix put put the chaos emeralds together and extend their right arm.

Deadix&Banart: FUSE!

A flash of light blinds everyone.

Xman13(1): shit!

Flexer: GAH! This isn't good for the baby!

The light goes away and a red hedgehog with black marks stands where Deadix and Banart were.

Xman Black: whoa…

Xman13(1): who are you?

Bardix: we are Bardix! The fusion of Deadix and Banart!

Xman13(1): that's awesome! But what's up with the voice.

Bardix: we are together now so both of our voices come out when we speak.

Flexer: how did you guys do it.

Bardix: we used the chaos emeralds to make our chaos energy into one body that is better in everyway.

Xman13(1): speaking of emeralds where are they?

Bardix: they are in this body. The chaos emeralds will be back when we unfuse.

Xman13(1): alright so are you gonna teach us how to do it?

Bardix turns to light then Banart and Deadix split apart with the chaos emeralds.

Banart(1): why should i?

Xman13(1): cuz it would be nice.

Deadix: well it is very hard and you need someone to fuse with.

Xman Black: i'll do it.

Deadix: ok then you both will learn how to chaos fuse.

Flexer: well while you do that i'll be in the house.

Deadix: ok…

Flexer: and could you do it quick cuz we need to get back to universe 7.

Deadix: no problem.

In universe 4 Banart, Shey, and Xman are on a building waiting near the docks.

Xman13(4): alright Giuseppe's guys are here.

Banart(4): now we just wait for Blaze and then we take him down.

Shey: but how are we gonna not get shot?

Banart(4): remember i told you that i'll take care of them.

Shey: alright they should be here any minute…

BOOM!

An explosion happens in the middle of town.

Shey: what the hell!

Giuseppe and his men get in their cars and drive off.

Banart(4): damnit! The explosion scared them off!

Xman13(4): c'mon we gotta see what that was!

Xman jumps off the building.

Shey: right!

Shey jumps off.

Banart(4): but we gotta… ah damnit!

Banart jumps off and all of them run to where the explosion happened and see a building on fire and Blaze standing there.

Xman13(4): Blaze!

Blaze: damnit now you're here too!

Shey: what happened here!

Banart(4): isn't it obvious that he burned it down!

Blaze: wait i…

Banart(4): i'll handle him you guys check for people in the building.

Xman13(4): right let's go Shey.

Shey: Banart be careful he's tuff.

Banart(4): i can manage.

Shey: alright.

Blaze: oh no you don't.

Blaze tries to shoot fire at Xman and Shey but Banart punches him in the face before he can.

Blaze:GAH!

Banart(4): i'm your problem not them!

Blaze: bastard!

Blaze throws fireballs at Banart but he jumps out of the way.

Banart(4): heh…

Blaze kicks Banart in the face.

Blaze: ha!

Banart(4): grr…

Banart punches Blaze in the stomach and kicks him back.

Blaze: sonofaBitch!

Banart(4): you're tougher than i thought… i am gonna need some help…

Blaze: then call your green friend and the girl back here.

Banart(4): no i don't need help to beat you i was referring to someone else. I can beat you with no problem.

Xman and Shey come back.

Xman13(4): there's nobody around its safe.

Banart(4): good now i can show how easily i can beat you.

Blaze: ha! You're just bluffing!

Banart(4): oh really… Xman!

Xman13(4): yeah.

Banart(4): remember those super hedgehogs we saw.

Xman13(4): yeah why?

Blaze: what are you talking about?

Banart(4): heh… i have that power too…

Xman13(4): what!

Shey: how!

Banart(4): AAAAAAAHHHHH!

The ground under Banart starts to crack.

Banart(4): AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Banarts hair starts to spike up and flash red and yellow.

Xman13(4): guh...uh…

Shey: h… how did he…

Banart(4): AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

A yellow aura forms around Banart.

Blaze: wha… what the hell…

Banart(4): AAAAAAHHHH!

A flash of light comes out of Banart.

Xman13(4): gah!

Blaze: today isn't my day!

The light goes away and Banart is standing in his super form and smirking.

Xman13(4): guh… hes…

Shey: he's a super hedgehog…

Blaze: what the hell is this…

Banart(4): i have to thank you for blowing up this building…

Blaze: huh?

Banart(4): i don't have to worry about hurting anyone while i kill you.

Blaze: what!

Xman13(4): kill!

Shey: Banart you're not gonna kill him right?

Banart rushes at Blaze and punches him so hard in the stomach that Blaze coughs up blood.

Blaze: GAH!

Banart(4): heh.

Banart punches Blaze's arm and breaks his arm.

Blaze: AAHHH!

Banart(4): like i said no problem.

Banart kicks Blaze and he falls to his knees.

Xman13(4): Banart thats enough!

Blaze: grr…

Blaze tries to throw fire but Banart grabs his hand and punches him in the stomach making Blaze cough up blood.

Blaze: GAH!

Banart(4): so you like fire huh?

Blaze: grr…

Banart opens his hand infront of Blaze's face.

Banart(4): there's plenty where you're going.

Banart shoots a blast that takes half of Blaze's face and his broken arm.

Xman13(4): Banart what the hell was that!

Blazes body falls to the ground and Banart turns back to normal.

Xman13(4): why the hell did you do that!

Banart(4): Blaze needed to be stopped.

Xman13(4): yeah but you already beat him we couldve turned him in you didn't need to kill him!

Banart(4): he would just escape and kill more people.

Shey: but you already beat him easily and you could have done it again if he did break out.

Banart(4): ugh… look i got carried away when i was in that form i'm still not used to it.

Xman puts his hand on Banarts shoulder.

Xman13(4): just try to control yourself next time.

Banart(4): alright…

Banarts communicator starts to buzz and Banart looks at it.

Xman13(4): who's that?

Banart(4): no one… but did we move the dimension jumpers?

Xman13(4): no they're still at the lab…

Banart(4): alright we need to get there now.

Shey: wait why?

Banart(4): someone's here…

Xman13(4): who and how do you know?

Banart(4): i dont know whos there but the communicator told me.

Xman13(4): hmm… well if it's a bad guy we better go check it out.

Banart(4): then let's go!

They all run to the lab Banart was made in and see a Blue robot exiting the dimension jumper.

Xman13(4): another robot!

Shey: Banart you were right!

Banart goes behind Xman and Shey.

Banart(4): yeah…

MetalR: Banart.

Xman13(4): what…

Banart turns super.

Shey: we can take him right Banart?

Banart punches Xman and Shey in the back and the fall to the ground.

Xman13(4)&Shey: GAH!

Banart(4): took you long enough to get here.

MetalR: there were… complications.

Xman13(4): Banart… why…

Banart(4): i'm not Banart… im his clone.

Shey: h...how…

Banart(4): i don't have time to explain the story.

MetalR knocks out Xman and Shey.

MetalR: have you located him?

Banart(4): thats what your here for. Can you track down this guy?

MetalR: i can track down any form of Mephiles there is on this planet.

Banart(4): then get tracking. Our master needs this soon.

MetalR: i detect that he is this way.

Banart(4): then let's go.

In universe 1 Banart and Deadix are teaching Xman and Black how to use fusion.

Banart(1): cmon its not that hard!

Xman13(1): you had months to learn it we only have hours!

Banart(1): we'll train for months if we have to so stop complaining!

Xman13(1): fine!

Xman Black: you ready?

Xman13(1): yeah.

Deadix: concentrate all your chaos energy into that emerald.

Xman13(1)&Xman Black: CHAOS!

Xman and Black cross their arms with the emeralds.

Xman13(1)&Xman Black: FUSE!

Nothing happens.

Xman13(1): dammit!

Xman Black: we can't do this…

Banart(1): when you talk like that you can't.

Deadix: i'm gonna go inside and get a drink.

Xman13(1): get me one too.

Deadix goes in the house and sees holding a picture and Michael is sleeping.

Deadix: isn't it too early for him to be sleeping.

Flexer: huh… well he was tired.

Deadix: but this time of the day?

Flexer: he's a baby.

Deadix: hey what you lookin at?

Flexer: oh… it's nothing…

Deadix sits next to Flexer.

Deadix: is it a photo?

Flexer: its… its a picture me and Michael took together.

Deadix looks at the photo.

Deadix: you guys look so cute together.

Flexer starts to tear up a little bit.

Flexer: yeah… i know…

Deadix starts to rub Flexers back.

Deadix: hey don't think about him too much ok.

Flexer wipes the tears from her face.

Flexer: i'll try…

Deadix: do you wanna come out and watch Xman fail?

Flexer: yeah i guess i'll watch.

Deadix and Flexer walk outside.

Xman13(1): where's my drink?

Deadix: oops i forgot.

Banart(1): forget the drink we gotta get this fusion down.

Xman Black: i'm getting close to not wanting to know how to do it.

Xman13(1): not me i'm gonna master this whole fusion thing.

Banart(1): then stop talking and try it again.

Flexer looks over and sees someone walking towards Banarts house.

Flexer: um guys…

Deadix: what?

Flexer points at the hedgehog.

Banart(1): wait is that…

Flexer: Xandra!

The hedgehog is shown to be Xandra.

Flexer: oh my god Xandra your back!

Banart looks in shock.

Xman Black: something's not right…

Flexer walks up ta Xandra.

Flexer: where have you been! We thought you died! Oh and i like the new look but the hair is a bit messy.

Xandra: ….

Xman13(1): what's up Black.

Xman Black: i kill… she was dead and now she's back after 2 years and dressing up like me?

Flexer: where have you been?

Xandra: ….

Xman Black looks at Xandras eye and sees its glowing red.

Xman Black: wait a minute…

Flexer: well…

Xman Black: Flexer get away!

Flexer: huh…

Xandra smirks and smacks Flexer to the side.

Flexer: GAH!

Xandra: heh heh ha ha ha!

Xman13(1): what's wrong with you!

Xandra shoots a blast at Xman but he smacks it away.

Xman Black: something's wrong with her.

Xman13(1): i can tell... But who made her you?

Xman Black: i don't know…

Deadix: sonofabitch! HAA!

Deadix turns super and rushes at Xandra.

Xandra: heh heh heh…

Xandra gets a black aura around her and she kicks Deadix.

Deadix: oof!

Xman13(1): we don't wanna hurt her Deadix be careful!

Deadix throws 2 punches but Xandra dodges both of them.

Deadix: well i don't want her hurting me!

Xandra punches Deadix in the face and pushes him back.

Deadix: GAH!

Xman and Black get in a fighting position.

Xman13(1): Xandra we don't wanna hurt you!

Xandra: ha ha ha ha ha! You hurt me? That's funny.

Xman Black: wha… what happened to you?

Deadix gets up.

Deadix: it doesn't matter right now we should worry about what's gonna happen to us.

Xman13(1): it kinda does matter.

Xandra: you!

Xandra points at Xman Black.

Xandra: i'm here for you!

Xman Black: what do you want me for?

Xandra: i would love to kill you for what you did to me but my master needs you kept alive.

Xman Black has a flashback of when he snaps Xandras neck.

Xman Black: GAH!

Xman Black grabs his head in pain.

Xman13(1): are you alright?

Xandra: heh… i don't even have to throw a punch to hurt you!

Xman13(1): that's it!

Xman rushes at Xandra but she kicks him in the stomach pushing him back.

Xman13(1): GAH!

Deadix: you gotta turn super.

Xman13(1): but both of us as supers would hurt her.

Deadix: she's stronger than we think.

Xandra: just give me Black and you all can live.

Xman13(1): if you want him you gotta get through us! HAA!

Xman turns super and Deadix get in a fighting position.

Xman13(1): Black are you gonna help us?

Black lets go of his head and gets in a fighting stance.

Xman Black: huh… yeah… but i can't go super…

Xman13(1): what! Why?

Xman Black: i could lose control when i'm like this.

Xandra: heh… so 3 on 1 huh?

Xman13(1): yeah so just please stop Xandra.

Xandra: heh heh heh… i'm still gonna win…

Deadix: no you can't!

Xandra: HAA!

Xandra turns into a dark super.

Xman13(1): guh… uh…

Xman Black: h… h… how?

Xandra: heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha!

Deadix: let's go!

Deadix, Xman, and Black rush at Xandra.

Deadix&Xman13(1)&Xman Black: AAAAHHH!

Xandra and the others start to fight.

Flexer: huh?

Flexer gets up and walks to Banart who is still standing in shock.

Flexer: Banart…

Banart(1): uh…

Flexer starts to shake Banart.

Flexer: Banart!

Banart(1): uh…

Flexer: c'mon Banart what's wrong with you!

Banart(1): how.. How is she… alive…

Flexer: it doesn't matter right now you need to help.

Banart(1): but… i can't… i can't hurt her…

Xman13(1): GAH!

Xman Black: Deadix do the fusion thing!

Deadix: but…

Xman Black: she is kicking our ass!

Xandra kicks Xman Black in the face making him fly into the house.

Xman Black: GAH!

Xandra: ha ha ha!

Xman13(1): here take it!

Xman throws a chaos emerald to Deadix.

Deadix: thanks!

Xman Black: Take it!

Xman Black throws a chaos emerald to Deadix.

Xandra: ha ha ha! You think i'll let you do this " fusion" move of yours.

Deadix: Banart take it we gotta fuse!

Banart catches the emerald.

Banart(1): but… Xandra…

Flexer: Banart you gotta do it to save her.

Banart clenches his fist.

Banart(1): hmp. You're right… alright Deadix let's do this!

Deadix: alrigh… GAH!

Xandra kicks Deadix in his arm snapping it.

Deadix turns back to normal and falls to his knees and drops the chaos emeralds.

Deadix: AAAHH!

Xandra: ha ha ha ha!

Xman13(1): Deadix!

Xandra: ha ha… oof!

Banart punches Xandra in his super form.

Banart(1): you guys gotta fuse!

Xman Black: but we don't know how!

Xman13(1): can't you fuse with one of us!

Banart(1): no it'll only work if you guys do it!

Xman13(1): but why we don't know how!

Banart(1): just do it i'll hold her off!

Xandra shoots a blast at Banart and he hits it away.

Banart(1): Xandra…

Xandra: hmm…

Xandra starts beating on Banart.

Xman13(1): cmon let's do this Banart won't last much longer.

Xman turns back to normal and grabs the emeralds then passes one to Black.

Xman Black: are you sure it's gonna work?

Xman13(1): we gotta try. It's our only shot.

Xman13(1)&Xman Black: CHAOS!

Xman and Black cross their arms with the emeralds.

Xman13(1)&Xman Black: FUSE!

A flash of lights comes then goes and a new hedgehog stands smirking.

Xandra: huh…

Xandra stops beating Banart.

Banart(1): they… they did it… guh…

Banart passes out and turns back to normal.

Xandra: whats this?

Xman13 Black: we are... um…

Xandra: what?

Xman13 Black: hold on we need a name…

Xandra: um… you know i'm trying to kill you right?

Xman13 Black: yeah we know we just need a name… how about Xman Black…

Xandra: …

Xman13 Black: um… Black 13! Nah…

Flexer: seriously guys!

Xman13 Black: i got it! Xman13 Black! Yeah that's it Xman13 Black.

Xandra: so your done now?

Xman13 Black: yup 100% done.

Xandra: ok good…

Xandra shoots a blast at Xman but he hits it away.

Xman13 Black: i thought you would be smarter than that.

Xandra: oh yeah! HAAA!

Xandra tries to punch Xman in the face but he grabs her fist.

Xandra: huh!

Xman13 Black: heh what was that supposed to be?

Xandra: grr… that's it!

Xandra flies up and puts her arms in front of her.

Xandra: ill blast you all away!

Xman13 Black: oh yeah and how do you plan to do this?

Xandra: CHAOS BLAST!

Xandra shoots a giant beam at Xman.

Xman13 Black: shit!

Xman turns super.

Xman13 Black: CHAOS BLAST!

Xman shoots a beam at Xandras Beam and pushes it back at her.

Xandra: damnit!

Xman flies quickly and moves Xandra out of the way so the blast doesn't hit her.

Xandra: you… you saved me?

Xman13 Black: well we don't wanna hurt you.

Xandra: why?

Xman13 Black: we care about yo…

Xman13 Black splits and Xman13 and Xman Black fall to the ground.

Xman13(1): oof!

Xman Black: ow! What happened…

Xman13(1): why did we unfuse?

Deadix: it was your first time and you used your super and that body isn't used to that yet.

Xman13(1): shit…

Xandra flies down.

Xandra: i… i feel… GAH!

Xandra falls to her knees and grabs her head in pain.

Flexer: Xandra whats wrong.

In Xandras head.

Hax: you know your job now do it!

Xandra: but i… GAH!

Hax: finish it now! I could end you if i wanted to at anytime!

Xandra: ok ok i'll do it!

Xman13(1): who are talking to?

Xandra: hah… hah…

Xman13(1): are you ok?

Xandra gets up and punches Xman in the stomach.

Xman13(1): GAH!

Flexer: what!

Xman Black: that's it! AAAAHHH!

Xman Blacks hair starts to spike up.

Xman Black: AAAAAHH… GAH!

Xandra knocks out Black.

Xandra: hah… hah… let's go you…

Xandra lifts Xman over her shoulder.

Xandra: hah… let's… hah… get outta here…

Xandra walks away with Black and no one can stop her from taking him.

In universe 4 Brax, an orange hedgehog is walking in an alley at night in the rain.

Brax thoughts: i gotta get this stuff fast…

Brax looks around and grabs an old hat out of the garbage and puts it on.

Brax: i guess this will do…

Brax looks around the corner and enters a dinner with a man behind the counter and sits down.

Tim: hey you're a little late.

Brax: sorry it's pouring out there.

Tim: well i got some food for ya still but it's cold now.

Tim walks to Brax and puts a plate of food in front of him.

Brax: thanks Tim.

Tim: anything to help.

Brax: well thanks for the food but i gotta get going.

Tim: you know you could stay here for the night.

Brax: thank you but too many things could go wrong.

Tim: are you sure? We got a room in the back no one will know that you're here.

Brax: no it's fine but thank you.

Tim and Brax hug and pat eachothers backs.

Tim: see ya tomorrow.

Brax: see ya.

Brax leaves the dinner and walks down the alley he came from.

Brax thoughts: hmm… maybe i should stay in the dinner… only for today though.

It starts to thunder and lightning starts to light up the sky.

Brax: ah shit.

Brax sits in the alley.

Brax: i guess i can eat here.

Brax starts eating the food in the bag.

Brax: mmm… pretty good…

Brax hears metal hitting the ground and stops eating.

Brax: hmm…

The metal sound gets gets closer.

Brax: who's there!

Brax sees glowing red eyes come around the corner.

Brax: what the hell?

The red eyes gets closer.

Brax: stay back i don't want any trouble...

Lightning strikes and the red eyes are shown to be MetalR

Brax: what...what the hell are you?

MetalR: this is him.

Brax: who?

Brax hears someone's footsteps behind him.

Brax: huh?

Brax turns around and lighting strikes showing its Banart.

Brax: Banart!

Banart(4): hmm are you sure this is him?

MetalR: the Mephiles readings lead to him.

Brax: how do you know about Mephiles?

Banart(4): we can do this 2 ways… you can come with us nice and quietly or…

Brax: or what…

MetalR: we take what's in you by force.

Brax: i'm not going if you want Mephiles.

Banart(4): we don't need you… we can kill you and just take the Mephiles from you.

Brax: well if it's a fight you want… HAA!

Brax turns super.

Brax: it's a fight you'll get…

Banart(4): heh heh heh… HAA!

Banart turns super.

Brax: guh… you can turn into this yellow form?

Banart(4): yes and it's called a super form.

MetalR: i've had enough of this chatter…

Banart(4): then let's get to business…

Brax charges at Banart.

Brax: AAAHHH!

In universe 1 Skye makes it to Banarts house and sees everyone beaten.

Skye: shit… i came too late.

Flexer turns around from helping Banart and the others and sees Skye.

Flexer: um… who are you?

Skye: my name is… um…

Deadix looks up.

Deadix: whos that?

Flexer: i don't know she hasn't told me.

Skyes thoughts: hmm… can i tell them my name? Michael did it didn't he? Eh screw it i'll tell em.

Skye: my name's Skye.

Flexer: thats a nice name…

Michael(baby): WAAAHH!

Xman13(1): oh now my kid decides to cry heh heh… ow… it hurts to laugh…

Flexer: i'll go check on him…

Skye: i can help these guys you take care of Michael.

Flexer: how do you know his name?

Skye: eh heh… um lucky guess…

Flexer: hmm…

Michael: WAAAAHHH!

Flexer: i gotta go.

Flexer goes into Banarts house.

Skyes thoughts: Michael is one heavy sleeper if he slept through a robot attack…

Skye looks at Banart who is still passed out.

Skyes thoughts: dad doesn't look that different...

Skye looks at Xman.

Skyes thoughts: but Xman looks way younger…

Deadix: so where'd you come from?

Skye: huh?

Xman13(1): we haven't seen you around here before…

Xman sits up.

Skye: um… i was just… walking around…

Deadix: uh huh…

Skye: so what happened here?

Skye walks over to Banart and tries to get him up.

Xman13(1): an old friend of ours came and messed us up…

Skye: an old friend?

Deadix: her names Xandra… and she came in beat us down…

Skye: Xandra… where have i heard that… oh my god that's the girl version of him!

Skye points at Xman.

Xman13(1): um… how did you know that?

Xman looks at Skyes gloves.

Skye: well my… wait… holy shit she's my mom!

Deadix: what!

Xman13(1): wait your from the future!

Deadix: double what!

Skye: what... no!

Xman13(1): bullshit i can tell by looking at your gloves!

Skye looks at her gloves and quickly puts her hands behind her back.

Skye: eh heh…

Deadix: from the future?

Xman13(1): yeah just like my son was.

Deadix: oh…

Xman13(1): so you're from the future and apparently your mom is Xandra huh?

Skye: i.. Uh… she… ugh fine yes it's true i'm from the future...

Xman13(1): do you know Michael?

Skye: well i knew him before he…

Xman13(1): before he died…

Skye: yeah…

Deadix: well did you come here to stop Xandra?

Skye: um… no i came for a robot…

Deadix: a robot?

Skye: a robot came to the past and i came here to stop him.

Xman13(1): well what did it come for?

Skye: i don't know but i heard you and dad talking about dimensions.

Xman13(1): your dad?

Skye: eh… well i have a dad ya know.

Deadix: so your mom is Xandra and your dad is who?

Skye: well i don't really know if Xandra is my mom.

Xman13(1): well you know your dad right?

Skye looks at Banart.

Skye: yeah i live with my dad.

Deadix: well back to the robot, you said something about dimensions right?

Skye: um yeah…

Deadix: wait he could've already took a dimension jumper without us knowing.

Xman13(1): wait we gotta get to Banarts lab now.

Banart wakes up.

Banart(1): ugh… what happened?

Banart looks up at Skye.

Banart(1): and who are you?

Skye: dad you're ok!

Xman13(1): whoa ho ho ho!

Deadix: well we got the whole family now.

Skye: shit!

Banart(1): wait what happened?

Xman13(1): wait if your mom is Xandra and Banart is your dad that means we save her.

Banart(1): wait she's my daughter!

Skye: eh heh… hi dad…

Banart(1): Xandra and me have…

Deadix: wait if this robot came here at the same time Xandra came back maybe they're connected.

Xman13(1): hmm… that's a possibility.

Flexer walks out the house with Michael.

Flexer: so is Banart up?

Banart(1): wish i wasn't...

Flexer: why?

Xman13(1): well we found out a little secret about Skye here.

Flexer: oh what is it?

Skye: ugh… Xandras my mom and Banarts my dad…

Flexer: oh yeah you're Skye! i remember i met you through Michael.

Skye: oh yeah i remember you now. How long had it been since i've seen you… um… 3 years?

Flexer: i don't know…

Xman stands up.

Xman13(1): well we got an evil friend back from the dead, another evil robot from the future, and a friend we gotta save.

Flexer: you make it sound like a good thing.

Xman13(1): well it's been awhile since we had a fight like the one we had with Xandra and i'm kinda excited to see what else we are up against.

Flexer: Xandra kicked your ass and you're excited about it! Are you crazy!

Banart(1): no he's not. I'm actually interested in fighting these stronger opponents.

Skye: but we have to fight a killer robot too!

Banart(1): and that makes it even better.

Xman13(1): yeah.

Flexer: are they like this in the future?

Skye: yup…

Deadix: well if you guys wanna fight we gotta find out where they went.

Xman13(1): if the robot came for what you say he came for he must've went to Banarts lab and went to another dimension.

Banart(1): well let's go.

Flexer: what about Michael?

Xman13(1): bring him.

Skye: bring a baby to a fight with dark supers and robots!

Xman13(1): you, Deadix, and Skye can keep him safe.

Deadix: no im fighting too!

Skye: you can take care of your own damn child i'm stronger than everyone here! And i got some business with that robot that needs to be taken care of.

Banart(1): just leave him here then.

Flexer: yeah because your house in the middle of the woods is a great place to leave a baby.

Banart(1): than bring the damn baby and stop complaining.

Flexer: mmm… i'm gonna get him…

Flexer goes in the house grabs Michael and comes back out.

Skye: now can we go?

Flexer: but can we not run too fast cuz i have Michael.

Xman13(1): pfft! He'll be fine.

They all run to Banarts old lab and when they get there they see a chaos emerald in a slot on a chamber.

Xman13(1): well he was here.

Banart inspects the chamber.

Banart(1): he went to universe 4.

Skye: well how are we gonna get there? We all can't fit in that thing.

Deadix: Flexer you can teleport us there right?

Flexer: i don't know if can can do it to this many people but i can try.

Xman13(1): but didn't it hurt you to get one person through a portal?

Flexer: opening a portal is different then just teleporting there.

Skye: so you can teleport us to wherever we're going?

Flexer: i can try… but everyones gotta touch eachother.

Xman13(1): where do we have to touch each other because i may not support...

Flexer: anywhere stupid it doesn't matter!

Banart(1): hmp.

Everyone touch each others shoulders and Skye touches Flexer.

Flexer: and give me that emerald.

Xman passes the chaos emerald to Flexer.

Skye: alright now can we go?

Flexer: i gotta concentrate.

Flexer closes her eyes and grips the chaos emerald firmly.

Flexer: CHAOS CONTROL!

Everyone disappears and teleports to universe 4.

In universe 4 Brax is fighting Banart and MetalR in the same alley.

Banart(4): you're tougher than i thought...

Brax: grr…

MetalR: he may be tough but he can't win against both of us.

In Braxs head.

Mephiles: c'mon let me help you with this one.

Brax: no i can handle it…

Banart punches Brax back and MetalR pushes him through the wall into Tim's dinner.

Tim: what the hell?

Mephiles: c'mon Brax we both know you need my help…

Brax: grr…

Banart and MetalR walk in through the whole they made.

Banart(4): heh heh… are you done now?

Brax: fine you can help Mephiles…

Mephiles: great but this might hurt…

Brax falls to his knees and grabs his head in pain.

Brax: GRAAAHH!

Banart(4): Metal what's happening to him!

MetalR: the mephiles readings are getting higher…

Brax: GAAAAH!

Braxs blue lines turn black.

Brax: GRAAAHH! IS… IT… DONE YET!

Mephiles: almost hold on…

Braxs yellow aura turns black and he stops yelling in pain and breaths heavily.

Brax: hah… hah… hah…

Banart(4): what the hell is wrong with him?

MetalR: the mephiles inside of him gave him a boost in strength.

Braxs thoughts: Tim is probably calling the cops right now so i need to finish this fast.

Brax: this is your last chance leave now or die!

Banart(4): ha! There's still two of us and on of you.

Brax stands up.

Brax: hmp.

Brax kicks Banart outside then MetalR tires to punch Brax but he catches his fist.

Banart(4): GAH!

MetalR: huh?

Brax: your finished!

Brax throws MetalR at Banart.

MetalR&Banart(4): GAH!

Banart(4): that's it!

Banart shoots a bunch of blasts at Brax but he hits them away.

MetalR: hmm…

MetalR shoots 2 blasts inside the dinner.

Brax: were you even trying with those 2!

MetalR: yes.

The whole building starts to shake.

Brax: damnit the buildings about to fall!

Brax runs through the back door and sees tim hiding under stairs.

Brax: you gotta get outta here now this place is coming down!

Tim nods his head and gets up.

Tim: but what about the floors above us?

Brax: i'll get everyone out. Just go!

Tim runs out the door and Banart sees him.

Banart(4): oh no you don't…

Banart opens his hand but Xman 1 kicks him and Banart 1 kicks MetalR.

Banart(4)&MetalR: GAH!

Banart(4): what the hell!

Xman13(1): heh… sorry did i interrupt something?

Skye and Deadix come around the corner and go behind Banart and MetalR.

Deadix: is that the robot?

Skye: yeah thats him!

MetalR turns around.

MetalR: the girl!

Skye: what you thought i wouldn't chase your metal ass down!

MetalR turns his head to Banart.

MetalR: we have to retreat we can't win…

Banart(1): there's nowhere to run.

Banart(4): grr…

Banart opens his hand and shoots a bunch of blasts at the building and it starts to fall.

Xman13(1): the building!

Banart(1): Xman hold it up!

Xman and Banart go under the building and hold it up to stop it from falling.

Banart(1): get everyone out now!

Skye: what about these 2!

Xman13(1): this building won't stay up much longer! Shey and Xman won't be able to get everyone out in time!

Banart(4): Metal, lets go!

MetalR and Banart run away.

Skye: damnit!

Deadix: cmon grab my hand.

Skye: why?

Deadix: just do it!

Skye grabs Deadixs hand.

Deadix: HAA!

Deadix turns super then flies up and through a window.

Skye: ow that kinda hurt.

Deadix: please i'm the one who went through the window.

Xman13(4): guys did you forget we got people here.

Shey: we got everyone but we can't get em outta here.

Person: how are we gonna get out!

Brax enters the room that they are in.

Brax: huh? Everyones here…

Xman13(4): yeah we brought them here.

Brax: Xman13?

Xman13(4): yup thats me the great hero i am.

Shey: you can gloat later right now we gotta get these people out.

Deadix: hey can you fly?

Brax: me? I haven't tried.

Deadix: we don't have time for practice… and there's 10 people here…

Deadix runs over to 2 people and grabs there hands then flies them outside to the ground.

Shey: everyone get to the window so he can get you quick.

Xman13(4): nice lines or we can't save you!

Deadix flies back up and grabs 2 more people and brings them to the ground.

Xman13(1): are you almost done!

Deadix: almost just a few more.

Banart(1): make it quick… we can't hold it much longer…

Deadix flies up and grabs 2 more people and brings them to the ground.

Skye i can't stand here.

Skye grabs one person and jumps out with them.

Xman13(4): she's got the right idea!

Xman grabs a Female.

Xman13(4): hold on tight.

Xman winks at her.

Shey: grr… just go damnit!

Xman13(4): oh.. Sorry babe.

Xman jumps out.

Deadix flies back up and grabs 2 people.

Deadix: let's go guys that's it!

Deadix flies down and Shey Brax jump out.

Deadix: ok guys that's it!

Banart and Xman jump out from under the building and let it fall to the ground and break down.

Xman13(1): phew… we got everyone…

Brax: thanks for helping me out there…

Shey: no problem… who ever you are.

3 police cars show up and police officers come out.

Xman13(4): i'll handle this.

Officer: Xman what happened here?

Xman13(4): it's a long story… but these people need your help right now.

Officer: were there any casualties?

Xman13(4): none, We got everyone out before it fell.

Officer: thank you Xman. we are grateful to have someone like you to help out.

Xman13(4): no problem. Now me and my friends are gonna go after who did this.

Officer: alright well help out as much as we can.

Xman13(4): if you see Banart or a Blue robot call me.

Officer: but Banarts right there.

The officer points at Banart 1.

Xman13(4): i mean another Banart that isn't with me.

Officer: alright will do.

Xman13(4): see ya!

Xman and the others run off.

At Banarts lab, Flexer is with Michael who is crying.

Flexer: just a great place to be huh Michael.

Michael: WAAAHH!

Flexer: don't Michael the rain and thunder won't hurt you…

Michael: WAAAHHH!

Flexer: but i makes me wish i weren't the equivalent of a babysitter…

Xman and the others make it to the lab.

Xman13(1): we are back!

Flexer: what happened?

Banart(1): the robot and the Banart clone were there.

Flexer: so there really is a clone of Banart…

Xman13(4): yeah…

Skye: and they are working together…

Shey: and they tried to get him.

Shey points at Brax.

Deadix: who are you anyway?

Braxs thoughts: alright Mephiles i gotta go back to normal.

Mephiles: c'mon already!

Brax: yes the fights over now go!

Mephiles: ugh! Fine but you'll need me again…

Brax turns back to normal.

Brax: my name is Brax.

Xman13(1): what took you so long to turn back to normal?

Deadix: yeah we turned back to normal on the way here.

Brax: i'm not used to my super form yet…

Shey: what universe are you from?

Brax: um… this one… i didn't even know there were other universes out there…

Banart(1): the big question here is why is Banart and MetalR after you?

Brax: it's… it's because what's inside me…

Xman13(1): what's inside you?

Brax: i don't know… but it calls himself Mephiles…

Xman13(1)&Flexer: Mephiles!

Shey: how did you get it!

Brax: um… i was just walking down a street then this black goo attacked me…

Banart(1): black goo?

Brax: yeah.

Xman13(1): it could be the one that took over future me.

Brax: wait you know about this?

Banart(1): yeah… but why doesn't he look like Mephiles?

Skye: he doesn't look like that evil thing anymore.

Banart(1): yeah because we took it outta him.

Brax: so… you know about this Mephiles and met him before?

Xman13(1): yeah he took over me… well not me… well other me…

Shey: i think he gets your point.

Brax: then can you get it out of me?

Xman13(1): well i don't think so…

014

Xman13(4): hey guys!

Everyone turns and looks at Xman who is trying to open a bolted door.

Shey: what are you doing?

Xman13(4): trying...grr… to open this thing.

Shey: heh… you not gonna open it like that.

Shey walks to Xman and kisses him on the cheek then cracks her fingers.

Shey: nice try but i know how to open it…

Xman13(4): how?

Shey moves Xman out of the way of the door.

Shey: Banart blast the door.

Banart(1): Blast the door?

She65-y: blast the door.

Banart opens his hand and blasts the door down.

Flexer: really i have a child here!

Banart(1): sorry that's the only way to get it open.

Xman13(4): wow that was a smart idea…

Shey rubs her finger under Xmans chin.

Shey: thats why im the smart one in this relationship.

Shey walks into the room and Xman blushes.

Xman13(4): i love that girl…

Banart(1): hmp.

Shey: hey guys… you might wanna come look at this…

Everyone looks in the room and sees a red female hedgehog with a black mark across her head in a chamber filled with water.

Deadix: who is that?

Shey: i have no idea.

Xman13(4): she looks kinda cute…

Shey: mmm…

Xman13(4): heh heh but not as cute as you… heh heh…

Shey: much better.

Banart(1): wait… she kinda looks like…

Xman13(1): like you Banart.

Skye: is that like a Xandra but for you dad?

Banart(1): i don't know…

Flexer: should we let her out?

Shey: well it wouldn't be right to keep her in there…

Deadix: yeah i guess she's right guys.

Shey: ok babe you let her out.

Xman13(4): what! Why me?

Shey: what are you afraid to let a girl out of a little chamber?

Xman13(4): what if she attacks me or somethin?

Shey: you'll be able to handle it right? Since your such an amazing hero like you say you are...

Xman13(4): mmm…

Xman walks slowly and presses a button that opens the chamber making all of the water come out and the hedgehog inside falls to the floor.

Xman13(4): um… is she even alive?

The hedgehog opens her eyes and jumps up.

Xman13(4): AH!

Unknown: AH! Who…

The hedgehog looks around and sees everybody.

Unknown: who… where… where am i?

Xman13(1): you're in Banarts lab…

Unknown: whose Banart… who am i?

Shey: you… you don't know who you are?

Unknown: wait you don't know either?

Deadix: we just met you.

Unknown: um… so i don't have a name either?

Xman13(1): Barnetta!

Banart(1): huh?

Xman13(1): your name can be Barnetta because you look like Banart.

Unknown: wait he's Banart?

The hedgehog points at Banart.

Banart(1): yeah ya do…

Barnetta: hmm…. Barnetta… i like the way that sounds…

Xman13(4): so you want us to call you Barnetta?

Barnetta: yeah… i'll be Barnetta…

In universe 7 Xandra has Black and she brings him to Hax.

Xandra: i have what you wanted.

Hax: good! Put him on the table.

Xandra puts Black on the table then his legs and arms get cuffed to the table.

Hax: ah… i've been waiting to get my hands on you…

Black wakes up.

Xman Black: ugh… wha… what happened…

Hax: hello X-13.

Xman Black: AH!

Xman Black tries to get up and looks around and sees only Hax and Xandra.

Xman Black: where am i!

Hax: your home X-13.

Xman Black: what do you mean by home and why are you calling me that!

Hax: well that is who you are…

Xman Black: Xandra! Why are you helping him?

Xandra: …

Hax: i'm getting you back to the way you were.

Xman Black: no your not! AAAHHH!

Black tries to break the cuffs but they don't break.

Hax: the more you struggle the more painful you're going to make this…

Xman Black: GAAAAAAAHHHH!

Black turns dark super and the floor starts to crack with the table.

Xman Black: AAAAAHH!

Hax: ah… the first dark super.

Xandra: he's going to break out.

Hax: Xandra handle him.

Xandra: hmp… HAA!

Xandra turns dark super and puts her hand over Blacks mouth.

Xman Black: MMMMM!

Xandra punches Blacks neck making him pass out and turn back to normal.

Hax: Xandra now go.

Xandra: why?

Hax: you don't wanna be here for this…

Xandra leaves the room and waits outside.

Xman Black: AAAAAHHHH!

Xandra: sounds like Hax is having fun with him.

Xman Black continues to scream then he soon finishes.

Xandra: hmm…

Hax: walks out the room with Xman Black following him.

Xandra: what did you do to him?

Hax: i… changed his thinking process.

Xandra: mmm…

Hax: i have your next mission.

Xandra: what is it?

Hax: Banart and MetalR need help getting what i want.

Xandra: i will leave at once.

Hax: wait… you must take him too.

Xandra: him! He might be on their side still!

Hax: no he's not dont worry…

Xandra: but i can handle it on my own!

Hax: no you can't! You barely got out alive last time you fought them.

Xandra: wait the hedgehogs i fought before are going to be there?

Hax: yes and even more so you need Black to help you.

Xandra: but…

Hax: is it because of what Black did to you?

Xandra has a flashback of when Black was holding her by the neck.

Xandra: mmm… yes…

Hax: well get over it and work with him.

Xandra: ugh… fine let's go Black.

Xman Black: ...

Hax: use the dimension jumpers.

Xandra: of course.

In universe 4 Banart and MetalR are waiting for outside of the lab.

Banart(4): when the hell she gonna get here?

MetalR: any minute now.

Banart(4): do they know that we are waiting for her? No one left the whole time.

MetalR: when she gets here we will attack.

Banart(4): mmm… she needs to hurry her ass up.

In the lab.

Xman13(1): ugh i'm tired of waiting!

Banart(1): deal with it cuz you gotta wait more!

Shey: how do you know they are gonna come for him?

Banart(1): that's the only reason they came here.

Skye: they better come here cuz i wanna kick some metal ass…

ZAP!

Everyone turns and sees Xandra.

Xman13(1): shit!

Banart(1): X… Xandra…

Xandra: …

ZAP!

Black appears next to Xandra.

Deadix: Black!

Xman Black: heh…

Xman13(1): are you ok?

Skye: does he look ok to you?

BOOM!

The wall behind them explodes and Banart and MetalR come in the lab.

Xman13(4): damnit!

Banart(4): it's about time you got here!

Xandra: we had some trouble with him.

Xandra nudges at Black.

Banart(4): mmm…

Xman Black: HAAAAA!

Black turns dark super.

Deadix: can we take them?

Banart(1): me, Deadix and Xman will take them while you guys protect Brax. HAA!

Banart turns super.

Xman13(4)&Skye: right!

Xman13(1)&Deadix: HAA!

Xman13(1): let's do this… GAH!

Black punches Xman in the face.

Xman Black: gah ha ha ha ha!

Xman and Deadix start fighting Black.

Banart(4): get Brax!

Banart 1 runs in front of Banart 4.

Banart(1): no you don't!

Banart punches Banart in the face.

Banart(4): GAH!

Both Banarts starts fighting.

Banart(4): just get him!

MetalR starts fighting Shey, Xman, and Flexer.

Skye: HAAAAAAA!

Skyes hair spikes up and starts flashing black and blue.

Skye: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

A black aura forms around Skye.

Xandra: shit! HAA!

Xandra turns dark super.

Skye: AAAAAAHHHH!

A flash of light comes out of Skye then she turns dark super.

Xandra: your a dark super?

Skye: what does it look like bitch.

Skyes thoughts: wait that's my mom… i feel kinda bad now…

Xandra: you wanna talk shit! HAA!

Xandra rushes at Skye and punches her in the stomach.

Skye: GAH!

Skye uppercuts Xandra and they start fighting.

Brax looks at Michael whom he is holding.

Brax: this isn't the place for you…

Barnetta: well then let's get out of here.

Xman13(4): GO! GAH!

MetalR punches Xman in the face.

Brax and Barnetta run out of the lab.

Xman Black: huh?

Xman13(1)&Deadix: HAA!

Deadix and Xman try to punch Black but he catches both of their fists and slam their heads to each other.

Xman13(1)&Deadix: GAH!

Xman Black: no you dont!

Xman Black flies out of the lab and goes after Brax and Barnetta.

Skye: huh?

Skye sees Black chasing them.

Xandra: bitch i'm over here!

Xandra tries to kick Skye but she dodges it and spin kicks Xandra.

Xandra: GAH!

Skye goes outside and opens her arms in front of her and aims at Black.

Skye: hey asshole!

Black turns around.

Skye: i got this form because of you!

Xman Black: huh?

Skye: SO FUCK YOU!

Electricity forms around Skye.

Skye: CHAOS SPEAR!

Skye shoots a giant blast at Black.

Xman Black: shit!

Black puts his hands in front of him and stops the blast from moving forward.

Skye: HAAAA!

Skye puts more power into the blast.

Xman Black: HAAA!

Black kicks the blast upwards and rushes at Skye then grabs her by her neck.

Skye: GAH!

Skye struggles but can't get out of Blacks grip.

Banart(1): huh?

Banart 1 punches Banart 4 into the ground.

Banart(4): MMMM!

Banart rushes at Black but Xandra jumps in the way.

Xandra: you don't need to interrupt.

Banart(1): grr… HAAA!

Banart gets more power and opens his hand at Xandra.

Xandra: guh…

Banat shoots a blast at Xandra but Xman jumps and pushes her out of the way.

Deadix: Banart stop!

Banart rushes at Xman Black again.

Xman Black: oh you want her huh?

Skye: dad help me!

SNAP!

Black snaps Skyes neck and everyone looks at Black hold her dead body.

Banart(1): guh…

Xman Black: HA HA HA HA HA!

Banart falls to his knees

Xandra: mmm…

Xandra starts rubbing her neck.

Xman Black: here you can have her.

Black throws Skye's body in front of Banart.

MetalR helps Banart out of the ground.

Banart(4): guh… wha...what did he do?

MetalR: killed the girl.

Banart(1): guh… uh… uh…

Banart stands up.

Banart(1): AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Banarts aura grows and the floor below him starts cracking.

Xandra: guh…

Xman13(1): Brax! Barnetta just keep going get out of here!

Brax and Barnetta run away.

Flexer: what about Skye's body! Banart is gonna damage it!

Banart(1): AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Banarts aura starts to flash red and yellow.

Xandra: i'll get it…

Xman13(1): huh?

Xandra runs and gets Skye's body and brings it to Xman.

Xman Black: whats this?

Banart(1): YOU BASTARD!

Banart puts his hands in front of him.

Xman Black: heh… are you mad you lost your little girl?

Xman13 and Shey jump in front of Black.

Xman13(4): Banart you gotta stop your gonna kill him!

Banart(1): GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY X!

Xman Black: wha… uh…

Black looks at Shey and remembers who he is then his red eye turns purple.

Xman Black: guh… uh… what… what happened?

Shey: you're in some deep shit.

Electricity starts to form around Banart.

Banart(1): LAST CHANCE MOVE!

Xman and Deadix jump infront of Shey and Xman.

Xman13(1): you can't do this!

Banart(1): mmm…

Deadix: good just don't...

Banart(1): ULTRA CHAOS SPEAR!

Banart shoots a giant Blast at Black.

Deadix: shit!

Xman13(1): CHAOS BLAST!

Xman shoots a blast at Banarts blast but it only slows Banarts down.

Deadix: CHAOS SPEAR!

Deadix shoots a blast with Xman and it stops Banarts blast from moving forward.

Banart(1): MOVE!

Xman13(1): NO!

Xandra gets up and tires to go to the other but Banart stops her.

Banart(4): what are you doing?

Xandra: i'm gonna help them.

Banart(4): that's not our job!

Xandra: But they helped me twice already and i'm gonna return the favor.

Xandra runs to the others.

MetalR: we should get Brax while we can.

Banart(4): you know where he is?

MetalR: he didn't get far.

MetalR and Banart runoff.

Xandra: CHAOS BLAST!

Xandra shoots a blast at Banarts and it pushes the blast to Banart.

Banart(1): shit!

Banart flies up and the blast hits the lab destroying it.

Banart(1): grr…

Xman13(1): Shey get Black out of here now!

Shey: alright! Cmon babe lets go!

Xman13(4): right!

Banart rushes at Black but Xman, Deadix, and Xandra hold him back.

Deadix: Banart stop calm down!

Banart(1): GRAAHH! Get off of me!

Xman13(1): now Shey! Go!

Xman13(4): Black cmon!

Xman Black: where are we going?

Shey: it doesn't matter lets just go!

Banart(1): get off me!

Shey, Xman, and Black runoff.

Banart(1): get the fuck off me!

Banart struggles to get out but they hold him back.

Deadix: Banart you gotta calm down!

Banart(1): imma kill him! Imma rip him apart!

Xandra: c'mon red guy you gotta snap out of it!

Banart(1): get off!

In an alley Brax and Barnetta are hiding.

Barnetta: why are we here right now.

Brax: we have to hide.

Barnetta: but this place sucks.

Brax: your lucky it stopped raining and that this kid is sleeping.

Barnetta: i just woke up and i have to deal with this shit!

Brax: you're a real pain in the ass.

Banart(4): so are you…

Brax and Barnetta turn and see Banart and MetalR.

Brax: you gotta be kidding me.

Brax gives Michael to Barnetta.

Brax: protect him they won't attack you.

Brax turns super.

Banart(4): heh… Metal…

MetalR raises his hands and his fingers become as sharp as knives.

Brax: hmm…

MetalR rushes at Brax and tries to slash him but Brax keeps dodging all of them.

Brax: what do you want him for anyway!

MetalR tries to slash Brax with both hands but Brax stops him and they lock hands.

Brax&MetalR: HAAAAAA!

MetalR and Brax form auras around them and the floor starts to crack.

Barnetta: what the hell! I have a child here!

Banart goes behind Brax and holds him with a hug like grip from behind.

Brax: huh!

Banart(4): do it now!

MetalR: yes…

MetalR slashes Braxs chest making him bleed.

Brax: GAH!

MetalR looks at his finger and sees its covered in blood.

MetalR: we have what we need… GAH!

Flexer kicks MetalR in the back of the head.

Brax: grr…

Brax hits Banart with the back of his head.

Banart(4): GAH!

Brax starts breathing heavily.

Brax: hah…Mephiles… hah…

Mephiles: is it time?

Brax: yeah… hah… i could use some… hah… help here…

Braxs blue lines turn black.

Flexer: is Michael ok?

Brax: yeah… hah… Barnetta has her.

Brax and Flexer get in fighting positions.

Banart(4): grr…

MetalR: we don't have to fight them...

Banart(4): i want to…

Brax: hah… hah… wanna… get your ass kicked…

Flexer: are you good?

Brax: yeah… hah… i'm… GAH!

Banart punches Brax then he falls to the ground and turns back to normal.

Banart(4): heh…

Flexer: grr…

Barnetta puts the baby down and gives him a piece of cardboard.

Barnetta: here play with that little buddy.

Michael giggles.

Barnetta: hey asshole that looks like me!

Banart(4): huh?

Barnetta: why don't you fight someone who isn't bleeding out!

Banart(4): heh… you think you can fight me? Ha! I'm the better stronger clone.

Barnetta: clone?

Banart(4): heh… you don't know…

Flexer: wait a minute…

Barnetta: i don't know what?

Banart(4): you and me are both clones of this worlds Banart.

Flexer: how!

Barnetta: i don't care!

Barnetta rushes at Banart but he punches her away.

Barnetta: GAH!

Flexer: here use this!

Flexer throws a chaos emerald to Barnetta.

Barnetta: what is it? It… it feels powerful…

Banart(4): hmm…

Barnetta grips the chaos emerald firmly in her hand.

Barnetta: i feel… i feel something…

MetalR goes to attack Barnetta but Banart stops him.

Banart(4): wait… i want to see something…

Barnetta closes her eyes.

Barnetta: mmm…

Barnetta opens her eyes and a yellow aura forms around her.

Barnetta: HAA!

Barnetta turns super.

Banart(4): ah… you learned how to turn super…

Barnetta looks at her hands and arms.

Barnetta: whoa… this feels… this feels great!

Banart(4): mmm… maybe your not so weak after all.

MetalR: we should leave now…

Banart(4): how about you join us…

Barnetta: join you?

Banart(4): sorry… how could i be so rude… what is your name?

Barnetta: my names Barnetta.

Banart(4): the name suits you… so like i was saying you should join Hax.

Barnetta: who?

Banart(4): he was the one who brought us to life… if you work with us you can have anything you want…

Barnetta: why would i help you?

Banart(4): because we are basically the same. We are made to be with each other and rule the weak.

Barnetta: no! I've seen the type of people you work with and i don't want any part of that!

Banart(4): ugh… i didn't want to have to hurt you.

Banart tries to punch Barnetta but she catches his fist.

Banart(4): huh?

Barnetta: heh… what are you surprised i'm this strong?

Banart(4): grr…

Banart kicks Barnetta in the side of her stomach.

Barnetta: GAH!

Banart(4): i wanted us to work together but you had to ruin that.

Barnetta puts her hand on her stomach.

Barnetta: i see what you do and i don't want any part of it…

Banart opens his hand infront of Barnettas face.

Flexer: stop it!

Banart(4): heh… GAH!

Shey and Xman kicks Banart away from Barnetta.

MetalR: huh?

Shey: back off!

Banart(4): heh… you 2 actually think you can beat me?

Xman13(4): no… but he can…

Black jumps down in front of Banart.

Banart(4): you!

Xman Black: hmm…

Black grabs Banart by the neck.

Banart(4): GAH!

Xman Black: where is he!

Banart(4): guh… who?

Xman Black: the one who turned me back into that monster!

Banart(4): oh… so you're back… to normal huh?

Black tightens his grip on Banarts throat.

Banart(4): GAH!

Shey: Xman stop!

Xman Black: but i gotta know!

Shey: but you gonna kill him by doing that!

Xman Black: then he better start talking before i… GAH!

MetalR punches Black and he lets go of Banart.

Shey: hey!

Banart falls to his knees and rubs his neck.

MetalR: we have to go now.

Banart(4): hah… how are we… hah… gonna get out…

MetalR puts his hand on Banarts shoulder.

Xman Black: oh no you don't! HAA!

Black turns dark super and rushes at MetalR and Banart.

Banart(4): Metal now would be a good time!

ZAP!

Banart and MetalR disappear and Black punches nothing.

Xman Black: shit!

Xman13(4): where did they go?

Flexer: they probably teleported to another dimension.

Shey: how do you know?

Flexer: i can feel it.

Xman Black: can you follow them?

Flexer: yeah but…

Xman Black: then let's go after them!

Flexer: we can't right now…

Xman Black: why can't we!

Flexer: Brax is badly damaged, Banart is going crazy and wants to kill you, and we don't even know what will be waiting for us when we get there!

Xman Black: grr…

Black looks at Brax who is being helped up by Xman and Flexer.

Flexer: let's head back to the lab.

Xman Black: i'll meet you there…

Shey: no! You stay behind us.

Xman Black: why?

Xman13(4): we don't know if Banart is calmed down yet.

Xman Black: fine.

Flexer: cmon lets go. Brax isn't in good shape.

They all start walking back to the others and when they get there they see only Deadix and Xman.

Deadix: what happened to him?

Shey: that robot slashed him up.

Xman walks to Black.

Xman13(1): what about you?

Xman Black: i'm fine now…

Deadix goes and helps Flexer and Xman carry Brax.

Shey: what happened to Banart while we were gone.

Xman13(1): well he eventually calmed down and now he left with Xandra and i guess they are talking about stuff.

Shey: uh huh…

Deadix: what happened to Banart and the robot?

Xman Black: they went to another dimension…

Xman13(1): hmm well we should wait here for…

Brax: no... we gotta go after them…

Barnetta: wait why?

Brax: they… they have my blood…

Xman Black: and what about your blood?

Brax: they have… Mephiles…

Shey: wait Mephiles?

Flexer: your blood! They wanted it for Mephiles!

Brax: yeah… we gotta stop them…

Xman Black: Flexer do you still have a chaos emerald?

Flexer: yeah…

Black puts his hand on Flexers shoulder.

Xman Black: you and me can go and check out their plan then come back here and tell them what we saw.

Flexer: no!

Xman Black: why not?

Flexer: don't think i forgot what you did! I don't trust you one bit!

Xman13(1): Flexer i think it's actually a good idea for you two to go.

Flexer: go to universe 7 with him!

Barnetta: universe 7?

Flexer: yeah that's where they went.

Brax: how many universes are there?

Xman13(4): we only know about 7 but there could be more.

Xman13(1): Flexer you should go with Black.

Flexer: why can't you come with me?

Xman13(1): he knows universe 7 but i don't.

Flexer: mmm… what about Deadix? He lives in universe 7 too.

Deadix: Flexer… if anything happens Black is the strongest here and can protect you. I'm too weak to do that.

Flexer: but you not weak… you as strong as Xman.

Deadix: i wish i was… but Black is stronger than me and Xman and if he stays here we might have some problems with Banart.

Flexer: i guess you're right…

Deadix walks to Flexer and puts his hand on her cheek.

Deadix: trust me on this ok?

Flexer grabs his hand.

Flexer: ok… i trust you…

Xandra and Banart run to the lab.

Xandra: guys!

Xman13(1): Whats up?

Xandra: we gotta get out of here like right now!

Xman13(1): what were you guys even doing?

Xandra blushes.

Xandra: um… nothing…

Banart(1): that doesn't matter we gotta get out now!

Xman13(4): ok where do we go?

Banart(1): another dimension.

Shey: what! Why?

Xman Black: that's why!

Everyone turns and sees a bunch of Mephiles.

Xman13(1): HAA!

Xman turns super.

Xman13(1): blast em!

Xman, Deadix, Banart, and Black blast away the Mephiles.

Deadix: what are those things!

Banart(1): Mephiles… and there's way more than that so we gotta go.

Xman13(4): wait but what about the people in the city?

Banart(1): they're getting attacked but we can't help them.

Shey: but we fought them before…

Banart(1): no! These are stronger and way more than before!

More Mephiles try to attack them but Xman and the others fight them off.

Xman13(1): Flexer get us out of here!

Flexer: but you guys have to touch me!

Banart(1): damnit! If you can't shoot a blast get behind us and touch our backs and Flexer!

Brax: hah… ok…

Flexer: mmm…

Barnetta: some time today would be nice!

Flexer: mmm…

Xman13(1): cmon speed it up!

Flexer: i got it!

ZAP!

Everyone disappears and is teleported to universe 5.

In universe 5 Xman is sitting outside of the ABC building on a beach chair and has sunglasses and a drink with him.

Maliketh(5): are you gonna sit here all day?

Xman13(5): its my day off.

Maliketh(5): but what about your brother and sister.

Xman13(5): Banart and Elizza will be fine they're just training…

Maliketh(5): if they train like you saiyans train then they might come back with both arms intact.

Xman13(5): Banart wouldn't hurt Elizza… would he?

Xman and Maliketh see the hedgehogs that teleported to them.

Maliketh(5): uh oh…

Xman lowers his sunglasses.

Xman13(5): my day off was probably just ruined…

Xman13(1): where are we?

Banart(1): well if you took a second to look you would see where we are.

Banart points at Xman and Maliketh.

Shey: the Saiyan and android.

Barnetta: Saiyan?

Brax: android?

Deadix: i've never seen these guys.

Xman13(5): i'm Xman13, this guy is Maliketh, and my Brother Banart and my sister Elizza are on the kai planet. Oh and Xavier is inside the building behind me.

Deadix: oh… um ok.

Xman13(4): guys you might wanna look at this…

Everyone looks into a portal that Flexer opened.

Flexer: all of the universes are being attacked…

Xman13(1): all of them!

Flexer goes through all the universes and it shows a bunch of Mephiles attacking all of them.

Banart(1): damnit!

Xandra: so that was his plan the whole time…

Deadix: that bastard! He hides in my home universe and destroys it!

Maliketh(5): wait… go to universe 3…

Flexer: ok…

Xman13(1): the knights are still there!

Barnetta: i'm completely lost…

Deadix: what knights?

Banart(1): in universe 3 there are knights and castles instead of what we have.

Xman13(1): damn! We gotta help them!

Banart(1): hmm… but we gotta train and get stronger for this.

Xman13(5): you guys can come train with the kais and other planets to get stronger.

Xman13(1): we can?

Xman13(5): yeah Maliketh can instant transmition you there.

Shey: what about the knights?

Xman Black: Flexer and i can go get them.

Flexer: mmm… yeah i guess we can…

Xman13(4): we can stay here and help Barnetta and Brax.

Banart(1): wait i just remembered!

Banart falls to his knees.

Banart(1): Skyes body was still there!

Xandra: shit!

Banart slams his fist to the ground and tears start to roll down his face.

Banart(1): that sick bastard is gonna take her body and turn her to a monster!

Xman13(5): hmm…

Xman puts his hand on Banarts back.

Xman13(5): look… i'll go to universe 7 and see if they have her.

Maliketh(5): you're gonna go alone?

Xman13(5): yeah… with my super saiyan god form it will be no problem.

Maliketh puts him arm on Xmans shoulder.

Maliketh(5): you be careful out there.

Xman puts his hand on Malikeths shoulder.

Xman13(5): don't worry i'll be fine.

Xman goes inside the building to go to universe 7 using a dimension jumper.

Maliketh(5): so i'll bring Xman and Banart to Elizza and Banart.

Deadix: can i come too… i need to get stronger too…

Maliketh(5): ok.

Xman Black: Flexer let's go help those knights.

Flexer: alright.

ZAP!

Flexer and Black disappear.

Maliketh(5): alright let's go guys grab my arm.

Xman, Deadix, and Banart Grab Maikeths arm and they all disappear.

Shey: are you two ok?

Barnetta: yeah… but this is probably the worst first day back to life.

Xandra: tell me about it…

Later in universe 7, Hax is looking out of a glass wall and watches his Mephiles army attacking everything and everyone in the city.

Hax: mmm… finally…

Banart enters the room.

Banart(4): Master, the Mephiles have spread through all universes except 5 like you asked.

Hax: good… what about the bodys i asked for?

Banart(4): Blaze is getting enhancements as you asked but…

Hax: but what?

Banart(4): MetalR couldnt get the body of the girl…

Hax: so someone took it?

Banart(4): yes… but we have captured a saiyan who attacked our base.

Hax: which Saiyan?

Banart(4): the green haired one Master.

Hax turns around and looks through the glass again.

Hax: good…

Banart walks next to Hax and folds his arms while looking through the glass.

Banart(4): it looks like you won my master...

Hax: yes… yes i have won…

Hax and Banart watch Haxs plan come together while our heroes try to come together and stop Hax from making havoc across all the dimensions….

In an unknown location an unknown hedgehog wearing armor is sitting in a chair and loading a gun.

Unknown: i hate that i need to do this…

The armored hedgehog stands ups and puts the gun to his side.

Unknown: after what happened with the fire hedgehog i need more training to get rid of them…

He looks up.

Unknown: but with those things rampaging through everything i need to stay hidden…

The hedgehog turns around and looks at Skyes body that's on the ground.

Unknown: and i need to bring you back to life…

To be continued….

Hax ark story:

2 years after the Xman Black ark, Hax has Perfected his X-gene and is talking to an unknown person about his plan for revenge.

Hax: and i want him found…

Unknown: but if he has what you say he does… how will i get him.

Hax: when you get to universe 4 test your new power then get what i want.

Unknown: what about the girl?

Hax: she will be useful for something else… now go!

Unknown: yes my master. I will leave at once.

The unknown hedgehog leaves to universe 4.

Hax: i should try to find the boy…

Hax turns around and looks at Xandras body laying on a table.

Hax: no… you should be good enough…

In universe 4, Xman13 and Shey are on a building making a plan to get Blaze, a hedgehog with fire powers who has been causing a lot of problems.

Xman13(4): so then i can get the info we need.

Shey: yeah… but how are you gonna get out?

Xman13(4): the way i came in.

Shey: i'm pretty sure we would become big targets after this.

Xman13(4): yeah but i'm already a big target.

Shey: no… not really…

Xman13(4): what you mean?

Shey: i know some of these guys and they try to avoid you.

Xman13(4): i guess that makes sense…

That plan won't work!

Xman and Shey turn and see their Banart with a scar, a headband, and a scarf.

Xman13(4): B… Banart?

Shey: is… is that really you?

Banart(4): yup… i'm back.

Shey runs up to Banart and hugs him.

Shey: how! I saw you…

Shey has a flashback of when Black shot Banart in the head.

Shey: you were… you died…

Banart(4) yeh heh heh…

Banart pushes Shey off of him softly.

Banart(4): yeah i don't do hugs... anyway it's a long story and i've gotten shot before i can manage.

Shey: but…

Xman13(4): it's true. He's been shot plenty of times before.

Shey has the same flashback again.

Shey: ok…

Xman13(4): but what happened to you man?

Banart(4): i've been of getting stronger.

Xman13(4): well you could've told us we thought you were dead.

Banart(4): well im fine so it doesn't matter.

Xman13(4): so that explains the scar then huh...

Banart(4): yes i've been through some intense training.

Shey: what's up with the headband and scarf?

Banart(4): it was part of my training.

Xman13(4): but we still don't know…

Banart(4): know what…

Xman13(4): if you're a full good guy now.

Banart(4): really… after i risked my life saving you and Shey, you still think i'm a bad guy.

Xman13(4): well yeah…

Banart(4): my days of being evil are over… i've found who i want to be and i want to do good by protecting the people of this universe.

Xman13(4): awesome!

Xman puts his hand on Banarts shoulder.

Xman13(4): i'm glad your back Banart…

Banart(4): i'm glad to be back… now lets fix this plan of yours…

In universe 1 Xman13 and Xman Black are sitting in Banarts living room talking about Xman13s son.

Xman Black: so that baby is yours?

Black points at the baby Xman13 is holding.

Xman13(1): yeah… why is that so hard to believe?

Xman Black: well… you do know you need to have sex to make a child…

Xman13(1): yes and…

Xman Black: who did you have sex with!

Xman13(1): umm…

Xman Black: don't tell me…

Xman13(1): i don't know.

Xman Black: how do you not know!

Xman13(1): i don't even remember having sex…

Xman Black: so…

Banart walks into the room.

Banart(1): did you make sure it's yours?

Xman13(1): yes. I did a blood test and it's mine.

Banart sits down.

Banart(1): well then it's an accident.

Xman13(1): hey! Don't call my child an accident!

Xman Black: so you intended to have him?

Xman13(1): um… no…

Banart(1): then he's an accident.

Xman Black: did you even name him?

Xman13(1): no…

Banart(1): what are you gonna name him then?

Xman13(1): hmm…

Xman13 thinks He looks down at his child who has purple hair and remembers his son from the future…

Xman13(1): MICHAEL!

Xman Black: why Michael?

Xman13(1): its little Michael!

Banart(1): how do you know it's him?

Xman brings the baby closer to Banart.

Xman13(1): it looks just like him.

Xman Black: um… who's Michael?

Banart(1): his kid from the future…

Xman13(1): he died…

Black looks at the baby and has a flashback of him killing Michael.

Xman Black: gah!

Black grabs his head in pain.

Banart(1): Black whats wrong!

Xman13(1): are you ok?

Black stands up and has one hand on his head.

Xman Black: im… im fine.

Black walks to the door.

Xman Black: i… hah… Need to go…

Black leaves the house.

Xman13(1): what's wrong with him?

Banart(1): he's having trouble with his memories when he… you know…

Xman13(1): oh…

Banart gets up.

Banart(1): i'm gonna go check up on him.

Banart leaves the house.

Xman13(1) huh…

Xman looks at his child.

Xman13(1): well i guess you're finally here Michael.

In universe 2 Deadix and Flexer are sitting on a building.

Deadix: so are you actually gonna come to Banarts house.

Flexer looks down at her feet.

Deadix: cmon Flex its been 2 years you gotta get over it sooner or later.

Flexer ignores him and continues to look at her feet.

Deadix: so your gonna go home and do nothing huh?

Flexer: yup…

Deadix: cmon Flexer you gotta do somethin! You can't sit in your house forever and do nothing! Why don't you wanna go to Banarts house anyway!

Flexer looks at Deadix.

Flexer: Black is there…

Deadix: i know but…

Flexer: but what… but he's the person that killed the hedgehog who raised me and protected me my whole life… but he's the person who killed the girl i spent my whole life trying to save…

Flexer starts to cry a little bit.

Flexer: but he's the person who killed Michael… the guy who brought happiness to my life after years of pain… my best friend… and i wanted to be more than friends before that bastard killed him.

Deadix rubs Flexers back.

Deadix: im… im sorry i… i didnt know thats how you felt about him…

Flexer: it's fine…

Flexer wipes the tears from her face.

Deadix: i know what he did was bad… but he's changed alot and hes not the same hedgehog he was.

Flexer: pfft!

Deadix: remember that Banart and Shey used to be bad guys too but look at them now.

Flexer looks back to her feet.

Flexer: hmm…

Deadixs communicator buzzes and Deadix see's it's a message from Xman13.

Deadix: well i know a reason you might wanna go...

In universe 4, Banart, Xman, and Shey are outside of a club at night.

Banart(4): alright. X…

Xman13(4): i'm on it.

Xman goes to the back of the club.

Shey: alright let's go.

Banart puts his hand infront of her.

Banart(4): wait.

Shey: what?

Banart(4): humans do… weird things so don't be surprised at what the humans are doing…

Shey: why would i be surprised?

Banart(4): when we get in just ignore them and do what you have to.

Shey: ok.

Banart and Shey walk into club with loud music and see toplesswoman walking around and dancing on poles, guys drinking and smoking and throwing money.

Banart(4): this is what i'm talking about!

Shey: yeah… imma do what i came to do…

Banart(4): i'll distract Albirdo, if he's busy with me he can't send men after you!

A man wearing all black walks up to a man wearing a suit with to woman at his side.

Security: sir!

The man sitting turns his head to look at him.

Albirdo: what! Don't you see i'm busy!

Security: Banart is here sir! And he brought another hedgehog with him!

Albirdo: Banart! What the hell is he doing here!

Banart(4): why don't you find out!

Albirdo and the security look and see Banart with his arms folded.

Security: what the hell do you want!

Albirdo: hey! Leave me and Banart to ourselves!

Security: hmp!

The man leaves and Albirdo waves the 2 women to go away.

Albirdo: so what brings you here Hedgehog!

Banart(4): i want info!

Albirdo blows a huff of smoke and puts his cigar back in his mouth.

Albirdo: what do you need!

Banart(4): listen imma cut the crap here! I know you have other hedgehogs working with you!

Albirdo: heh heh heh… you weren't the only one to do my work! You hedgehogs have special abilities that i can use!

Banart(4): what about one named Blaze!

Albirdo looks at Banart with a bit of shock.

Albirdo: what about him!

Banart(4): tell me where you got him!

Albirdo: ha ha ha! You leave me and then expect to come back after 4 years and ask me for things!

Banart(4): that's exactly what i expect!

Albirdo: ha! Aint gonna happen! So you can enjoy the club or get the hell outta here!

Banart(4): ugh…

Banart gets close to Albirdo and puts his hand open right in front of him.

Albirdo: what the hell are you doing!

A little ball of light forms in Banarts hand.

Banart(4): you're gonna tell me what i want about Blaze or i'll get to test how chaos blasts work!

Albirdo starts to sweat a little and get nervous then quickly calms down.

Albirdo: heh heh… i like the way you think Banart!

Banart(4): hmp.

Albirdo blows another huff of smoke.

Albirdo: alright i'll talk!

Banart(4): good! Now where'd you get Blaze!

Shey walks up some stairs to get into the back upstairs area but sees 2 guys in her way.

Man1: what are you doing back here.

Shey: i was just um…

Man2: what's a little hedgehog like you doing in a club like this.

Shey: umm…

The door behind them gets kicked on to both the men and they get knocked out.

Shey: huh…

Shey looks up and sees Xman.

Shey: what if i wasn't here?

Xman13(4): then i would knock out whoever was.

Shey walks into the room and sees three guys knocked out on the ground.

Xman13(4): sorry bout the mess.

Shey: where is what we need?

Xman13(4): i don't know. Thats what your here for.

Shey: yeah but i could get help.

Xman13(4): i can't help you with that… but i can help with other things later…

Shey: heh…

Shey looks through some papers.

Shey: nothin here.

Xman13(4): well check the computer.

Xman points at a desk with a computer.

Shey: i was going to check that next.

Shey goes to the computer and starts looking through some files.

Shey: hey come look at this.

Xman13(4): what.

Xman looks at the screen and sees Blaze, a hedgehog with brown and fiery kind of hair.

Xman13(4): and what about him?

Shey: we got all of the dirty work he's supposed to do.

Xman13(4): how convenient that the computer had no password and this important info wasn't secure in any way.

Shey: um… yeah… hey look it says hes gonna be getting some stuff from some Giuseppe guy.

Xman13(4): when is this gonna take place?

Shey: hmm… around 5 o'clock tomorrow.

Xman13(4): nice we got what we need.

Shey: now let's go.

In the future of universe 1 Skye and Banart are with Bruce18 who is working on a new robot.

Skye: this is the dumbest idea you guys have ever had.

Bruce18: listen, i've been working on this for months now and i'm not gonna stop just cuz hes like the robot from Banarts stories.

Banart(F1): which robot are you talking about?

Bruce18: i don't know. How many robots have you fought anyway?

Banart(F1): um… 3 or 4 i think…

Skye: well making this thing will make it 4 or 5.

Banart(F1): cut it out Skye it's gonna be fine.

Skye: well sorry dad that Bruce is so great with machines.(sarcasm)

Banart(F1): you can trust him.

Bruce18: yeah i know what i'm doing.

Skye folds her arms and leans on a wall.

Skye: pfft!

Bruce18: alright! It's done!

Banart(F1): lets turn this thing on.

Bruce18: wait!

Banart(F1): what?

Skye: what… did you mess something up stupid?

Bruce18: no! It needs a name.

Skye: ugh… stupid.

Banart(F1): well… what do ya want to name it.

Bruce18: hmm… i know! MetalR!

Skye: MetalR?

Bruce18: yup.

Banart(F1): why MetalR?

Bruce18: well hes metal obviously and the R can stand for many things like, recreation, redemption, etcetera.

Skye: why do you assume it's a guy?

Banart(F1): did you really ask that?

Bruce18: well first i made HIM and i'm pretty sure i programed him to be a guy, and second he has no boobs.

Skye: ew…

Banart(F1): well you asked him.

Skye: really dad!

Banart(F1): you asked.

Bruce18: ok let's turn him on!

Bruce tries to turn on the robot but nothing happens.

Bruce18: what the…

Banart(F1): why isn't it turning on?

Bruce18: i don't know!

Bruce tries it again but nothing happens.

Bruce18: damnit!

Skye: ha! Your toy didn't work stupid!

Bruce18: shut up!

Banart(F1): hey… maybe there's a few things you gotta fix.

The robot's eyes turn on.

MetalR: objective excepted.

Skye: so it does work huh?

Bruce18: yes it works!

MetalR looks at Bruce18.

Banart(F1): um… turn him off.

Bruce18: wait why?

Banart(F1): we didn't give him an objective!

MetalR opens his hand and aims it at Bruce.

MetalR: eliminate.

MetalR shoots a blast but Bruce jumps out of the way and makes a whole in the wall.

Skye: shit! What did you do!

Bruce18: i… i don't know he must've processed wrong!

Banart(F1): i gotta smash it! AAH!

Banart turns super.

Banart(F1): Skye get Bruce and leave!

Skye: but what about you?

Banart(F1): just go!

MetalR rushes at Banart and grabs him by his neck.

Banart(F1): gah!

Inside of MetalRs head.

Hax: no no no. let him go that's not your task.

MetalR lets go of Banart.

Hax: get to universe 4 now!

MetalR: yes my master.

MetalR runs away.

Banart(F1): DAMMIT!

Banart chases after the robot and Skye sees.

Skye: Bruce are you ok?

Bruce18: yeah im… im fine…

Skye: try and get yourself up i gotta help dad.

Bruce18: ok… ill just be here…

Skye follows Banart and the robot.

Bruce18: actually…

Bruce gets up.

Bruce18: imma make a call…

Banart Jumps at MetalR and kicks him to make him stop running.

MetalR: gah!

Banart(F1): we aren't finished!

Banart tries to punch MetalR but MetalR grabs his fist and throws him back.

Banart(F1): damn… how are these things made…

MetalR : stay if you wish to stay alive.

Banart(F1): i'm not listening to a walking trash can like you.

MetalR: very well.

MetalR goes to stab Banart but Skye comes and kicks MetalR out of the way.

MetalR: gah!

Banart(F1): Skye! What are you doing here!

Skye: i came here to help you.

Banart(F1): i can handle it! You're supposed to be with Bruce!

Skye: he's fine… you need help by the way he choked you back there.

MetalR: grr… that's it i… gah!

Xman13 kicks MetalR in his super form and MetalR flies back.

Xman13(F1): ha! Perfect hit!

Banart(F1): Xman! What are you doing here!

Xman13(F1): Bruce called me and told me about the robot. So i flew here as fast as i could.

Banart(F1): hmp… i can handle it.

Xman13(F1): that means it should be much easier for me.

MetalR: grr…

Inside of MetalRs head.

MetalR: master i can't handle the super hedgehogs.

Hax: i told you to ignore him and get to universe 4!

MetalR: he followed me and now there is another super here.

Hax: hmm… it must be Xman13… i'm going to give you an upgrade to handle these supers.

MetalR gets up and gets a power boost.

Xman13(F1): what the hell!

Banart(F1): how did he get more power!

Skyes thoughts: Damnit i don't wanna use it but if this goes on i'm gonna have to.

Xman13(F1) Banart i'll handle this but if i need help you jump in.

Xman and MetalR start fighting.

Banarts thoughts: Damnit! How… how is he stronger than me!

Xman throws a punch at MetalR but MetalR dodges and Punches Xman in the stomach.

Xman13(F1): gah!

MetalR kicks Xman away.

Xman13(F1): thats it…

Xman puts his hands together in front of him.

Xman13(F1): ULTRA CHAOS SPE…

MetalR punches Xman in his stomach with full force.

Xman13(F1): GAH!

Xman turns back to his normal form.

Banart(F1)&Skye: damnit!

MetalR kicks Xman into a building.

Banart(F1): i gotta do…

Skye: dad…

Banart(F1): what?

Skye: im… im gonna take him on…

Banart(F1): but you're not strong enough to take him on!

Skye: i… i didn't want to show you this yet…

Banart(F1): what are you talking about?

Skye: get Xman.

Skye turns to MetalR.

Skye: i'm gonna smash you my self! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Skye continues to yell and a black aura starts to form around her.

Banart(F1): guh… uh…

Xman13(F1): are you thinking what i'm thinking.

Banart has a flashback of when Xman Black turned into a dark super for the first time.

Banart(F1): but how could she have that! Only Xman13s can have that!

Skye: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Skyes hair starts to flash black and blue.

Xman13(F1): that confirms it… she has…

Skye: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Skyes eyes turn orange and a flash of light comes out of her.

Banart(F1): shes… shes a dark super…

Xman13(F1): and she's stronger than both of us.

Banart(F1): grr…

Banarts thoughts: how... How the hell... is my own daughter stronger than i am! And… and now she… she has a super form i could never have!

The flash of light goes away and Skye stands in her dark super form and points at MetalR.

Skye: heh heh heh… you're finished.

In MetalRs head.

Hax: how… how the hell does she have that!

MetalR: what is it?

Hax: it's something you need to get away from… now!

MetalR tries to run but Skye punches him back.

MetalR: GAH!

Skye: you're not going anywhere…

Skye puts her arms in front of her and smirks.

Skye: heh heh heh… i'm gonna enjoy blasting you away!

A small ball of energy forms in Skyes hands.

Skye: HAAAAAAAA!

The ball gets bigger and lighting starts going around Skye.

Skye: ha ha ha!

Banart(F1) how… where… where did she learn that…

Xman13(F1): SKYE! STOP IT YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY HALF THE CITY!

Skye: CHAOS SPEAR!

Skye shoots a giant blast at MetalR.

Hax: damnit! you're taking too many resources… i'll give you one more upgrade and that's it!

MetalR gets a new layer of metal and stops the blast with his hands.

Banart(F1): what!

Skye: guh...

MetalR pushes the blast up into the sky.

Banart(F1): how does he keep getting stronger!

Xman13(F1): at least she didn't hit the city with that blast.

Skye: wha… i… i put all my power into that blast…

Skyes eyes turn back to blue.

Skye: guh… uh…

Skyes hair turns back to blue and passes out and falls to the floor.

Banart(F1): SKYE!

MetalR runs away and Banart runs to Skye and carries her.

Banart(F1): grr… DAMN ROBOT!

Banart turns super and the floor under him starts to crack.

Banart(F1): gg...grr… why… why did… why did you do that!

Xman(F1): calm down Banart!

Banart(F1): dont tell me to calm down!

Xman13(F1): youre gonna kill people if you don't calm down!

Banart(F1): is your own child stronger than you! Is your child beaten by a machine that you helped make! Does your child have a evil form inside of her that you never knew she had!

Xman13(F1): no but…

Banart(F1): then you have no place to talk!

Xman13(F1): BUT MY SON IS DEAD REMEMBER!

Banart looks shocked at Xman.

Xman13(F1): remember Michael! My mistake child! How he died because i let him go to the past!

Banart turns back to normal.

Banart(F1): i… i'm sorry… it's just...

Xman13(F1): dont worry about it… we just gotta go get that robot.

Banart(F1): where could he have went?

Xmans communicator starts to buzz and Xman sees its a call from their labs.

Xman13(F1): well he's at the labs… and knowing everything that's happened before...

Banart(F1): he's going to another dimension.

Bruce18: well shit! What happened here?

Banart(F1): what took you so long?

Bruce18: well i was fixing… wait what happened to Skye?

Banart(F1): it's a long story here just take her and make sure she ok.

Bruce takes Skye.

Bruce18: where are you guys going?

Xman13(F1) getting that bot.

Banart(F1) lets go!

Banart, Xman, and Bruce make it to the labs and see someone hiding.

Banart(F1): what happened here?

Doctor: that...that robot came in and took the time machine we built and destroyed everything else.

Bruce puts Skye down on a table.

Bruce18: so he wanted to go back in time instead of another dimension?

Xman13(F1): it seems so… wait…

Banart(F1): what?

Xman13(F1): we can't go to different dimensions anymore right?

Banart(F1): yeah why?

Xman13(F1): he's going back to get to another dimension.

Banart(F1): well how are we gonna stop him we have no way of getting back.

Skye wakes up.

Skye: guh… what happened…

Banart goes to Skye and hugs her.

Banart(F1): are you ok? Are you in any pain? Did the robot hurt you badly?

Skye: dad… i'm ok…

Banart let's Skye go.

Banart(F1): just making sure but…

Skye: but what?

Banart(F1): how the hell did you turn into a dark super!

Skye: um…

Banart(F1): and don't try to lie to me!

Skye: fine… Bruce gave it to me…

Banart(F1): what!

Banart looks at Bruce who is sweating and nervous.

Bruce18: eh… heh heh…

Banart goes to Bruce and lifts him from his jacket.

Banart(F1): what the hell did you do to my daughter!

Bruce18: she… she asked for it…

Banart(F1): you're asking for a beating right now!

Xman13(F1): Banart put him down…

Banart(F1): shut it!

Banart turns super.

Bruce18: AAH!

Skye: DAD STOP!

Banart(F1): huh…

Skye: i told him to give me this power…

Banart turns back to normal and puts Bruce down.

Bruce18: that… that sucked…

Banart(F1): why would you want this?

Skye: i… i had nothing special…

Banart(F1): what do you mean…

Skye: you know what i mean! Bruce knows how to fight and can make anything you need, Michael could control time and fight too! But me… i didn't know how to fight and i had no special powers… i couldn't even shoot a chaos spear...

Banart(F1): but why choose this dark form?

Skye: i heard how strong it was when you told us stories about that Dark Xman guy and i thought that i could use it to make me strong instead of needing you to help me and being ashamed of me…

Banart(F1): no… why would i be ashamed of training with you… i would love to have my daughter train with me.

Skye: but… but i thought you wanted me to get stronger on my own…

Banart(F1): no… i want to see you get stronger so i can see my daughter get better with me…

Skye goes up to Banart and hugs him.

Skye: i'm sorry dad…

Banart(F1): it's ok… but how long have you had this form?

Skye stops hugging Banart.

Skye: eh heh… 8 months…

Banart(F1): 8 months!

Skye: yeah…

Banart(F1): why didn't you tell me you had this?

Skye: well… when i use the dark super form i… i lose control and can go crazy… that's why i don't use it at all…

Xman13(F1): sorry to interrupt this family stuff but we have a robot to stop.

Banart(F1): your right...

Xman13(F1): but what are we gonna do? We have no way to get back in time.

Bruce18: i have a way…

Banart(F1): how!

Bruce18: i made something that could help one of us time travel.

Banart(F1): well let us see it.

Bruce18: it's back in my lab.

Xman13(F1): alright then let's go get it!

Xman and the others run back to Bruce's lab.

Skye: wow… you fixed the wall already?

Bruce18: yup.

Banart(F1): alright show us this time traveling thing of yours.

Everyone goes inside and Bruce goes to a table and grabs two short Gauntlets.

Bruce18: these glove can make time travel possible.

Xman13(F1): hey… those look kinda like Michaels gloves.

Bruce18: yeah because i based them off of Michael and his powers.

Xman13(F1): ok then i'll go to the past and you guys stay here and fix up the damage.

Bruce18: yeah… about that…

Xman13(F1): what about it?

Bruce18: well there are only 2 people that it will work for…

Xman13(F1): and those 2 people are…

Bruce18: the only people who can use it are Michael and Sk…

Banart(F1): no! Don't tell me that Skye has to go back in time!

Bruce18: she's the only one right now…

Banart(F1): why is she the only one!

Bruce18: because her genetic makeup is really close to Michaels.

Banart(F1): why can't Xman go! He's his dad he should be able to use them!

Bruce18: yeah but… she… she has Xman13s DNA too…

Banart and Xman13 look at each other.

Xman13(F1): um… how… how is that possible…

Banart whispers to Xman

Banart(F1): you know why idiot!

Xman13(F1): oh… yeah… still a bit weird to me…

Skye: dad… why do i have Xmans DNA in me?

Banart(F1): um…

Bruce18: there are 2 ways this is possible. 1 she isn't really your daughter but was a genetically altered hedgehog with Xmans and your DNA.

Banart(F1): no! That's not why!

Bruce18: or 2 you and Xman13 are gay and somehow a male hedgehog can give birth…

Banart(F1): oh god no! That's even worse!

Xman13(F1): well technically…

Banart smack Xman on the back of his head.

Banart(F1): shut it X!

Xman13(F1): ow! My head!

Skye: then why!

Banart(F1): ugh… fine…

Banart faces the exit.

Banart(F1): you can go to the past…

Banart runs out of the lab.

Skye: what the hell…

Xman13(F1): well… you're going to the past Skye.

Bruce give Skye the gauntlets.

Bruce18: put them on, i made them like the ones you have now so there shouldn't be any problems with how they feel.

Skye puts the gloves on.

Skye: wow. They do look look like my gloves.

Bruce18: yup and they have a communicator built in like your other ones.

Skye: sweet.

Bruce18: now…

Skye opens her hand infront of her.

Skye: HAA!

Xman13(F1): um…

Skye does it again.

Skye: SHAZAM!

Bruce18: what are you doing?

Skye looks at the gloves.

Skye: how do you use these things?

Bruce18: you have to use chaos control.

Skye: but… but i can't do that...

Bruce18: just try it.

Skye gets ready to go back in time.

Xman13(F1): good luck in the past.

Skye: thanks.

Bruce18: alright now try it.

Skye puts her hands in front of her.

Skye: CHAOS CONTROL!

Nothing happens.

Skye: well…

Xman13(F1): why is she still here?

Bruce18: i don't...

Skye disappears and is teleported to the past.

Bruce18: huh… there must've been a delay.

In the current time of universe 1, Deadix and Flexer are walking to Banarts house with a chaos emerald.

Flexer: so you're sure he said it was Michael.

Deadix: yup.

Flexer: it better be him…

Deadix and Flexer make it to Banarts house.

Deadix: if Xman Black is in there don't be rude ok.

Flexer: i can't be sure of that...

Deadix: c'mon please! Me and Banart have something really cool planed.

Flexer: ugh… fine…

Deadix knocks on Banarts door.

Xman13(1): hold on! I'll be there in a second!

Flexer: is Black there!

Xman13(1): no!

Xman opens the door and Deadix and Flexer see Xman holding a baby.

Xman13(1): him and Banart left a while ago...

Deadix: where are they?

Xman13(1): i don't kn…

Flexer takes the baby away from Xman.

Flexer: oh my god! It looks just like him!

Xman13(1): hey! Be careful with my child!

Flexer: oh… yeah… who's the mom?

Xman13(1): heh about that…

Flexer: you don't know do you…

Xman13(1): yeah…

Deadix well can we come in?

Xman13(1): yeah sorry. Come in.

They all sit on the couch and Flexer plays with baby Michael.

Xman13(1): so why do you have a chaos emerald?

Deadix: well me and Banart learned this new move…

Xman13(1): oooo! You gotta show me!

Deadix: well i need Banart to do it.

Xman13(1): imma send him a message now.

With Banart and Xman Black sitting next to a tree.

Banart(1): so just try and deal with them a bit longer and the visions will go away soon.

Xman Black: and the nightmares?

Banart(1): yes… and the nightmares too.

Black lays on his back.

Xman Black: thanks Banart… im glad im not the only one who dealt with this.

Banart(1): well…

Banarts communicator starts to buzz and he see's a message from Xman.

Banart(1): Deadix is here. It's time we head back.

Banart and Black get up.

Xman Black: i didn't know he was coming over?

Banart(1): we got something planned.

Banart and Black run back to Banarts house.

Flexer: what a cute little Michael you are. Yes you are.

Baby Michael starts giggling.

Xman13(1): maybe you can help me take care of Michael.

Flexer: i would love to but…

Xman13(1): but what?

Flexer: but i spend most of my time rebuilding my world and Deadixs world.

Deadix: yeah we are really busy.

Xman13(1): oh well… i'll get Banart to take care of him.

Banart and Black come through the door.

Banart(1): we're here!

Xman13(1): i can see…

Banart(1): Deadix, did you find a chaos emerald?

Deadix: yeah. It was a pain in the ass to find but me and Flexer found one.

Banart(1): good.

Xman Black: hey Flex…

Flexer: hi…

Banart goes into his room and gets a chaos emerald.

Xman13(1): when did you get that!

Banart(1): i always keep one emerald.

Everyone walks outside.

Flexer: so what are you planning to show us?

Xman13(1): you know you could leave Michael inside right?

Flexer: i know but i wanna hold him.

Deadix: me and Banart have trained together and mastered this new technique that uses Chaos abilities.

Xman Black: so what ever you are about to do me and Xman can do it too?

Banart(1): yes.

Xman13(1): well lets see what it is first.

Banart looks at Deadix.

Banart(1): are you ready?

Deadix: yup.

Deadix and Banart stand next to each other with a chaos emerald in their right hands.

Deadix&Banart: CHAOS!...

Banart and Deadix put put the chaos emeralds together and extend their right arm.

Deadix&Banart: FUSE!

A flash of light blinds everyone.

Xman13(1): shit!

Flexer: GAH! This isn't good for the baby!

The light goes away and a red hedgehog with black marks stands where Deadix and Banart were.

Xman Black: whoa…

Xman13(1): who are you?

Bardix: we are Bardix! The fusion of Deadix and Banart!

Xman13(1): that's awesome! But what's up with the voice.

Bardix: we are together now so both of our voices come out when we speak.

Flexer: how did you guys do it.

Bardix: we used the chaos emeralds to make our chaos energy into one body that is better in everyway.

Xman13(1): speaking of emeralds where are they?

Bardix: they are in this body. The chaos emeralds will be back when we unfuse.

Xman13(1): alright so are you gonna teach us how to do it?

Bardix turns to light then Banart and Deadix split apart with the chaos emeralds.

Banart(1): why should i?

Xman13(1): cuz it would be nice.

Deadix: well it is very hard and you need someone to fuse with.

Xman Black: i'll do it.

Deadix: ok then you both will learn how to chaos fuse.

Flexer: well while you do that i'll be in the house.

Deadix: ok…

Flexer: and could you do it quick cuz we need to get back to universe 7.

Deadix: no problem.

In universe 4 Banart, Shey, and Xman are on a building waiting near the docks.

Xman13(4): alright Giuseppe's guys are here.

Banart(4): now we just wait for Blaze and then we take him down.

Shey: but how are we gonna not get shot?

Banart(4): remember i told you that i'll take care of them.

Shey: alright they should be here any minute…

BOOM!

An explosion happens in the middle of town.

Shey: what the hell!

Giuseppe and his men get in their cars and drive off.

Banart(4): damnit! The explosion scared them off!

Xman13(4): c'mon we gotta see what that was!

Xman jumps off the building.

Shey: right!

Shey jumps off.

Banart(4): but we gotta… ah damnit!

Banart jumps off and all of them run to where the explosion happened and see a building on fire and Blaze standing there.

Xman13(4): Blaze!

Blaze: damnit now you're here too!

Shey: what happened here!

Banart(4): isn't it obvious that he burned it down!

Blaze: wait i…

Banart(4): i'll handle him you guys check for people in the building.

Xman13(4): right let's go Shey.

Shey: Banart be careful he's tuff.

Banart(4): i can manage.

Shey: alright.

Blaze: oh no you don't.

Blaze tries to shoot fire at Xman and Shey but Banart punches him in the face before he can.

Blaze:GAH!

Banart(4): i'm your problem not them!

Blaze: bastard!

Blaze throws fireballs at Banart but he jumps out of the way.

Banart(4): heh…

Blaze kicks Banart in the face.

Blaze: ha!

Banart(4): grr…

Banart punches Blaze in the stomach and kicks him back.

Blaze: sonofaBitch!

Banart(4): you're tougher than i thought… i am gonna need some help…

Blaze: then call your green friend and the girl back here.

Banart(4): no i don't need help to beat you i was referring to someone else. I can beat you with no problem.

Xman and Shey come back.

Xman13(4): there's nobody around its safe.

Banart(4): good now i can show how easily i can beat you.

Blaze: ha! You're just bluffing!

Banart(4): oh really… Xman!

Xman13(4): yeah.

Banart(4): remember those super hedgehogs we saw.

Xman13(4): yeah why?

Blaze: what are you talking about?

Banart(4): heh… i have that power too…

Xman13(4): what!

Shey: how!

Banart(4): AAAAAAAHHHHH!

The ground under Banart starts to crack.

Banart(4): AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Banarts hair starts to spike up and flash red and yellow.

Xman13(4): guh...uh…

Shey: h… how did he…

Banart(4): AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

A yellow aura forms around Banart.

Blaze: wha… what the hell…

Banart(4): AAAAAAHHHH!

A flash of light comes out of Banart.

Xman13(4): gah!

Blaze: today isn't my day!

The light goes away and Banart is standing in his super form and smirking.

Xman13(4): guh… hes…

Shey: he's a super hedgehog…

Blaze: what the hell is this…

Banart(4): i have to thank you for blowing up this building…

Blaze: huh?

Banart(4): i don't have to worry about hurting anyone while i kill you.

Blaze: what!

Xman13(4): kill!

Shey: Banart you're not gonna kill him right?

Banart rushes at Blaze and punches him so hard in the stomach that Blaze coughs up blood.

Blaze: GAH!

Banart(4): heh.

Banart punches Blaze's arm and breaks his arm.

Blaze: AAHHH!

Banart(4): like i said no problem.

Banart kicks Blaze and he falls to his knees.

Xman13(4): Banart thats enough!

Blaze: grr…

Blaze tries to throw fire but Banart grabs his hand and punches him in the stomach making Blaze cough up blood.

Blaze: GAH!

Banart(4): so you like fire huh?

Blaze: grr…

Banart opens his hand infront of Blaze's face.

Banart(4): there's plenty where you're going.

Banart shoots a blast that takes half of Blaze's face and his broken arm.

Xman13(4): Banart what the hell was that!

Blazes body falls to the ground and Banart turns back to normal.

Xman13(4): why the hell did you do that!

Banart(4): Blaze needed to be stopped.

Xman13(4): yeah but you already beat him we couldve turned him in you didn't need to kill him!

Banart(4): he would just escape and kill more people.

Shey: but you already beat him easily and you could have done it again if he did break out.

Banart(4): ugh… look i got carried away when i was in that form i'm still not used to it.

Xman puts his hand on Banarts shoulder.

Xman13(4): just try to control yourself next time.

Banart(4): alright…

Banarts communicator starts to buzz and Banart looks at it.

Xman13(4): who's that?

Banart(4): no one… but did we move the dimension jumpers?

Xman13(4): no they're still at the lab…

Banart(4): alright we need to get there now.

Shey: wait why?

Banart(4): someone's here…

Xman13(4): who and how do you know?

Banart(4): i dont know whos there but the communicator told me.

Xman13(4): hmm… well if it's a bad guy we better go check it out.

Banart(4): then let's go!

They all run to the lab Banart was made in and see a Blue robot exiting the dimension jumper.

Xman13(4): another robot!

Shey: Banart you were right!

Banart goes behind Xman and Shey.

Banart(4): yeah…

MetalR: Banart.

Xman13(4): what…

Banart turns super.

Shey: we can take him right Banart?

Banart punches Xman and Shey in the back and the fall to the ground.

Xman13(4)&Shey: GAH!

Banart(4): took you long enough to get here.

MetalR: there were… complications.

Xman13(4): Banart… why…

Banart(4): i'm not Banart… im his clone.

Shey: h...how…

Banart(4): i don't have time to explain the story.

MetalR knocks out Xman and Shey.

MetalR: have you located him?

Banart(4): thats what your here for. Can you track down this guy?

MetalR: i can track down any form of Mephiles there is on this planet.

Banart(4): then get tracking. Our master needs this soon.

MetalR: i detect that he is this way.

Banart(4): then let's go.

In universe 1 Banart and Deadix are teaching Xman and Black how to use fusion.

Banart(1): cmon its not that hard!

Xman13(1): you had months to learn it we only have hours!

Banart(1): we'll train for months if we have to so stop complaining!

Xman13(1): fine!

Xman Black: you ready?

Xman13(1): yeah.

Deadix: concentrate all your chaos energy into that emerald.

Xman13(1)&Xman Black: CHAOS!

Xman and Black cross their arms with the emeralds.

Xman13(1)&Xman Black: FUSE!

Nothing happens.

Xman13(1): dammit!

Xman Black: we can't do this…

Banart(1): when you talk like that you can't.

Deadix: i'm gonna go inside and get a drink.

Xman13(1): get me one too.

Deadix goes in the house and sees holding a picture and Michael is sleeping.

Deadix: isn't it too early for him to be sleeping.

Flexer: huh… well he was tired.

Deadix: but this time of the day?

Flexer: he's a baby.

Deadix: hey what you lookin at?

Flexer: oh… it's nothing…

Deadix sits next to Flexer.

Deadix: is it a photo?

Flexer: its… its a picture me and Michael took together.

Deadix looks at the photo.

Deadix: you guys look so cute together.

Flexer starts to tear up a little bit.

Flexer: yeah… i know…

Deadix starts to rub Flexers back.

Deadix: hey don't think about him too much ok.

Flexer wipes the tears from her face.

Flexer: i'll try…

Deadix: do you wanna come out and watch Xman fail?

Flexer: yeah i guess i'll watch.

Deadix and Flexer walk outside.

Xman13(1): where's my drink?

Deadix: oops i forgot.

Banart(1): forget the drink we gotta get this fusion down.

Xman Black: i'm getting close to not wanting to know how to do it.

Xman13(1): not me i'm gonna master this whole fusion thing.

Banart(1): then stop talking and try it again.

Flexer looks over and sees someone walking towards Banarts house.

Flexer: um guys…

Deadix: what?

Flexer points at the hedgehog.

Banart(1): wait is that…

Flexer: Xandra!

The hedgehog is shown to be Xandra.

Flexer: oh my god Xandra your back!

Banart looks in shock.

Xman Black: something's not right…

Flexer walks up ta Xandra.

Flexer: where have you been! We thought you died! Oh and i like the new look but the hair is a bit messy.

Xandra: ….

Xman13(1): what's up Black.

Xman Black: i kill… she was dead and now she's back after 2 years and dressing up like me?

Flexer: where have you been?

Xandra: ….

Xman Black looks at Xandras eye and sees its glowing red.

Xman Black: wait a minute…

Flexer: well…

Xman Black: Flexer get away!

Flexer: huh…

Xandra smirks and smacks Flexer to the side.

Flexer: GAH!

Xandra: heh heh ha ha ha!

Xman13(1): what's wrong with you!

Xandra shoots a blast at Xman but he smacks it away.

Xman Black: something's wrong with her.

Xman13(1): i can tell... But who made her you?

Xman Black: i don't know…

Deadix: sonofabitch! HAA!

Deadix turns super and rushes at Xandra.

Xandra: heh heh heh…

Xandra gets a black aura around her and she kicks Deadix.

Deadix: oof!

Xman13(1): we don't wanna hurt her Deadix be careful!

Deadix throws 2 punches but Xandra dodges both of them.

Deadix: well i don't want her hurting me!

Xandra punches Deadix in the face and pushes him back.

Deadix: GAH!

Xman and Black get in a fighting position.

Xman13(1): Xandra we don't wanna hurt you!

Xandra: ha ha ha ha ha! You hurt me? That's funny.

Xman Black: wha… what happened to you?

Deadix gets up.

Deadix: it doesn't matter right now we should worry about what's gonna happen to us.

Xman13(1): it kinda does matter.

Xandra: you!

Xandra points at Xman Black.

Xandra: i'm here for you!

Xman Black: what do you want me for?

Xandra: i would love to kill you for what you did to me but my master needs you kept alive.

Xman Black has a flashback of when he snaps Xandras neck.

Xman Black: GAH!

Xman Black grabs his head in pain.

Xman13(1): are you alright?

Xandra: heh… i don't even have to throw a punch to hurt you!

Xman13(1): that's it!

Xman rushes at Xandra but she kicks him in the stomach pushing him back.

Xman13(1): GAH!

Deadix: you gotta turn super.

Xman13(1): but both of us as supers would hurt her.

Deadix: she's stronger than we think.

Xandra: just give me Black and you all can live.

Xman13(1): if you want him you gotta get through us! HAA!

Xman turns super and Deadix get in a fighting position.

Xman13(1): Black are you gonna help us?

Black lets go of his head and gets in a fighting stance.

Xman Black: huh… yeah… but i can't go super…

Xman13(1): what! Why?

Xman Black: i could lose control when i'm like this.

Xandra: heh… so 3 on 1 huh?

Xman13(1): yeah so just please stop Xandra.

Xandra: heh heh heh… i'm still gonna win…

Deadix: no you can't!

Xandra: HAA!

Xandra turns into a dark super.

Xman13(1): guh… uh…

Xman Black: h… h… how?

Xandra: heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha!

Deadix: let's go!

Deadix, Xman, and Black rush at Xandra.

Deadix&Xman13(1)&Xman Black: AAAAHHH!

Xandra and the others start to fight.

Flexer: huh?

Flexer gets up and walks to Banart who is still standing in shock.

Flexer: Banart…

Banart(1): uh…

Flexer starts to shake Banart.

Flexer: Banart!

Banart(1): uh…

Flexer: c'mon Banart what's wrong with you!

Banart(1): how.. How is she… alive…

Flexer: it doesn't matter right now you need to help.

Banart(1): but… i can't… i can't hurt her…

Xman13(1): GAH!

Xman Black: Deadix do the fusion thing!

Deadix: but…

Xman Black: she is kicking our ass!

Xandra kicks Xman Black in the face making him fly into the house.

Xman Black: GAH!

Xandra: ha ha ha!

Xman13(1): here take it!

Xman throws a chaos emerald to Deadix.

Deadix: thanks!

Xman Black: Take it!

Xman Black throws a chaos emerald to Deadix.

Xandra: ha ha ha! You think i'll let you do this " fusion" move of yours.

Deadix: Banart take it we gotta fuse!

Banart catches the emerald.

Banart(1): but… Xandra…

Flexer: Banart you gotta do it to save her.

Banart clenches his fist.

Banart(1): hmp. You're right… alright Deadix let's do this!

Deadix: alrigh… GAH!

Xandra kicks Deadix in his arm snapping it.

Deadix turns back to normal and falls to his knees and drops the chaos emeralds.

Deadix: AAAHH!

Xandra: ha ha ha ha!

Xman13(1): Deadix!

Xandra: ha ha… oof!

Banart punches Xandra in his super form.

Banart(1): you guys gotta fuse!

Xman Black: but we don't know how!

Xman13(1): can't you fuse with one of us!

Banart(1): no it'll only work if you guys do it!

Xman13(1): but why we don't know how!

Banart(1): just do it i'll hold her off!

Xandra shoots a blast at Banart and he hits it away.

Banart(1): Xandra…

Xandra: hmm…

Xandra starts beating on Banart.

Xman13(1): cmon let's do this Banart won't last much longer.

Xman turns back to normal and grabs the emeralds then passes one to Black.

Xman Black: are you sure it's gonna work?

Xman13(1): we gotta try. It's our only shot.

Xman13(1)&Xman Black: CHAOS!

Xman and Black cross their arms with the emeralds.

Xman13(1)&Xman Black: FUSE!

A flash of lights comes then goes and a new hedgehog stands smirking.

Xandra: huh…

Xandra stops beating Banart.

Banart(1): they… they did it… guh…

Banart passes out and turns back to normal.

Xandra: whats this?

Xman13 Black: we are... um…

Xandra: what?

Xman13 Black: hold on we need a name…

Xandra: um… you know i'm trying to kill you right?

Xman13 Black: yeah we know we just need a name… how about Xman Black…

Xandra: …

Xman13 Black: um… Black 13! Nah…

Flexer: seriously guys!

Xman13 Black: i got it! Xman13 Black! Yeah that's it Xman13 Black.

Xandra: so your done now?

Xman13 Black: yup 100% done.

Xandra: ok good…

Xandra shoots a blast at Xman but he hits it away.

Xman13 Black: i thought you would be smarter than that.

Xandra: oh yeah! HAAA!

Xandra tries to punch Xman in the face but he grabs her fist.

Xandra: huh!

Xman13 Black: heh what was that supposed to be?

Xandra: grr… that's it!

Xandra flies up and puts her arms in front of her.

Xandra: ill blast you all away!

Xman13 Black: oh yeah and how do you plan to do this?

Xandra: CHAOS BLAST!

Xandra shoots a giant beam at Xman.

Xman13 Black: shit!

Xman turns super.

Xman13 Black: CHAOS BLAST!

Xman shoots a beam at Xandras Beam and pushes it back at her.

Xandra: damnit!

Xman flies quickly and moves Xandra out of the way so the blast doesn't hit her.

Xandra: you… you saved me?

Xman13 Black: well we don't wanna hurt you.

Xandra: why?

Xman13 Black: we care about yo…

Xman13 Black splits and Xman13 and Xman Black fall to the ground.

Xman13(1): oof!

Xman Black: ow! What happened…

Xman13(1): why did we unfuse?

Deadix: it was your first time and you used your super and that body isn't used to that yet.

Xman13(1): shit…

Xandra flies down.

Xandra: i… i feel… GAH!

Xandra falls to her knees and grabs her head in pain.

Flexer: Xandra whats wrong.

In Xandras head.

Hax: you know your job now do it!

Xandra: but i… GAH!

Hax: finish it now! I could end you if i wanted to at anytime!

Xandra: ok ok i'll do it!

Xman13(1): who are talking to?

Xandra: hah… hah…

Xman13(1): are you ok?

Xandra gets up and punches Xman in the stomach.

Xman13(1): GAH!

Flexer: what!

Xman Black: that's it! AAAAHHH!

Xman Blacks hair starts to spike up.

Xman Black: AAAAAHH… GAH!

Xandra knocks out Black.

Xandra: hah… hah… let's go you…

Xandra lifts Xman over her shoulder.

Xandra: hah… let's… hah… get outta here…

Xandra walks away with Black and no one can stop her from taking him.

In universe 4 Brax, an orange hedgehog is walking in an alley at night in the rain.

Brax thoughts: i gotta get this stuff fast…

Brax looks around and grabs an old hat out of the garbage and puts it on.

Brax: i guess this will do…

Brax looks around the corner and enters a dinner with a man behind the counter and sits down.

Tim: hey you're a little late.

Brax: sorry it's pouring out there.

Tim: well i got some food for ya still but it's cold now.

Tim walks to Brax and puts a plate of food in front of him.

Brax: thanks Tim.

Tim: anything to help.

Brax: well thanks for the food but i gotta get going.

Tim: you know you could stay here for the night.

Brax: thank you but too many things could go wrong.

Tim: are you sure? We got a room in the back no one will know that you're here.

Brax: no it's fine but thank you.

Tim and Brax hug and pat eachothers backs.

Tim: see ya tomorrow.

Brax: see ya.

Brax leaves the dinner and walks down the alley he came from.

Brax thoughts: hmm… maybe i should stay in the dinner… only for today though.

It starts to thunder and lightning starts to light up the sky.

Brax: ah shit.

Brax sits in the alley.

Brax: i guess i can eat here.

Brax starts eating the food in the bag.

Brax: mmm… pretty good…

Brax hears metal hitting the ground and stops eating.

Brax: hmm…

The metal sound gets gets closer.

Brax: who's there!

Brax sees glowing red eyes come around the corner.

Brax: what the hell?

The red eyes gets closer.

Brax: stay back i don't want any trouble...

Lightning strikes and the red eyes are shown to be MetalR

Brax: what...what the hell are you?

MetalR: this is him.

Brax: who?

Brax hears someone's footsteps behind him.

Brax: huh?

Brax turns around and lighting strikes showing its Banart.

Brax: Banart!

Banart(4): hmm are you sure this is him?

MetalR: the Mephiles readings lead to him.

Brax: how do you know about Mephiles?

Banart(4): we can do this 2 ways… you can come with us nice and quietly or…

Brax: or what…

MetalR: we take what's in you by force.

Brax: i'm not going if you want Mephiles.

Banart(4): we don't need you… we can kill you and just take the Mephiles from you.

Brax: well if it's a fight you want… HAA!

Brax turns super.

Brax: it's a fight you'll get…

Banart(4): heh heh heh… HAA!

Banart turns super.

Brax: guh… you can turn into this yellow form?

Banart(4): yes and it's called a super form.

MetalR: i've had enough of this chatter…

Banart(4): then let's get to business…

Brax charges at Banart.

Brax: AAAHHH!

In universe 1 Skye makes it to Banarts house and sees everyone beaten.

Skye: shit… i came too late.

Flexer turns around from helping Banart and the others and sees Skye.

Flexer: um… who are you?

Skye: my name is… um…

Deadix looks up.

Deadix: whos that?

Flexer: i don't know she hasn't told me.

Skyes thoughts: hmm… can i tell them my name? Michael did it didn't he? Eh screw it i'll tell em.

Skye: my name's Skye.

Flexer: thats a nice name…

Michael(baby): WAAAHH!

Xman13(1): oh now my kid decides to cry heh heh… ow… it hurts to laugh…

Flexer: i'll go check on him…

Skye: i can help these guys you take care of Michael.

Flexer: how do you know his name?

Skye: eh heh… um lucky guess…

Flexer: hmm…

Michael: WAAAAHHH!

Flexer: i gotta go.

Flexer goes into Banarts house.

Skyes thoughts: Michael is one heavy sleeper if he slept through a robot attack…

Skye looks at Banart who is still passed out.

Skyes thoughts: dad doesn't look that different...

Skye looks at Xman.

Skyes thoughts: but Xman looks way younger…

Deadix: so where'd you come from?

Skye: huh?

Xman13(1): we haven't seen you around here before…

Xman sits up.

Skye: um… i was just… walking around…

Deadix: uh huh…

Skye: so what happened here?

Skye walks over to Banart and tries to get him up.

Xman13(1): an old friend of ours came and messed us up…

Skye: an old friend?

Deadix: her names Xandra… and she came in beat us down…

Skye: Xandra… where have i heard that… oh my god that's the girl version of him!

Skye points at Xman.

Xman13(1): um… how did you know that?

Xman looks at Skyes gloves.

Skye: well my… wait… holy shit she's my mom!

Deadix: what!

Xman13(1): wait your from the future!

Deadix: double what!

Skye: what... no!

Xman13(1): bullshit i can tell by looking at your gloves!

Skye looks at her gloves and quickly puts her hands behind her back.

Skye: eh heh…

Deadix: from the future?

Xman13(1): yeah just like my son was.

Deadix: oh…

Xman13(1): so you're from the future and apparently your mom is Xandra huh?

Skye: i.. Uh… she… ugh fine yes it's true i'm from the future...

Xman13(1): do you know Michael?

Skye: well i knew him before he…

Xman13(1): before he died…

Skye: yeah…

Deadix: well did you come here to stop Xandra?

Skye: um… no i came for a robot…

Deadix: a robot?

Skye: a robot came to the past and i came here to stop him.

Xman13(1): well what did it come for?

Skye: i don't know but i heard you and dad talking about dimensions.

Xman13(1): your dad?

Skye: eh… well i have a dad ya know.

Deadix: so your mom is Xandra and your dad is who?

Skye: well i don't really know if Xandra is my mom.

Xman13(1): well you know your dad right?

Skye looks at Banart.

Skye: yeah i live with my dad.

Deadix: well back to the robot, you said something about dimensions right?

Skye: um yeah…

Deadix: wait he could've already took a dimension jumper without us knowing.

Xman13(1): wait we gotta get to Banarts lab now.

Banart wakes up.

Banart(1): ugh… what happened?

Banart looks up at Skye.

Banart(1): and who are you?

Skye: dad you're ok!

Xman13(1): whoa ho ho ho!

Deadix: well we got the whole family now.

Skye: shit!

Banart(1): wait what happened?

Xman13(1): wait if your mom is Xandra and Banart is your dad that means we save her.

Banart(1): wait she's my daughter!

Skye: eh heh… hi dad…

Banart(1): Xandra and me have…

Deadix: wait if this robot came here at the same time Xandra came back maybe they're connected.

Xman13(1): hmm… that's a possibility.

Flexer walks out the house with Michael.

Flexer: so is Banart up?

Banart(1): wish i wasn't...

Flexer: why?

Xman13(1): well we found out a little secret about Skye here.

Flexer: oh what is it?

Skye: ugh… Xandras my mom and Banarts my dad…

Flexer: oh yeah you're Skye! i remember i met you through Michael.

Skye: oh yeah i remember you now. How long had it been since i've seen you… um… 3 years?

Flexer: i don't know…

Xman stands up.

Xman13(1): well we got an evil friend back from the dead, another evil robot from the future, and a friend we gotta save.

Flexer: you make it sound like a good thing.

Xman13(1): well it's been awhile since we had a fight like the one we had with Xandra and i'm kinda excited to see what else we are up against.

Flexer: Xandra kicked your ass and you're excited about it! Are you crazy!

Banart(1): no he's not. I'm actually interested in fighting these stronger opponents.

Skye: but we have to fight a killer robot too!

Banart(1): and that makes it even better.

Xman13(1): yeah.

Flexer: are they like this in the future?

Skye: yup…

Deadix: well if you guys wanna fight we gotta find out where they went.

Xman13(1): if the robot came for what you say he came for he must've went to Banarts lab and went to another dimension.

Banart(1): well let's go.

Flexer: what about Michael?

Xman13(1): bring him.

Skye: bring a baby to a fight with dark supers and robots!

Xman13(1): you, Deadix, and Skye can keep him safe.

Deadix: no im fighting too!

Skye: you can take care of your own damn child i'm stronger than everyone here! And i got some business with that robot that needs to be taken care of.

Banart(1): just leave him here then.

Flexer: yeah because your house in the middle of the woods is a great place to leave a baby.

Banart(1): than bring the damn baby and stop complaining.

Flexer: mmm… i'm gonna get him…

Flexer goes in the house grabs Michael and comes back out.

Skye: now can we go?

Flexer: but can we not run too fast cuz i have Michael.

Xman13(1): pfft! He'll be fine.

They all run to Banarts old lab and when they get there they see a chaos emerald in a slot on a chamber.

Xman13(1): well he was here.

Banart inspects the chamber.

Banart(1): he went to universe 4.

Skye: well how are we gonna get there? We all can't fit in that thing.

Deadix: Flexer you can teleport us there right?

Flexer: i don't know if can can do it to this many people but i can try.

Xman13(1): but didn't it hurt you to get one person through a portal?

Flexer: opening a portal is different then just teleporting there.

Skye: so you can teleport us to wherever we're going?

Flexer: i can try… but everyones gotta touch eachother.

Xman13(1): where do we have to touch each other because i may not support...

Flexer: anywhere stupid it doesn't matter!

Banart(1): hmp.

Everyone touch each others shoulders and Skye touches Flexer.

Flexer: and give me that emerald.

Xman passes the chaos emerald to Flexer.

Skye: alright now can we go?

Flexer: i gotta concentrate.

Flexer closes her eyes and grips the chaos emerald firmly.

Flexer: CHAOS CONTROL!

Everyone disappears and teleports to universe 4.

In universe 4 Brax is fighting Banart and MetalR in the same alley.

Banart(4): you're tougher than i thought...

Brax: grr…

MetalR: he may be tough but he can't win against both of us.

In Braxs head.

Mephiles: c'mon let me help you with this one.

Brax: no i can handle it…

Banart punches Brax back and MetalR pushes him through the wall into Tim's dinner.

Tim: what the hell?

Mephiles: c'mon Brax we both know you need my help…

Brax: grr…

Banart and MetalR walk in through the whole they made.

Banart(4): heh heh… are you done now?

Brax: fine you can help Mephiles…

Mephiles: great but this might hurt…

Brax falls to his knees and grabs his head in pain.

Brax: GRAAAHH!

Banart(4): Metal what's happening to him!

MetalR: the mephiles readings are getting higher…

Brax: GAAAAH!

Braxs blue lines turn black.

Brax: GRAAAHH! IS… IT… DONE YET!

Mephiles: almost hold on…

Braxs yellow aura turns black and he stops yelling in pain and breaths heavily.

Brax: hah… hah… hah…

Banart(4): what the hell is wrong with him?

MetalR: the mephiles inside of him gave him a boost in strength.

Braxs thoughts: Tim is probably calling the cops right now so i need to finish this fast.

Brax: this is your last chance leave now or die!

Banart(4): ha! There's still two of us and on of you.

Brax stands up.

Brax: hmp.

Brax kicks Banart outside then MetalR tires to punch Brax but he catches his fist.

Banart(4): GAH!

MetalR: huh?

Brax: your finished!

Brax throws MetalR at Banart.

MetalR&Banart(4): GAH!

Banart(4): that's it!

Banart shoots a bunch of blasts at Brax but he hits them away.

MetalR: hmm…

MetalR shoots 2 blasts inside the dinner.

Brax: were you even trying with those 2!

MetalR: yes.

The whole building starts to shake.

Brax: damnit the buildings about to fall!

Brax runs through the back door and sees tim hiding under stairs.

Brax: you gotta get outta here now this place is coming down!

Tim nods his head and gets up.

Tim: but what about the floors above us?

Brax: i'll get everyone out. Just go!

Tim runs out the door and Banart sees him.

Banart(4): oh no you don't…

Banart opens his hand but Xman 1 kicks him and Banart 1 kicks MetalR.

Banart(4)&MetalR: GAH!

Banart(4): what the hell!

Xman13(1): heh… sorry did i interrupt something?

Skye and Deadix come around the corner and go behind Banart and MetalR.

Deadix: is that the robot?

Skye: yeah thats him!

MetalR turns around.

MetalR: the girl!

Skye: what you thought i wouldn't chase your metal ass down!

MetalR turns his head to Banart.

MetalR: we have to retreat we can't win…

Banart(1): there's nowhere to run.

Banart(4): grr…

Banart opens his hand and shoots a bunch of blasts at the building and it starts to fall.

Xman13(1): the building!

Banart(1): Xman hold it up!

Xman and Banart go under the building and hold it up to stop it from falling.

Banart(1): get everyone out now!

Skye: what about these 2!

Xman13(1): this building won't stay up much longer! Shey and Xman won't be able to get everyone out in time!

Banart(4): Metal, lets go!

MetalR and Banart run away.

Skye: damnit!

Deadix: cmon grab my hand.

Skye: why?

Deadix: just do it!

Skye grabs Deadixs hand.

Deadix: HAA!

Deadix turns super then flies up and through a window.

Skye: ow that kinda hurt.

Deadix: please i'm the one who went through the window.

Xman13(4): guys did you forget we got people here.

Shey: we got everyone but we can't get em outta here.

Person: how are we gonna get out!

Brax enters the room that they are in.

Brax: huh? Everyones here…

Xman13(4): yeah we brought them here.

Brax: Xman13?

Xman13(4): yup thats me the great hero i am.

Shey: you can gloat later right now we gotta get these people out.

Deadix: hey can you fly?

Brax: me? I haven't tried.

Deadix: we don't have time for practice… and there's 10 people here…

Deadix runs over to 2 people and grabs there hands then flies them outside to the ground.

Shey: everyone get to the window so he can get you quick.

Xman13(4): nice lines or we can't save you!

Deadix flies back up and grabs 2 more people and brings them to the ground.

Xman13(1): are you almost done!

Deadix: almost just a few more.

Banart(1): make it quick… we can't hold it much longer…

Deadix flies up and grabs 2 more people and brings them to the ground.

Skye i can't stand here.

Skye grabs one person and jumps out with them.

Xman13(4): she's got the right idea!

Xman grabs a Female.

Xman13(4): hold on tight.

Xman winks at her.

Shey: grr… just go damnit!

Xman13(4): oh.. Sorry babe.

Xman jumps out.

Deadix flies back up and grabs 2 people.

Deadix: let's go guys that's it!

Deadix flies down and Shey Brax jump out.

Deadix: ok guys that's it!

Banart and Xman jump out from under the building and let it fall to the ground and break down.

Xman13(1): phew… we got everyone…

Brax: thanks for helping me out there…

Shey: no problem… who ever you are.

3 police cars show up and police officers come out.

Xman13(4): i'll handle this.

Officer: Xman what happened here?

Xman13(4): it's a long story… but these people need your help right now.

Officer: were there any casualties?

Xman13(4): none, We got everyone out before it fell.

Officer: thank you Xman. we are grateful to have someone like you to help out.

Xman13(4): no problem. Now me and my friends are gonna go after who did this.

Officer: alright well help out as much as we can.

Xman13(4): if you see Banart or a Blue robot call me.

Officer: but Banarts right there.

The officer points at Banart 1.

Xman13(4): i mean another Banart that isn't with me.

Officer: alright will do.

Xman13(4): see ya!

Xman and the others run off.

At Banarts lab, Flexer is with Michael who is crying.

Flexer: just a great place to be huh Michael.

Michael: WAAAHH!

Flexer: don't Michael the rain and thunder won't hurt you…

Michael: WAAAHHH!

Flexer: but i makes me wish i weren't the equivalent of a babysitter…

Xman and the others make it to the lab.

Xman13(1): we are back!

Flexer: what happened?

Banart(1): the robot and the Banart clone were there.

Flexer: so there really is a clone of Banart…

Xman13(4): yeah…

Skye: and they are working together…

Shey: and they tried to get him.

Shey points at Brax.

Deadix: who are you anyway?

Braxs thoughts: alright Mephiles i gotta go back to normal.

Mephiles: c'mon already!

Brax: yes the fights over now go!

Mephiles: ugh! Fine but you'll need me again…

Brax turns back to normal.

Brax: my name is Brax.

Xman13(1): what took you so long to turn back to normal?

Deadix: yeah we turned back to normal on the way here.

Brax: i'm not used to my super form yet…

Shey: what universe are you from?

Brax: um… this one… i didn't even know there were other universes out there…

Banart(1): the big question here is why is Banart and MetalR after you?

Brax: it's… it's because what's inside me…

Xman13(1): what's inside you?

Brax: i don't know… but it calls himself Mephiles…

Xman13(1)&Flexer: Mephiles!

Shey: how did you get it!

Brax: um… i was just walking down a street then this black goo attacked me…

Banart(1): black goo?

Brax: yeah.

Xman13(1): it could be the one that took over future me.

Brax: wait you know about this?

Banart(1): yeah… but why doesn't he look like Mephiles?

Skye: he doesn't look like that evil thing anymore.

Banart(1): yeah because we took it outta him.

Brax: so… you know about this Mephiles and met him before?

Xman13(1): yeah he took over me… well not me… well other me…

Shey: i think he gets your point.

Brax: then can you get it out of me?

Xman13(1): well i don't think so…

014

Xman13(4): hey guys!

Everyone turns and looks at Xman who is trying to open a bolted door.

Shey: what are you doing?

Xman13(4): trying...grr… to open this thing.

Shey: heh… you not gonna open it like that.

Shey walks to Xman and kisses him on the cheek then cracks her fingers.

Shey: nice try but i know how to open it…

Xman13(4): how?

Shey moves Xman out of the way of the door.

Shey: Banart blast the door.

Banart(1): Blast the door?

She65-y: blast the door.

Banart opens his hand and blasts the door down.

Flexer: really i have a child here!

Banart(1): sorry that's the only way to get it open.

Xman13(4): wow that was a smart idea…

Shey rubs her finger under Xmans chin.

Shey: thats why im the smart one in this relationship.

Shey walks into the room and Xman blushes.

Xman13(4): i love that girl…

Banart(1): hmp.

Shey: hey guys… you might wanna come look at this…

Everyone looks in the room and sees a red female hedgehog with a black mark across her head in a chamber filled with water.

Deadix: who is that?

Shey: i have no idea.

Xman13(4): she looks kinda cute…

Shey: mmm…

Xman13(4): heh heh but not as cute as you… heh heh…

Shey: much better.

Banart(1): wait… she kinda looks like…

Xman13(1): like you Banart.

Skye: is that like a Xandra but for you dad?

Banart(1): i don't know…

Flexer: should we let her out?

Shey: well it wouldn't be right to keep her in there…

Deadix: yeah i guess she's right guys.

Shey: ok babe you let her out.

Xman13(4): what! Why me?

Shey: what are you afraid to let a girl out of a little chamber?

Xman13(4): what if she attacks me or somethin?

Shey: you'll be able to handle it right? Since your such an amazing hero like you say you are...

Xman13(4): mmm…

Xman walks slowly and presses a button that opens the chamber making all of the water come out and the hedgehog inside falls to the floor.

Xman13(4): um… is she even alive?

The hedgehog opens her eyes and jumps up.

Xman13(4): AH!

Unknown: AH! Who…

The hedgehog looks around and sees everybody.

Unknown: who… where… where am i?

Xman13(1): you're in Banarts lab…

Unknown: whose Banart… who am i?

Shey: you… you don't know who you are?

Unknown: wait you don't know either?

Deadix: we just met you.

Unknown: um… so i don't have a name either?

Xman13(1): Barnetta!

Banart(1): huh?

Xman13(1): your name can be Barnetta because you look like Banart.

Unknown: wait he's Banart?

The hedgehog points at Banart.

Banart(1): yeah ya do…

Barnetta: hmm…. Barnetta… i like the way that sounds…

Xman13(4): so you want us to call you Barnetta?

Barnetta: yeah… i'll be Barnetta…

In universe 7 Xandra has Black and she brings him to Hax.

Xandra: i have what you wanted.

Hax: good! Put him on the table.

Xandra puts Black on the table then his legs and arms get cuffed to the table.

Hax: ah… i've been waiting to get my hands on you…

Black wakes up.

Xman Black: ugh… wha… what happened…

Hax: hello X-13.

Xman Black: AH!

Xman Black tries to get up and looks around and sees only Hax and Xandra.

Xman Black: where am i!

Hax: your home X-13.

Xman Black: what do you mean by home and why are you calling me that!

Hax: well that is who you are…

Xman Black: Xandra! Why are you helping him?

Xandra: …

Hax: i'm getting you back to the way you were.

Xman Black: no your not! AAAHHH!

Black tries to break the cuffs but they don't break.

Hax: the more you struggle the more painful you're going to make this…

Xman Black: GAAAAAAAHHHH!

Black turns dark super and the floor starts to crack with the table.

Xman Black: AAAAAHH!

Hax: ah… the first dark super.

Xandra: he's going to break out.

Hax: Xandra handle him.

Xandra: hmp… HAA!

Xandra turns dark super and puts her hand over Blacks mouth.

Xman Black: MMMMM!

Xandra punches Blacks neck making him pass out and turn back to normal.

Hax: Xandra now go.

Xandra: why?

Hax: you don't wanna be here for this…

Xandra leaves the room and waits outside.

Xman Black: AAAAAHHHH!

Xandra: sounds like Hax is having fun with him.

Xman Black continues to scream then he soon finishes.

Xandra: hmm…

Hax: walks out the room with Xman Black following him.

Xandra: what did you do to him?

Hax: i… changed his thinking process.

Xandra: mmm…

Hax: i have your next mission.

Xandra: what is it?

Hax: Banart and MetalR need help getting what i want.

Xandra: i will leave at once.

Hax: wait… you must take him too.

Xandra: him! He might be on their side still!

Hax: no he's not dont worry…

Xandra: but i can handle it on my own!

Hax: no you can't! You barely got out alive last time you fought them.

Xandra: wait the hedgehogs i fought before are going to be there?

Hax: yes and even more so you need Black to help you.

Xandra: but…

Hax: is it because of what Black did to you?

Xandra has a flashback of when Black was holding her by the neck.

Xandra: mmm… yes…

Hax: well get over it and work with him.

Xandra: ugh… fine let's go Black.

Xman Black: ...

Hax: use the dimension jumpers.

Xandra: of course.

In universe 4 Banart and MetalR are waiting for outside of the lab.

Banart(4): when the hell she gonna get here?

MetalR: any minute now.

Banart(4): do they know that we are waiting for her? No one left the whole time.

MetalR: when she gets here we will attack.

Banart(4): mmm… she needs to hurry her ass up.

In the lab.

Xman13(1): ugh i'm tired of waiting!

Banart(1): deal with it cuz you gotta wait more!

Shey: how do you know they are gonna come for him?

Banart(1): that's the only reason they came here.

Skye: they better come here cuz i wanna kick some metal ass…

ZAP!

Everyone turns and sees Xandra.

Xman13(1): shit!

Banart(1): X… Xandra…

Xandra: …

ZAP!

Black appears next to Xandra.

Deadix: Black!

Xman Black: heh…

Xman13(1): are you ok?

Skye: does he look ok to you?

BOOM!

The wall behind them explodes and Banart and MetalR come in the lab.

Xman13(4): damnit!

Banart(4): it's about time you got here!

Xandra: we had some trouble with him.

Xandra nudges at Black.

Banart(4): mmm…

Xman Black: HAAAAA!

Black turns dark super.

Deadix: can we take them?

Banart(1): me, Deadix and Xman will take them while you guys protect Brax. HAA!

Banart turns super.

Xman13(4)&Skye: right!

Xman13(1)&Deadix: HAA!

Xman13(1): let's do this… GAH!

Black punches Xman in the face.

Xman Black: gah ha ha ha ha!

Xman and Deadix start fighting Black.

Banart(4): get Brax!

Banart 1 runs in front of Banart 4.

Banart(1): no you don't!

Banart punches Banart in the face.

Banart(4): GAH!

Both Banarts starts fighting.

Banart(4): just get him!

MetalR starts fighting Shey, Xman, and Flexer.

Skye: HAAAAAAA!

Skyes hair spikes up and starts flashing black and blue.

Skye: AAAAAAAHHHHH!

A black aura forms around Skye.

Xandra: shit! HAA!

Xandra turns dark super.

Skye: AAAAAAHHHH!

A flash of light comes out of Skye then she turns dark super.

Xandra: your a dark super?

Skye: what does it look like bitch.

Skyes thoughts: wait that's my mom… i feel kinda bad now…

Xandra: you wanna talk shit! HAA!

Xandra rushes at Skye and punches her in the stomach.

Skye: GAH!

Skye uppercuts Xandra and they start fighting.

Brax looks at Michael whom he is holding.

Brax: this isn't the place for you…

Barnetta: well then let's get out of here.

Xman13(4): GO! GAH!

MetalR punches Xman in the face.

Brax and Barnetta run out of the lab.

Xman Black: huh?

Xman13(1)&Deadix: HAA!

Deadix and Xman try to punch Black but he catches both of their fists and slam their heads to each other.

Xman13(1)&Deadix: GAH!

Xman Black: no you dont!

Xman Black flies out of the lab and goes after Brax and Barnetta.

Skye: huh?

Skye sees Black chasing them.

Xandra: bitch i'm over here!

Xandra tries to kick Skye but she dodges it and spin kicks Xandra.

Xandra: GAH!

Skye goes outside and opens her arms in front of her and aims at Black.

Skye: hey asshole!

Black turns around.

Skye: i got this form because of you!

Xman Black: huh?

Skye: SO FUCK YOU!

Electricity forms around Skye.

Skye: CHAOS SPEAR!

Skye shoots a giant blast at Black.

Xman Black: shit!

Black puts his hands in front of him and stops the blast from moving forward.

Skye: HAAAA!

Skye puts more power into the blast.

Xman Black: HAAA!

Black kicks the blast upwards and rushes at Skye then grabs her by her neck.

Skye: GAH!

Skye struggles but can't get out of Blacks grip.

Banart(1): huh?

Banart 1 punches Banart 4 into the ground.

Banart(4): MMMM!

Banart rushes at Black but Xandra jumps in the way.

Xandra: you don't need to interrupt.

Banart(1): grr… HAAA!

Banart gets more power and opens his hand at Xandra.

Xandra: guh…

Banat shoots a blast at Xandra but Xman jumps and pushes her out of the way.

Deadix: Banart stop!

Banart rushes at Xman Black again.

Xman Black: oh you want her huh?

Skye: dad help me!

SNAP!

Black snaps Skyes neck and everyone looks at Black hold her dead body.

Banart(1): guh…

Xman Black: HA HA HA HA HA!

Banart falls to his knees

Xandra: mmm…

Xandra starts rubbing her neck.

Xman Black: here you can have her.

Black throws Skye's body in front of Banart.

MetalR helps Banart out of the ground.

Banart(4): guh… wha...what did he do?

MetalR: killed the girl.

Banart(1): guh… uh… uh…

Banart stands up.

Banart(1): AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Banarts aura grows and the floor below him starts cracking.

Xandra: guh…

Xman13(1): Brax! Barnetta just keep going get out of here!

Brax and Barnetta run away.

Flexer: what about Skye's body! Banart is gonna damage it!

Banart(1): AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Banarts aura starts to flash red and yellow.

Xandra: i'll get it…

Xman13(1): huh?

Xandra runs and gets Skye's body and brings it to Xman.

Xman Black: whats this?

Banart(1): YOU BASTARD!

Banart puts his hands in front of him.

Xman Black: heh… are you mad you lost your little girl?

Xman13 and Shey jump in front of Black.

Xman13(4): Banart you gotta stop your gonna kill him!

Banart(1): GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY X!

Xman Black: wha… uh…

Black looks at Shey and remembers who he is then his red eye turns purple.

Xman Black: guh… uh… what… what happened?

Shey: you're in some deep shit.

Electricity starts to form around Banart.

Banart(1): LAST CHANCE MOVE!

Xman and Deadix jump infront of Shey and Xman.

Xman13(1): you can't do this!

Banart(1): mmm…

Deadix: good just don't...

Banart(1): ULTRA CHAOS SPEAR!

Banart shoots a giant Blast at Black.

Deadix: shit!

Xman13(1): CHAOS BLAST!

Xman shoots a blast at Banarts blast but it only slows Banarts down.

Deadix: CHAOS SPEAR!

Deadix shoots a blast with Xman and it stops Banarts blast from moving forward.

Banart(1): MOVE!

Xman13(1): NO!

Xandra gets up and tires to go to the other but Banart stops her.

Banart(4): what are you doing?

Xandra: i'm gonna help them.

Banart(4): that's not our job!

Xandra: But they helped me twice already and i'm gonna return the favor.

Xandra runs to the others.

MetalR: we should get Brax while we can.

Banart(4): you know where he is?

MetalR: he didn't get far.

MetalR and Banart runoff.

Xandra: CHAOS BLAST!

Xandra shoots a blast at Banarts and it pushes the blast to Banart.

Banart(1): shit!

Banart flies up and the blast hits the lab destroying it.

Banart(1): grr…

Xman13(1): Shey get Black out of here now!

Shey: alright! Cmon babe lets go!

Xman13(4): right!

Banart rushes at Black but Xman, Deadix, and Xandra hold him back.

Deadix: Banart stop calm down!

Banart(1): GRAAHH! Get off of me!

Xman13(1): now Shey! Go!

Xman13(4): Black cmon!

Xman Black: where are we going?

Shey: it doesn't matter lets just go!

Banart(1): get off me!

Shey, Xman, and Black runoff.

Banart(1): get the fuck off me!

Banart struggles to get out but they hold him back.

Deadix: Banart you gotta calm down!

Banart(1): imma kill him! Imma rip him apart!

Xandra: c'mon red guy you gotta snap out of it!

Banart(1): get off!

In an alley Brax and Barnetta are hiding.

Barnetta: why are we here right now.

Brax: we have to hide.

Barnetta: but this place sucks.

Brax: your lucky it stopped raining and that this kid is sleeping.

Barnetta: i just woke up and i have to deal with this shit!

Brax: you're a real pain in the ass.

Banart(4): so are you…

Brax and Barnetta turn and see Banart and MetalR.

Brax: you gotta be kidding me.

Brax gives Michael to Barnetta.

Brax: protect him they won't attack you.

Brax turns super.

Banart(4): heh… Metal…

MetalR raises his hands and his fingers become as sharp as knives.

Brax: hmm…

MetalR rushes at Brax and tries to slash him but Brax keeps dodging all of them.

Brax: what do you want him for anyway!

MetalR tries to slash Brax with both hands but Brax stops him and they lock hands.

Brax&MetalR: HAAAAAA!

MetalR and Brax form auras around them and the floor starts to crack.

Barnetta: what the hell! I have a child here!

Banart goes behind Brax and holds him with a hug like grip from behind.

Brax: huh!

Banart(4): do it now!

MetalR: yes…

MetalR slashes Braxs chest making him bleed.

Brax: GAH!

MetalR looks at his finger and sees its covered in blood.

MetalR: we have what we need… GAH!

Flexer kicks MetalR in the back of the head.

Brax: grr…

Brax hits Banart with the back of his head.

Banart(4): GAH!

Brax starts breathing heavily.

Brax: hah…Mephiles… hah…

Mephiles: is it time?

Brax: yeah… hah… i could use some… hah… help here…

Braxs blue lines turn black.

Flexer: is Michael ok?

Brax: yeah… hah… Barnetta has her.

Brax and Flexer get in fighting positions.

Banart(4): grr…

MetalR: we don't have to fight them...

Banart(4): i want to…

Brax: hah… hah… wanna… get your ass kicked…

Flexer: are you good?

Brax: yeah… hah… i'm… GAH!

Banart punches Brax then he falls to the ground and turns back to normal.

Banart(4): heh…

Flexer: grr…

Barnetta puts the baby down and gives him a piece of cardboard.

Barnetta: here play with that little buddy.

Michael giggles.

Barnetta: hey asshole that looks like me!

Banart(4): huh?

Barnetta: why don't you fight someone who isn't bleeding out!

Banart(4): heh… you think you can fight me? Ha! I'm the better stronger clone.

Barnetta: clone?

Banart(4): heh… you don't know…

Flexer: wait a minute…

Barnetta: i don't know what?

Banart(4): you and me are both clones of this worlds Banart.

Flexer: how!

Barnetta: i don't care!

Barnetta rushes at Banart but he punches her away.

Barnetta: GAH!

Flexer: here use this!

Flexer throws a chaos emerald to Barnetta.

Barnetta: what is it? It… it feels powerful…

Banart(4): hmm…

Barnetta grips the chaos emerald firmly in her hand.

Barnetta: i feel… i feel something…

MetalR goes to attack Barnetta but Banart stops him.

Banart(4): wait… i want to see something…

Barnetta closes her eyes.

Barnetta: mmm…

Barnetta opens her eyes and a yellow aura forms around her.

Barnetta: HAA!

Barnetta turns super.

Banart(4): ah… you learned how to turn super…

Barnetta looks at her hands and arms.

Barnetta: whoa… this feels… this feels great!

Banart(4): mmm… maybe your not so weak after all.

MetalR: we should leave now…

Banart(4): how about you join us…

Barnetta: join you?

Banart(4): sorry… how could i be so rude… what is your name?

Barnetta: my names Barnetta.

Banart(4): the name suits you… so like i was saying you should join Hax.

Barnetta: who?

Banart(4): he was the one who brought us to life… if you work with us you can have anything you want…

Barnetta: why would i help you?

Banart(4): because we are basically the same. We are made to be with each other and rule the weak.

Barnetta: no! I've seen the type of people you work with and i don't want any part of that!

Banart(4): ugh… i didn't want to have to hurt you.

Banart tries to punch Barnetta but she catches his fist.

Banart(4): huh?

Barnetta: heh… what are you surprised i'm this strong?

Banart(4): grr…

Banart kicks Barnetta in the side of her stomach.

Barnetta: GAH!

Banart(4): i wanted us to work together but you had to ruin that.

Barnetta puts her hand on her stomach.

Barnetta: i see what you do and i don't want any part of it…

Banart opens his hand infront of Barnettas face.

Flexer: stop it!

Banart(4): heh… GAH!

Shey and Xman kicks Banart away from Barnetta.

MetalR: huh?

Shey: back off!

Banart(4): heh… you 2 actually think you can beat me?

Xman13(4): no… but he can…

Black jumps down in front of Banart.

Banart(4): you!

Xman Black: hmm…

Black grabs Banart by the neck.

Banart(4): GAH!

Xman Black: where is he!

Banart(4): guh… who?

Xman Black: the one who turned me back into that monster!

Banart(4): oh… so you're back… to normal huh?

Black tightens his grip on Banarts throat.

Banart(4): GAH!

Shey: Xman stop!

Xman Black: but i gotta know!

Shey: but you gonna kill him by doing that!

Xman Black: then he better start talking before i… GAH!

MetalR punches Black and he lets go of Banart.

Shey: hey!

Banart falls to his knees and rubs his neck.

MetalR: we have to go now.

Banart(4): hah… how are we… hah… gonna get out…

MetalR puts his hand on Banarts shoulder.

Xman Black: oh no you don't! HAA!

Black turns dark super and rushes at MetalR and Banart.

Banart(4): Metal now would be a good time!

ZAP!

Banart and MetalR disappear and Black punches nothing.

Xman Black: shit!

Xman13(4): where did they go?

Flexer: they probably teleported to another dimension.

Shey: how do you know?

Flexer: i can feel it.

Xman Black: can you follow them?

Flexer: yeah but…

Xman Black: then let's go after them!

Flexer: we can't right now…

Xman Black: why can't we!

Flexer: Brax is badly damaged, Banart is going crazy and wants to kill you, and we don't even know what will be waiting for us when we get there!

Xman Black: grr…

Black looks at Brax who is being helped up by Xman and Flexer.

Flexer: let's head back to the lab.

Xman Black: i'll meet you there…

Shey: no! You stay behind us.

Xman Black: why?

Xman13(4): we don't know if Banart is calmed down yet.

Xman Black: fine.

Flexer: cmon lets go. Brax isn't in good shape.

They all start walking back to the others and when they get there they see only Deadix and Xman.

Deadix: what happened to him?

Shey: that robot slashed him up.

Xman walks to Black.

Xman13(1): what about you?

Xman Black: i'm fine now…

Deadix goes and helps Flexer and Xman carry Brax.

Shey: what happened to Banart while we were gone.

Xman13(1): well he eventually calmed down and now he left with Xandra and i guess they are talking about stuff.

Shey: uh huh…

Deadix: what happened to Banart and the robot?

Xman Black: they went to another dimension…

Xman13(1): hmm well we should wait here for…

Brax: no... we gotta go after them…

Barnetta: wait why?

Brax: they… they have my blood…

Xman Black: and what about your blood?

Brax: they have… Mephiles…

Shey: wait Mephiles?

Flexer: your blood! They wanted it for Mephiles!

Brax: yeah… we gotta stop them…

Xman Black: Flexer do you still have a chaos emerald?

Flexer: yeah…

Black puts his hand on Flexers shoulder.

Xman Black: you and me can go and check out their plan then come back here and tell them what we saw.

Flexer: no!

Xman Black: why not?

Flexer: don't think i forgot what you did! I don't trust you one bit!

Xman13(1): Flexer i think it's actually a good idea for you two to go.

Flexer: go to universe 7 with him!

Barnetta: universe 7?

Flexer: yeah that's where they went.

Brax: how many universes are there?

Xman13(4): we only know about 7 but there could be more.

Xman13(1): Flexer you should go with Black.

Flexer: why can't you come with me?

Xman13(1): he knows universe 7 but i don't.

Flexer: mmm… what about Deadix? He lives in universe 7 too.

Deadix: Flexer… if anything happens Black is the strongest here and can protect you. I'm too weak to do that.

Flexer: but you not weak… you as strong as Xman.

Deadix: i wish i was… but Black is stronger than me and Xman and if he stays here we might have some problems with Banart.

Flexer: i guess you're right…

Deadix walks to Flexer and puts his hand on her cheek.

Deadix: trust me on this ok?

Flexer grabs his hand.

Flexer: ok… i trust you…

Xandra and Banart run to the lab.

Xandra: guys!

Xman13(1): Whats up?

Xandra: we gotta get out of here like right now!

Xman13(1): what were you guys even doing?

Xandra blushes.

Xandra: um… nothing…

Banart(1): that doesn't matter we gotta get out now!

Xman13(4): ok where do we go?

Banart(1): another dimension.

Shey: what! Why?

Xman Black: that's why!

Everyone turns and sees a bunch of Mephiles.

Xman13(1): HAA!

Xman turns super.

Xman13(1): blast em!

Xman, Deadix, Banart, and Black blast away the Mephiles.

Deadix: what are those things!

Banart(1): Mephiles… and there's way more than that so we gotta go.

Xman13(4): wait but what about the people in the city?

Banart(1): they're getting attacked but we can't help them.

Shey: but we fought them before…

Banart(1): no! These are stronger and way more than before!

More Mephiles try to attack them but Xman and the others fight them off.

Xman13(1): Flexer get us out of here!

Flexer: but you guys have to touch me!

Banart(1): damnit! If you can't shoot a blast get behind us and touch our backs and Flexer!

Brax: hah… ok…

Flexer: mmm…

Barnetta: some time today would be nice!

Flexer: mmm…

Xman13(1): cmon speed it up!

Flexer: i got it!

ZAP!

Everyone disappears and is teleported to universe 5.

In universe 5 Xman is sitting outside of the ABC building on a beach chair and has sunglasses and a drink with him.

Maliketh(5): are you gonna sit here all day?

Xman13(5): its my day off.

Maliketh(5): but what about your brother and sister.

Xman13(5): Banart and Elizza will be fine they're just training…

Maliketh(5): if they train like you saiyans train then they might come back with both arms intact.

Xman13(5): Banart wouldn't hurt Elizza… would he?

Xman and Maliketh see the hedgehogs that teleported to them.

Maliketh(5): uh oh…

Xman lowers his sunglasses.

Xman13(5): my day off was probably just ruined…

Xman13(1): where are we?

Banart(1): well if you took a second to look you would see where we are.

Banart points at Xman and Maliketh.

Shey: the Saiyan and android.

Barnetta: Saiyan?

Brax: android?

Deadix: i've never seen these guys.

Xman13(5): i'm Xman13, this guy is Maliketh, and my Brother Banart and my sister Elizza are on the kai planet. Oh and Xavier is inside the building behind me.

Deadix: oh… um ok.

Xman13(4): guys you might wanna look at this…

Everyone looks into a portal that Flexer opened.

Flexer: all of the universes are being attacked…

Xman13(1): all of them!

Flexer goes through all the universes and it shows a bunch of Mephiles attacking all of them.

Banart(1): damnit!

Xandra: so that was his plan the whole time…

Deadix: that bastard! He hides in my home universe and destroys it!

Maliketh(5): wait… go to universe 3…

Flexer: ok…

Xman13(1): the knights are still there!

Barnetta: i'm completely lost…

Deadix: what knights?

Banart(1): in universe 3 there are knights and castles instead of what we have.

Xman13(1): damn! We gotta help them!

Banart(1): hmm… but we gotta train and get stronger for this.

Xman13(5): you guys can come train with the kais and other planets to get stronger.

Xman13(1): we can?

Xman13(5): yeah Maliketh can instant transmition you there.

Shey: what about the knights?

Xman Black: Flexer and i can go get them.

Flexer: mmm… yeah i guess we can…

Xman13(4): we can stay here and help Barnetta and Brax.

Banart(1): wait i just remembered!

Banart falls to his knees.

Banart(1): Skyes body was still there!

Xandra: shit!

Banart slams his fist to the ground and tears start to roll down his face.

Banart(1): that sick bastard is gonna take her body and turn her to a monster!

Xman13(5): hmm…

Xman puts his hand on Banarts back.

Xman13(5): look… i'll go to universe 7 and see if they have her.

Maliketh(5): you're gonna go alone?

Xman13(5): yeah… with my super saiyan god form it will be no problem.

Maliketh puts him arm on Xmans shoulder.

Maliketh(5): you be careful out there.

Xman puts his hand on Malikeths shoulder.

Xman13(5): don't worry i'll be fine.

Xman goes inside the building to go to universe 7 using a dimension jumper.

Maliketh(5): so i'll bring Xman and Banart to Elizza and Banart.

Deadix: can i come too… i need to get stronger too…

Maliketh(5): ok.

Xman Black: Flexer let's go help those knights.

Flexer: alright.

ZAP!

Flexer and Black disappear.

Maliketh(5): alright let's go guys grab my arm.

Xman, Deadix, and Banart Grab Maikeths arm and they all disappear.

Shey: are you two ok?

Barnetta: yeah… but this is probably the worst first day back to life.

Xandra: tell me about it…

Later in universe 7, Hax is looking out of a glass wall and watches his Mephiles army attacking everything and everyone in the city.

Hax: mmm… finally…

Banart enters the room.

Banart(4): Master, the Mephiles have spread through all universes except 5 like you asked.

Hax: good… what about the bodys i asked for?

Banart(4): Blaze is getting enhancements as you asked but…

Hax: but what?

Banart(4): MetalR couldnt get the body of the girl…

Hax: so someone took it?

Banart(4): yes… but we have captured a saiyan who attacked our base.

Hax: which Saiyan?

Banart(4): the green haired one Master.

Hax turns around and looks through the glass again.

Hax: good…

Banart walks next to Hax and folds his arms while looking through the glass.

Banart(4): it looks like you won my master...

Hax: yes… yes i have won…

Hax and Banart watch Haxs plan come together while our heroes try to come together and stop Hax from making havoc across all the dimensions….

In an unknown location an unknown hedgehog wearing armor is sitting in a chair and loading a gun.

Unknown: i hate that i need to do this…

The armored hedgehog stands ups and puts the gun to his side.

Unknown: after what happened with the fire hedgehog i need more training to get rid of them…

He looks up.

Unknown: but with those things rampaging through everything i need to stay hidden…

The hedgehog turns around and looks at Skyes body that's on the ground.

Unknown: and i need to bring you back to life…

To be continued….


	4. PT-37 arc

PT-37 ark story:

4 months after the events in the Hax ark, Xman13, Deadix, and Banart are still training with the kais while Shey, Barnetta, and Xandra are in universe 7 to get information on what happened to the saiyan Xman13 who has been gone for 4 months.

Shey: we gotta make this go quicker guys…

Xandra turns around from a door she was about to open.

Xandra: give me a minute…

Barnetta: it's been 5 minutes! I thought you knew how to get in!

SheyXandra: ssh!

Shey: be quite. We are in enemy territory remember.

Xandra: how about this…

Xandra puts in a code and the door opens.

Xandra: yes!

Barnetta: ssh!

Xandra: oh yeah… sorry…

They all walk into the building and sneak around some Mephiles.

Shey: when are we gonna find him?

Xandra: if Hax is messing with his body then i know where he should be.

Barnetta: then could you make it quick. We can get caught at any moment.

Xandra: it's hard for me to sneak around like this.

Shey: well you shouldn't of had gone and had a baby with Banart.

Xandra: well sorry that i didn't know that i would be doing this stuff!

Shey: shut up. We are sneaking remember…

Xandra: i will punch you in the face if you don't shut it…

Barnetta: could you both quit it! We are trying to not get caught.

Xandra: alright we're here.

Xandra and the others walk to a door with a little glass square.

Barnetta: are you sure he's in there?

Xandra: it looks like no one's in there so now is our time to go.

Shey: i don't know about this…

Xandra: just cmon.

Xandra opens the door and they all walk in.

Barnetta: i can't see anything.

Xandra: the lights should be… here.

Xandra flicks a switch and they see the room is empty.

Shey: um… wasn't someone supposed to be here…

Xandra: the only way this room would be empty is if…

The door slams shut behind them.

Barnetta: it's a trap!

Black goo starts to seep through the wall and they form multiple mephiles.

Shey: oh this is just great.

Xandra: could you stop with the sarcasm!

Barnetta: could you both stop acting like little kids and help me! HAA!

Barnetta turns super and starts fighting the mephiles.

Shey: well what about you?

Xandra: what?

Shey: super? We need it like right now!

Xandra: well i can't because child that you seem to forget that i have!

Shey: oh stop complaining.

Xandra: i'd like to see you be pregnant!

Shey: i will when i want one! I'm not stupid enough to have one by mistake!

Xandra: did you just call my child a mistake?

Shey: yeah and what about it!

Barnetta: oh my god! Could you two shut the fuck up!

Xandra and Shey look at Barnetta who got rid of all the Mephiles.

Barnetta: you guys are lucky there were only a little bit. Now we gotta go before they send more.

Shey: alright… Xandra you lead the way…

Xandra : hmp…

They all walk to the door but see a hedgehog with a cape standing there.

Barnetta: um… who are you?

Shey looks at him and sees half of his face is like a robot and the other half is Blaze.

Shey: Blaze?

Cyber Blaze: i am Cyber Blaze now…

Xandra: sounds like a cartoon character's name.

Cyber Blaze: you three can come with me calmy or i'll have to kill all of you instea…

Blaze looks at Barnetta in her super form and remembers when Banart killed him.

Cyber Blaze: the other one…

Barnetta points at herself.

Barnetta: me?

Cyber Blaze: you die here!

Blaze starts shooting fire at Barnetta and the others but she jumps out the way and pushes the others.

Barnetta: move!

Barnetta shoots a blast at Blaze but he grabs it with his metal hand.

Barnetta: what!

Cyber Blaze: you super hedgehogs…

Cyber blaze crushes the energy ball.

Cyber Blaze: will die…

Barnetta: HAA!

Barnetta shoots a blast a hole in the wall.

Barnetta: let's go!

Barnetta and the others run out the lab.

Cyber Blaze: you won't get away!

A bunch of Mephiles come next to Blaze.

Cyber Blaze: get them now!

The mephiles chase after Barnetta and the others.

Shey: we can't run forever!

Xandra: any ideas on how to get out of here?

Barnetta: i got one…

Barnetta grabs Xandra and Sheys hand and flies up.

Xandra: don't drop us!

Barnetta: i won't i...GAH!

Blaze shoots fire at Barnetta and hits her arm making it burn.

Barnetta: IM BURNING!

Barnetta lets go of Xandra and Shey then grabs her arm while they fall.

Shey: WE'RE GONNA DIE!

Xandra: shit! HAA!

Xandra turns dark super and grabs Shey before she hits the ground.

Shey: phew! Thanks.

Xandra: don't thank me yet we gotta go!

Xandra flies up to Barnetta.

Xandra: we gotta go now! I can't hold this form much longer.

Barnetta: right!

Barnetta and Xandra fly off.

Cyber Blaze: mmm…

Blaze looks at the sky in the direction they flew off in.

Mephiles: do we go after them?

Cyber Blaze: no… they will know if there are a bunch of you going after them…

Mephiles: so what do you want us to do?

Cyber Blaze: get MetalR here… we will go after them ourselves...

Mephiles: yes general Blaze.

All of the Mephiles go away.

Cyber Blaze: i'll get my revenge…

With Banart who enters another lab where Hax is working on the Saiyan Xman13.

Banart(4): Hax my master.

Hax: what is it Banart?

Banart(4): we've had another break in by…

Hax: those damn hedgehogs…

Banart(4): um… yes it was them… but they are looking for him.

Banart moves his head in Xmans direction.

Hax: but they still haven't found him…

Banart(4): yes but i think that we should attack the universe that they are in so…

Hax slams the table that Xman is laying on.

Hax: for the last time Banart no!

Banart puts his fist on his chest and bows his head.

Banart(4): sorry my master…

Hax: but i am almost done getting the X-gene to work with this saiyans blood.

Banart(5): but master it's been 4 months…

Hax: it took me 2 years to get the X-gene to work properly…

Banart(5): but the attacks have been getting worse…

Hax: but nothing we can't handle… am i correct?

Banart(4): y… yes my master…

Hax: besides, it should be done today or tomorrow.

Banart(4): then we attack universe 5?

Hax: yes… then we attack universe five and have complete control of all the universes.

Banart(4): and the dragon balls?

Hax: yes, my wish for the ultimate body will be granted…

A Mephiles walks in the room

Mephiles: Hax my master.

Hax: what is it?

Mephiles: General Blaze and MetalR have found the location of the intruders and they wish for the assistance of Banart.

Hax: so there's more of them in this universe?

Mephiles: yes my master.

Hax: well Banart you better get going.

Banart(4): i will leave at once my master.

With Barnetta, Xandra, and Shey who have just arrived to Flexer, Xman, and Maliketh.

Flexer: finally you guys made it back.

Xman runs over to Shey and hugs her.

Xman13(4): are you ok?

Shey: yeah i'm fine…

Xandra: Barnettas the one who was hurt. She got burned.

Maliketh(3): how?

Barnetta: Blaze burned me.

Maliketh(3): let me see it.

Barnetta sits next to Maliketh and he tries to help her burn.

Flexer: well what did you guys find out?

Xandra: all we know is what we already knew…

Flexer: hmm… i think we should head back to universe 5 and wait for the others to get back.

Xandra: what do you guys thi…

Xandra turns and sees Shey and Xman kissing each other.

Xandra: you guys know we don't wanna see that!

They ignore Xandra.

Xandra: grr…

Xandra opens her hand and aims it at them.

Xandra: did you not hear me cut it out!

Flexer: Xandra… put your hand down…

Xandra: grr…

Xandra shoots a blast next to Xman and Shey.

Xman13(4)Shey: AH!

Maliketh(3): well shit!

Barnetta: what was that for X!

Xandra: i don't like being ignored…

Flexer: are you crazy!

Xandra: what…

Flexer: your lucky that no one's around cuz that would have gave away where we are you idiot!

Xandra: it didn't so who cares…

Cyber Blaze: well that's where you're wrong!

Everyone turns and sees Blaze, MetalR, and Banart with a bunch of Mephiles with them.

Shey: shit!

Xandra: you gotta be kidding me…

Maliketh takes out his sword.

Maliketh(3): let's go!

Blaze moves two fingers then the Mephiles start to attack Maliketh.

Maliketh(3): heh…

Maliketh slashes through 3 Mephiles then throws his sword in another one's head.

Shey: hes good…

Xman13(4): hmm…

Xman kicks a Mephiles and takes the sword out of another Mephiles head.

Xman13(4): catch!

Xman passes the sword to Maliketh and he cuts the last 4 Mephiles in half.

Maliketh(3): thanks.

Xman13(4): don't thank me yet, we still gotta deal with them.

MetalR rushes at at Xman and Maliketh.

Maliketh(3): ready?

Xman13(4): more than i've ever been…

MetalR gets Blasted back.

Maliketh(3): huh?

Xman and Maliketh turn and see Xandra shot the blast.

Xandra: heh… did you forget about me?

Banart(4): no. HAA!

Banart turns super then shoots a blast at Xandra but she jumps out the way.

Xman13(4): let's go!

Maliketh and Xman run at Banart but he punches them both away.

Maliketh(3)Xman13(4): GAH!

Xandra: that's it!

Xandra opens her hand and aims at Banart.

Banart(4): heh…

Xandra: CHAOS BLA… GAH!

Blaze kicks Xandra in her stomach and she falls to the ground and turns back to normal.

Xandra: GAAHH! AAAHH!

Xandra grabs her stomach in pain.

Xandra: GAAAHHH!

Barnetta: grr… Flexer…

Flexer: yeah?

Barnetta: try to get us out of here…

Flexer: ok.

Barnetta: Shey make sure Xandra is ok!

Shey runs to Xandra and try to help her.

Barnetta: your gonna pay for that you sick bastard! HAA!

Barnetta turns super.

Cyber Blaze: come make me…

Barnetta rushes at Blaze but Banart kicks her away.

Banart(4): i'll handle her.

Xman13(4): hey rust buckets!

MetalR and Cyber Blaze look at Xman and Maliketh.

Maliketh(3): fight us!

Flexer runs to Xandra and touches her.

Flexer: no i can get us out of here!

Xman and Maliketh run in front of Xandra.

Maliketh(3): get us out of here!

Xman13(4): Barnetta let's go!

Barnetta tries to get to the others but Banart grabs her leg.

Banart(4): you're not going!

Barnetta: grr…

Barnetta kicks Banart in the face.

Banart(4): GAH!

MetalR: don't let her get to them!

Maliketh(3): grr… CHAOS CONTROL!

Maliketh freezes time and grabs Barnetta and brings her to the others then time continues.

Maliketh(3): get us out of here now!

Flexer: how did she...

Maliketh(3): just go!

Flexer and the others disappear.

Cyber Blaze: grr…

Blaze punches the ground and it cracks.

MetalR: we should head back to base.

Cyber Blaze: we should go after them now!

MetalR: no we don't have…

Cyber Blaze: we have an army at our command we could easily attack them!

MetalR: but Hax said…

Cyber Blaze: Hax has done nothing so why should we listen to him!

Banart(4): Hax is the only reason that you're standing right now!

Cyber Blaze: he fixed what YOU did to me then uses me to lead his army.

Banart(4): that's your job. Now listen to our master's order or i'll blast you away again.

Cyber Blaze: hmp… fine!

In universe 5, Brax, Black, Maliketh, and the knights are waiting for Flexer to return with the others.

Brax: they're taking too long.

Xman Black: just don't worry about it they're fine...

Flexer and the others appear.

Maliketh(3): phew! We made it…

Brax runs to Xandra.

Brax: what happened?

Xandra: i… guh… got punched… in the stomach…

Brax: shit… do you think you'll be ok?

Xandra gets up and holds her stomach.

Xandra: i hope so…

Xman Black: so what did you guys find out?

Shey: we got nothing new.

Maliketh(5): so nothing on Xman still?

Barnetta: yeah we're sorry…

Maliketh turns around and folds his arms.

Maliketh(5): damn…

Maliketh thoughts: it's been three months and he still hasn't come back…

Xman13th: what if he's dead?

Maliketh(5): wait the dragon balls!

Banart(3): what about them?

Maliketh(5): we can wish him back here…

Marg: well let's get them…

Flexer: that won't work…

Maliketh(5): huh?

Flexer: we tried to wish back Banart and Michael but the dragon couldn't bring them back because they died in a different universe.

Banart(5): hmm…

Xman Black: why don't we all just go to universe 7?

Maliketh(5): we can't handle them…

Brax: why not?

Maliketh(5): just wait for the others to get back ok.

Barnetta: but they've been gone for 3 and a half months already they're never coming back.

Xman Black: don't say that they'll be here.

Banart(3): well there might be a chance that they aren't coming back anytime soon so we should do what we can now.

Xman13(4): so we all go to universe 7?

Maliketh(5): no that's too dangerous for me, Brax and Black.

Barnetta: but Xandra turned into a dark super and was fine.

Xandra: fine isn't the word i would use…

Brax: but you guys just got back i think we should give it a rest for abit.

Flexer: well i'm gonna go inside to see Michael.

Maliketh(5): well we'll be out here thinking of something…

Maliketh(5) thoughts: i hope we think of something good…

In universe 7, Blaze returns to Hax to tell him about what happened.

Cyber Blaze: Hax my master.

Cyber Blaze puts his fist on his chest and bows his head.

Hax: what is it Blaze, it better be important because your not supposed to be here.

Cyber Blaze: the… the intruders have gotten away again…

Hax: so with an army and my 2 best, Banart and MetalR, you still fail me…

Cyber Blaze: yes but i… guh…

Blaze falls to his knees and starts gasping for air…

Cyber Blaze: what… hah… is… happening…

Hax: i'm getting tired of your failures...

Blaze rolls on his back and his red eye shuts off then Hax looks down at him.

Hax: if you fail me again i will end you… do you understand?

Cyber Blaze: hah… hah… yes…

Hax: good…

Blazes eye turns back on and he starts breathing heavily.

Hax: now leave.

Blaze stands up and starts to walk out the room.

Cyber Blaze: yes… my master…

With Banart and MetalR.

MetalR: so our master's new recruit will be here today?

Banart(4): yes that's what he told me.

MetalR: do you know who he is?

Banart(4): it's that saiyan we captured.

MetalR: i see… so he has been working on him all this time and he wants him to be done before we go to universe 5.

Banart(4): yeah i guess… but why is it taking so long to get this saiyan on our side when it took a few minutes to get the hedgehog?

MetalR: it must be due to him being a saiyan.

Banart(4): what does him being a saiyan have to do with it?

MetalR: saiyans and hedgehogs are very different with their genes and Hax has never worked with a saiyan before.

Banart(4): i guess you're right… well at least it's quicker than you and the girl.

MetalR: yes but we lost the girl and Black.

Banart(4): we lost another one too…

MetalR: and who was that?

Banart(4): it was a boy...

Cyber Blaze: Banart!

Banart and MetalR turn and see Cyber Blaze.

Banart(4): what is it?

Cyber Blaze: i want the training that Hax put you through.

Banart(4): why is this?

Cyber Blaze: i have a plan but i need to be put through your training before i can enact that plan.

MetalR: and what is your plan Blaze?

Cyber Blaze: those hedgehogs have been causing too many problems so i say we go to universe 5…

Blaze looks at his fist and clenches it.

Cyber Blaze: and eliminate the problem ourselves.

MetalR: but what if our Master finds out?

Banart(4): we'll make sure he doesn't.

MetalR: i'm not going to be involved in this...

Banart(4): yes you are… you don't need to come with us but if Hax asks anything lie.

MetalR: fine but if he doesn't believe the lie im telling him the truth.

Banart(4): Hax trusts you the most.

Banart walks over to Blaze.

Banart(4): let's get you started on that training.

Later in universe 5, everyone is inside of the ABC building because of the snow.

Xman13(4): we should be home celebrating christmas but instead we're in the only universe that isn't a hell hole.

Shey: well there's nothing we can do right now.

Xavier: you guys can go outside if you want.

Maliketh(3): i'm gonna stay in here i don't like the cold.

Banart(3): Marg let's go get some training done.

Marg: alright.

Marg and Banart leave the building.

Xman13th: wait i'm coming with!

Xman13th walks outside.

Xman13(4): well you wanna go babe?

Shey: yeah i could enjoy the snow.

Xman and Shey walk outside.

Xavier looks at the rest of the hedgehogs inside.

Xavier: so you guys are staying in?

Xandra: yeah…

Brax: im already cold enough.

Xman Black: so you and the other Banart are both clones?

Barnetta: well that's what he says.

Xman Black: and you believe him?

Barnetta: well if i'm his clone it does explain a lot and i don't know why he would lie to me.

Xman Black: maybe to get you on his team like he tried to do.

Barnetta: no i feel like he's telling the truth…

Maliketh(5) thoughts: hmm...what if he isn't dead… i… i should go alone just to see for myself…

Maliketh goes to Xavier.

Maliketh(5): i need the dragon radar.

Xavier: why?

Maliketh(5): i have a very important wish to make.

Xavier gets a dragon radar and gives it to Maliketh.

Xavier: and what's the wish you're going to make?

Maliketh(5): ill tell you when i get back.

Maliketh walks outside and flies off.

Xman13(4): wheres he going?

Shey: i don't know.

Maliketh(3): Xavier, where is he headed?

Xavier: he's going to get the dragon balls.

Brax: dragon balls?

Maliketh(3): didn't we tell you about this already?

Brax: probably but i forgot.

Xman13(4): hey babe look!

Shey looks at Xman whos next to a snow man.

Shey: you made that?

Xman13(4): yeah isn't it awesome.

Shey: i guess you could say tha…

Shey sees Banart at the entrance of the building.

Shey: gu… gu…

Xman13(4): babe whats up? You looked spooked.

Shey points at Banart.

Shey: its… its… its him!

Xman and the knights turn and look at Banart.

Xman13(4): what's he doing here!

Xman13th: dont worry bout it there's 5 of us and 1 of him.

Banart(3): so you're the Banart who's gone evil huh?

Banart(4): i guess you could say that…

Marg: you have some nerve coming here!

Banart(4): i'm not here to fight right now i came alone…

Xman13(4): what are you here for then?

Banart(4): i just need the dragon balls…

Shey: give you the dragon balls! After all the shit you did why would we give them to you!

Banart(4): i've been working for someone so i can get the dragon balls. If you give them to me i can stop him with no problem.

Xman13(4): and who are you working for?

Banart(4): Hax.

Xman13th: Hax?

Banart(3): whose Hax?

Banart(4): he was the one who got me out of my chamber and the brains behind everything.

Shey: but why is he doing this?

Banart(4): he wants revenge on all of you.

Marg: revenge? so we fought him before?

Banart(4): yes…

Cyber Blaze: this is taking too damn long!

Everyone turns and sees Blaze was there too.

Shey: so you didn't come alone liar!

Banart(4): grr… damnit Blaze…

Xman13(4): we gotta get inside now!

Banart turns super.

Cyber Blaze: no… i'll handle them.

Xman and the others run inside.

Cyber Blaze: oh really?

Blaze shoots a blast at the building then goes inside before the building gets on lockdown.

Flexer: what's happening all the lights went out and these sirens wont shutup!

Xavier: something attacked the building.

Barnetta: we gotta get outside to see what happened.

Xavier: we can't get out we are all stuck in this room until Maliketh gets back.

THUMP THUMP THUMP.

Everyone turns to the door and see the others trapped in a hallway through a little window.

Xandra: what happened!

Shey: Blaze and Banart are here and they are trying to get in!

Barnetta: well i'll get you out!

Barnetta opens her hand at the door.

Xavier: wait don't blast that door!

Barnetta: why not!

Xavier: you can't break down that door it's made to deal with blasts.

Barnetta turns super.

Barnetta: let's test your security then...

Barnetta shoots a blast at the door but nothing happens.

Barnetta: huh?

Xavier: are you crazy! You could've killed us!

Shey: what are we gonna do?

Xman13th: well we wait…

EERRR

Xman13(4): what's that?

Everyone in the hallway turns and hears metal bending and burning.

Banart(3): Marg get behind me…

Marg: but…

Banart(3): now!

Marg: fine…

BAM

The door falls down and they see Blaze standing with his hand making a blade with fire.

Xman Black: i thought you said we can't get through!

Xavier: it handles blasts not that much heat in a blade!

Shey starts banging on the door.

Barneta: we gotta get them out of there!

Black starts punching the door.

Flexer: what are you doing!

Xman Black: if we can't blast it open i'll punch it down!

Xman13th: let's go!

Banart(3): right!

Xman13th and Banart(3): AAAHHH!

Xman and Banart rush at blaze but he makes another blade in his other hand and blocks their attack.

Xman13th: grr…

Cyber Blaze: you can't over power me… oof!

Marg kicks blaze in the stomach.

Banart(3): good job.

Marg: and you told me to stay back.

Xandra: that isn't going to do anything!

Barnetta: at least we're trying!

Barnetta and Black continue to hit the door.

Banart(3): AAH!

Banart tries to hit Blaze but he blocks all the attacks.

Cyber Blaze: heh…

Blaze shoots fire at Marg.

Marg: GAH!

Banart(3): MARG!

Banart runs to Marg and Xman13th and Xman start fighting Blaze.

Banart(3): Marg! Marg are you ok!

Marg: GAH! AAAH!

Shey: if we don't get this fire out she gonna die!

Xman Black: no! I won't let anyone else die!

Black turns dark super.

Xman Black: HAAA!

Black punches the door and dents it.

Xman Black: damn! I… i can't get it open!

Flexers thoughts: no… this can't be happening…

Flexer looks at Black trying to punch the door down.

Flexers thoughts: i… i can't let anyone else die…

Flexers hair starts to spike up.

Barnetta: uh…

Xandra: what's up with Flexer?

a red aura forms around Flexer.

Flexers thoughts: i can't let them die like Skye… Banart… and… and Michael….

Flexers eyes turn completely white.

Flexer: HAAAAAAAAA!

Xman Black: guh?

Cyber Blaze: huh?

Flexer punches the door and makes a bigger dent.

Shey: guh…

Flexer: HAAAA!

Outside with Banart.

Banart(4): grr.. This is taking too long…

Banart looks up and sees the sky is black.

Banart(4): time has sure passed quickly…

Banart stop and looks at the sky in shock.

Banart(4): the… the dragon balls… someone is using the dragon balls!

Banart runs to the door.

Banart(4): Blaze!

BOOM

Blaze flies through the door and hits a tree.

Banart(4): huh?

Blaze gets up with his metal arm damaged.

Banart(4): what the hell happened?

Cyber Blaze: the… the girl.

Banart turns and Sees Flexer in this new form.

Banart(4): guh… what… what the hell…

Flexer puts rushes at Blaze and starts punching him over and over.

Cyber Blaze: GAH! GAH!

Flexer: i'll rip you and every other robot apart!

Banart sees that the sky turned back to normal color.

Banart thoughts: grr… the whole reason i came here wasted...

Banart turns super.

Banart(4): HAAA!

Banart shoots a blast at Flexer and it pushes her off of Blaze.

Flexer: grr…

Banart goes to Blaze and helps him up.

Banart(4): let's go now!

Cyber Blaze thoughts: beaten… by this girl…

Flexer looks at Banart and Blaze.

Flexer: no you don't!

Banart(4): now would be good Blaze!

Cyber Blaze: huh… yeah right…

Blaze puts his hand on Banarts shoulder and they disappear.

Flexer: grr… grr…

Black and the others except Marg, Banart, and Xavier go outside and see Flexer.

Shey: what happened to her?

Maliketh(3): i don't know...

Barnetta: but where's Banart...

Black runs to Flexer.

Xman Black: Flexer are you alright?

Flexer: grr… HAA!

Flexers aura gets bigger and pushes back Black.

Xman Black: grr… Flexer what's wrong!

Xandra: what's wrong with her!

Xman13th: we should calm her down first.

Xman13(4): and how do you expect us to do that!

Barnetta: i don't know but we gotta…

Flexer looks behind Barnetta.

Flexer: guh… uh…

Flexers eyes and hair turn back to normal and her aura goes away.

Xman Black: she's back to normal?

Barnetta: but what is she looking a…

Xman13(1): hey guys!

Everyone turns and sees Xman, Banart 1 and 5, Elizza, and Deadix.

Shey: guh… they're… they're back…

Elizza: yay snow!

Banart(5): hmp.

Xman13(1): it's been awhile...

Xandra: grr…

Xandra walks up to Xman and smacks him across the face.

Xman13(1): ow! What was that for!

Xman starts rubbing his cheek.

Xandra: we've been fighting off monsters every day! what on earth took you so long!

Xman13(1): but we weren't on earth we were on the kai planet!

Xandra smacks Xman again.

Xman13(1): ow! Bitch!

Banart hits Xman in the back of the head.

Xman13(1): Banart why!

Banart(1): don't call her a bitch…

Xandra: Banart!

Xandra hugs Banart.

Banart(1): are you ok?

Xandra: heh… could be better.

Banart and Xandra kiss each other.

Xman13(1): um… not to be rude but have you been gaining weight?

Xman points at Xandras stomach.

Xandra: no you idiot! I'm pregnant!

Xman13(1)Banart(1): pregnant!

Xandra: yeah with your child.

Xandra puts her finger on Banarts chest.

Banart(1): wait so im… im gonna be a father?

Xandra nods her head.

Banart(1): heh heh this… this is great!

Banart lifts up Xandra and spins her.

Xandra: ha ha! Stahp!

Banart(1): i'm gonna be a dad!

Xman13(1): i've never seen Banart this happy…

Flexer feels a hand on her shoulder and she sees its Deadix.

Deadix: hey Flex…

Flexer: Dea… Deadix!

Flexer hugs Deadix.

Deadix: i'm sorry i was gone for so long…

Flexer: well atleast your back.

Xman13(1): everyone gets to come back to someone they love but me…

Banart(5): i don't have anyone…

Xman13(1): oh… yeah i guess you're right…

Maliketh(3): but what took you guys so long?

Banart(5): we had to get stronger to deal with Hax.

Shey: how did you know it was Hax?

Xman13(1): we found out through some sources.

Banart(5): we should go to universe 7 now.

Xandra: but why you guys just got back.

Banart(1): we came back to beat Hax and his army.

Xman Black: Deadix…

Deadix: yeah what is it?

Xman Black: what's with that ridiculous outfit?

Barnetta: yeah and what's with the earrings and your hair?

Deadix: oh this? Well i had my potential unlocked by old kai.

Xman Black: potential unlocked?

Barnetta: old kai?

Deadix: yeah, all of my power is in my base form now.

Xman Black: so you can't power up anymore?

Deadix: yeah… kinda… no…

Barnetta: explain.

Deadix: i don't transform into a super anymore but i can pull out all my power at anytime.

Xman13(1): let's go to Hax now.

Banart(1): i think we should make a plan of attack first.

Banart(5): we do have a plan… attack.

Xman13(1): i agree with Banart i think we should make a plan.

Banart(5): fine i'll go with Maliketh and X.

Shey: well about that…

Banart(5): what about them…

Xman13(4): we haven't seen Xman in months...

Maliketh(3): and i think Maliketh just went alone.

Banart(5): and you guys did nothing!

Xandra: we've been trying to find him but we can't.

Elizza: so Xarru is in danger?

Banart(5): Elizza we're going.

Elizza: where?

Banart(5): were getting my brother back and you're coming with me...

Elizza: alright.

Banart(1): you guys can't go yet!

Banart(5): and why is that!

Banart(1): you'll die if you guys go.

Banart(5): then i'll die trying…

Banart and Elizza go into the ABC building and go to teleport to universe 7.

Banart(1): we better start thinking fast…

In universe 7, Banart and Blaze enter Haxs room.

Hax: so you two went to universe 5?

Banart(4): …

Cyber Blaze: yes…

Hax: and why is that?

Cyber Blaze: well we…

Hax: even though i restricted you from going there.

Cyber Blaze: my master…

Hax: quiet… i want to hear from Banart.

Banart(4): well master we… we went to eliminate the threat that kept coming here…

Hax: usually i would kill you both but i'm in a very good mood today…

Banart(4): um… why is that?

Hax: i finished the new Xman Black...

The door behind Banart and Blaze opens and Xman13 walks into the room.

Hax: heh heh heh… Xman come here.

Xman walks next to Hax and crosses his arms.

Hax: i should use you two for his training…

Cyber Blaze: that won't be necessary master…

BOOM!

An explosion happens outside.

Banart(4): huh?

Hax: what was that!

Blaze looks at his arm and contacts a mephiles.

Cyber Blaze: what the hell is going on out there!

Mephiles: on of the saiyans are attacking!

Cyber Blaze: saiyan? What saiyan!

Mephiles: he has black and purple hair and he's blasting people away!

Hax: ah… i know what to do...

Hax looks at Xman.

Hax: Xman! Deal with the threat.

Xman13(5): heh…

With Maliketh Blasting different buildings runned by Hax.

Maliketh(5): come out coward!

Maliketh blasts more buildings.

Maliketh(5): grr… HAA!

Maliketh blasts some Mephiles away.

Maliketh(5): just give me my friend back!

Xman13(5): looking for me?

Maliketh turns and sees Xman smirking and with a red glowing eye.

Maliketh(5): no...not you…

Xman13(5): heh heh heh…

Maliketh(5): what did they do to you X?

Xman opens his hand at Maliketh.

Maliketh(5): Xman please don't do this...

Xman13(5): heh heh heh…

Xman shoots a blast at Maliketh but he hits it away.

Maliketh(5): cmon man i don't want to fight you!

Xman13(5): heh heh heh ha ha ha ha!

Xman starts throwing punches at Maliketh but he dodges all of them.

Malikeths thoughts: grr… he's faster…

Xman punches Maliketh in the face and pushes him back.

Maliketh: GAH!

Maliketh wipes blood of his lip.

Malikeths thoughts: and stronger too…

Maliketh(5): one last chance! Cmon man dont waste it.

Xman tries to punch Maliketh but he grabs Xmans fist.

Maliketh(5): that's it! HAA!

Maliketh turns super saiyan.

Xman13(5): heh…

A black aura forms around Xman.

Maliketh kicks Xman back.

Maliketh(5): HAA!

Maliketh shoots a bunch of blasts covering Xman in smoke.

Maliketh(5): HAAAA!

Maliketh gets electricity around his hand.

Maliketh(5): LIGHT SL…

Xman flies out of the smoke and punches Maliketh to the ground.

Maliketh(5): GAH!

Xman13(5): HAA!

Xman starts charging up a blast.

Maliketh(5): so your just a mindless puppet that can't say a thing!

Xman13(5): i'm not a mindless puppet… i'm destruction incarnate!

Maliketh(5): guh…

Xman13(5): QUANTUM BREAKER!

Xman shoots a blast at Maliketh.

Maliketh(5): shit!

The blast gets pushed into the air.

Xman13(5): hmm?

Maliketh looks and sees Banart kicked up the blast.

Maliketh(5): ha Banart!

Elizza: cmon lets get out of here.

Maliketh looks behind him and sees Elizza.

Maliketh(5): heh… so you guys finally came back.

Elizza: yeah but we gotta move.

Banart(5): listen brother, i don't want to hurt you.

Xman13(5): but i do!

Xman rushes at Banart.

Banarts thoughts: heh… i've been waiting for this.

Banart(5): HAA!

Banart turns super saiyan then Xman and Banart punch each other's fists.

Banart(5)Xman13(5): HAAA!

Xman and Banarts auras get bigger then they start fighting.

Maliketh(5): do you think he can beat him?

Elizza: if he can't then we can jump in and help.

Maliketh(5): heh… i guess you're right.

Banart(5): i've been training for this!

Xman13(5): heh… training doesn't matter!

Xman and Banart keep shooting blasts at each other but the blasts hit each other.

Banart(5): grr…

Xman13(5): heh heh…

Xman and Banart stop shooting blasts at each other.

Banart(5): i know you're holding back…

Xman13(5): what if i am?

Banart(5): i want to see how strong you've gotten!

Xman13(5): heh fine i'll show you...

Xmans aura gets bigger.

Xman13(5): HAAAAAAA!

Xmans hair starts flashing Black and green.

Xman13(5):AAAAAAHHHH!

Banart(5): guh…

Xman turns into a dark super saiyan with black hair and red eyes.

Xman13(5): HA HA HA HA!

Banart(5): grr… damnit…

Xman13(5): are you ready to die?

Banart(5): i'm getting my brother back… HAA!

Banart turns super saiyan 2.

Banart(5): or i'll die trying!

Xman and Banart rush at each other.

Xman13(5)Banart(5): HAAA!

With Blaze, Banart, and MetalR who are going to where Banart and Xman are.

Cyber Blaze: he's probably gonna get rid of us now that he has him.

Banart(4): no he wants as many people on his team as he can get.

MetalR: but there is a very high chance he will just get rid of us.

Banart(5): listen, just stick with my plan and if he tries to get rid of us we get rid of him.

Cyber Blaze: fine whatever you say.

ZAP.

Banart(4): huh?

Banart sees Xman, Banart, Deadix, Black, and Flexer.

Banart(4): what!

Cyber Blaze: great now of all times…

Deadix: can i fight all of them?

Xman Black: all of them?

Xman13(1): are you sure you can handle it?

Deadix: yeah hold on…

Deadix takes off his kai clothing.

Deadix: yeah it'll be a breeze.

Banart(4): grr… HAA!

Banart turns super.

Banart(4): get him!

MetalR and Blaze rush at Deadix.

Deadix: heh…

MetalR and Blaze try to punch Deadix but he catches both of their fists.

Cyber Blaze: grr…

Banart(4): CHAOS SPEAR!

Xman13(1): isn't that your move?

Banart(1): it's a lot of hedgehogs move…

A blast goes at Deadix but he pushes Blaze and MetalR in front of it.

MetalR Cyber Blaze: GAH!

Deadix: HAA!

Wind blows around Deadix.

Banart(4): so no super huh?

Deadix: i don't need it against you…

Banart(4): grr… HAA!

Banarts aura gets bigger and and he rushes at Deadix.

Deadix: heh…

Banarts tries to punch Deadix but he catches both of Banarts fists.

Banart(4): huh!

Deadix: what's the matter?

Xman13(1): he's pretty strong right Banart?

Banart(1): mmm...

Deadix throws Banart at Blaze and MetalR

MetalR Cyber Blaze: GAH!

Banart(4): grr…

Banart gets up.

Banart(4): let's go now!

Banart flies off.

Deadix: i'll get him!

Banart(1): no! We have to go help the saiyans as soon as possible.

Deadix: grr… fine…

Xman13(1): i feel them this way.

Xman flies off.

Deadix: you guys got lucky…

Deadix and Banart follow Xman.

Xman Black: guess they forgot about us.

Flexer: ugh… nothing new…

Flexer gets on Blacks back.

Flexer: well let's go.

Xman Black: right. HAA!

Black turns dark super then follows the others.

With Banart and Xman fighting.

Xman13(5): HA HA HA!

Banart(5): grr… HAA!

Banart turns super saiyan blue and puts his hands in front of him.

Banart(5): feel the power of a god!

Banart shoots a big blast at Banart but Xman moves out the way.

Banart(5): damn…

Xman13(5): power of a god huh? HAA!

Xman turns dark super saiyan 2

Xman(5): time to die!

Xman tries to punch Banart but he dodges.

Xman13(5): huh?

Banart grabs Xmans arm.

Banart(5): this form is stronger than yours! HAA!

Banart flips Xman over his head and slams him to the ground.

Xman13(5): grr…

Deadix: hey Banart!

Banart(5): huh… GAH!

Xman punches Banart in the face.

Deadix: oops… my bad!

Xman13(5): so i get to crush little hedgehogs too…

Deadix: no i crush you… HAA!

Deadix gets a white aura for a second then it goes away.

Xman Black: is he a… a dark super?

Xman13(1): what about our plan!

Deadix: just let me try this first!

Flexer: be careful!

Xman13(5): HA!

Xman shoots a blast at Deadix but he slaps it away.

Banart(5): you know i'm stronger than you.

Deadix: i know but just let me fight him a bit.

Banart(5): grr…

Banart flies down to the others and turns back to normal.

Deadix: well bring it.

Xman13(5): heh heh…

Deadix Xman13(5): HAA!

Xman and Deadix rush at each other and keep throwing punches at each other.

Xman13(5): you're actually good for a hedgehog.

Deadix: heh… well i've been practicing.

Xman punches Deadix in the face.

Deadix: gah!

Deadix kicks Xman in the stomach.

Xman13(5): oof!

Xman and Deadix push each other back.

Deadix: i'm getting tired here…

Xman13(5): oh really?

Deadix: nah i'm just messing you.

Deadix gets in a fighting position.

Deadix: bring it.

Xman13(5): ok… HAA!

Xmans aura gets bigger.

Deadix: hmm…

Xman rushes at Deadix.

Xman13(5): dodge this!

Deadix: heh…

Deadix tries to block but Xman disappears.

Deadix: huh?

Deadix starts looking around.

Deadix: where'd he go!

Banart turns super saiyan blue and flies up to Deadix then pushes him to the side.

Banart(5): he's above you idiot!

Banart slaps away a blast that Xman shot.

Xman13(5): heh heh heh…

Banart(5): ill handle it from here…

Deadix: i guess you can.

Deadix flies down to the others.

Xman13(5): ready for round two?

Banart(5): of course.

Banart and Xman start fighting.

Flexer: are you ok! What were you thinking fighting him alone!

Deadix: babe i'm fine...

Flexer blushes.

Flexer: did you just…

Deadix looks shocked.

Deadix: oh… did i say that outloud?

Maliketh(5): heh.

Xman13(1): he's just like you when it comes to girls right Banart.

Banart(1): shut it…

Deadix: well… um… snow!

Flexer: huh?

Deadix: hey Maliketh how's it snowin here?

Maliketh(5): um… i guess that all the universes take place around the same time…

Deadix: great i just had to know…

Flexer: mmm…

Black whispers to Flexer.

Xman Black: atleast hes better than me when i tried to get with shey.

Flexer: please, this Xman is better than you.

Banart punches Xman into a building.

Xman13(5): grr…

Banart(5): are you ready to give up!

Xman wipes the blood from his lip.

Xman13(5): i think my body is ready now…

Banart(5): your body's ready? Ready for what?

Xman13(5): you'll see….

Xman clenches his fists.

Xman13(5): HAAAAAAA!

Xman continues to scream and the sky gets darker.

Xman Black: what's he doing?

Maliketh(5): transforming and by the look of it, it's no good.

Xman13(5): AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Xman gets covered in pink and Purple light and winds start to blow.

Banart(5): grr…

Xman13(5): AAAAAAAHHHHH!

A flash of light comes out of Xman and he has a new form with Pink hair and a Black, pink, and purple aura, called super saiyan rose.

Banart(5): guh… uh…

Xman13(5): now this is the power of a god…

Banart(5): grr… GAH!

Xman punches Banart to the ground.

Xman13(5): HA HA HA HA!

Elizza: are you ok!

Banart(5): now would be a good time for that plan of yours!

Xman13(1): right! Flexer, Chaos emeralds.

Flexer passes 4 chaos emeralds to Banart, Xman, Deadix, and Black.

Banart(1): you ready?

Deadix: ready.

Banart(1) Deadix: CHAOS…

Xman13(1): guys move!

Xman shoots a blast at the hedgehogs but they jump out of the way.

Banart(1): grr... we need a distraction.

Maliketh(5): Banart you and me can distract him!

Banart(5): right!

Maliketh(5): HAA!

Maliketh turns super saiyan 2.

Elizza: i can help too. HAA!

ELizza turns super saiyan.

Banart(5): grr… whatever, let's just get him.

Elizza, Banart, and Maliketh rush at Xman.

Xman13(5): three on one? Heh… now how's that fair?

Banart(5): HAA!

Banart shoots a Blast at Xman.

Xman13(5): that won't… GAH!

Maliketh slams Xman to the ground from behind.

Xman13(5): grr…

Elizza: DEATH FLARE!

Elizza shoots a big blast at Xman.

Xman13(5): QUANTUM BREAKER!

Xmans blast hits Elizza's blast.

Elizza: grr… i can't… win this!

Maliketh flies next to Elizza.

Maliketh(5): LIGHT CANON!

Maliketh shoots a blast at Xman's Blast.

Banart(5): grr…

Banart flies to Elizza and Maliketh.

Banart(5): DEATH FLARE!

Banarts blast hits Xman's.

Xman13(5): grr…

Xman's blast starts moving toward him.

Xman13(1) Xman Black: CHAOS!

Xman and Black cross their arms.

Xman13(1) Black: FUSE!

A flash of light comes then goes and Xman13 Black smirks.

Xman13 Black: ha ha! It still works!

Bardix: we can't waste any time!

Xman 13 Black: ok ok geez…

Xman13(5): i… i can't… HAAA!

Xmans Blast gets bigger and it starts going toward Banart and the others.

Banart(5): guys move!

Banart flies out the way and Maliketh grabs Elizza and flies out the way.

Elizza: i can move myself!

Maliketh(5): never can be too careful.

Xman13(5): HA HA HA HA HA!

Bardix: Flexer, earrings.

Flexer passes an earring to Bardix and Xman.

Xman13 Black: which ear?

Bardix: your left one idiot!

Bardix puts the earring on.

Xman13 Black: oh yeah… ripped ear…

Xman puts the earring on and both earrings start to flash.

Xman13(5): shit! I forgot about them!

Xman and Bardix's chest hit each other then they get surrounded in a ball of light.

Flexer: grr…

Banart(5): so a four way fusion? Is that even possible?

Maliketh(5): well technically it should be…

Elizza: thats cool.

Xman13(5): HAA!

Xman shoots a blast at the ball of light but it shatters when it hits it.

Xman13(5): grr…

The ball of light goes away then a new hedgehog stands.

Banart(5): grr…

Elizza: what's the matter?

Banart(5) hes… hes not strong enough…

Xman13(5): so who are you?

Bardix13 Black : i am Bardix13 Black! The ultimate fusion!

Xman13(5): for an ultimate fusion your pretty weak.

Bardix13 Black: oh sorry i'm not using any energy right now. But i can show you if you want.

Xman13(5): go ahead…

Bardix13 Black: heh… HAA!

Wind blows around Bardix and gets a white aura.

Banart(5): guh…

Maliketh(5): what did you say Banart?

Banart(5): guh…

Maliketh(5): i thought he was "weak"

Xman13(5): hmm…

Bardix13 Black: so are we gonna fight or no?

Xman shoots a blast Bardix but he slaps it away.

Bardix13 Black: that wasn't an answer but i'll take it as a yes.

Bardix disappears.

Xman13(5): huh?

Xman looks around.

Xman13(5): where'd he go!

Bardix13 Black: psst.

Xman13(5): huh!

Xman turns around and sees Bardix.

Bardix13 Black: what do you think i should do?

Xman13(5): what?

Bardix13 Black: should i punch you, Blast you, or end you right now…

Xman13(5): how about you die!

Xman shoots a blast in Bardix's face and he gets pushed back.

Xman13(5): ha!

Bardix is looking up because the blast hit him.

Xman13(5): how do you like that?

Bardix looks at Xman.

Bardix13 Black: well that did help my neck a lot actually.

Xman13(5): huh?

Bardix 13Black: yeah i had a stiff neck and you just loosened it up.

Xman13(5): grr…

Bardix13 Black: not to be rude but could you do that to my back?

Xman13(5): guh…

Bardix13 Black: yeah it's really stiff, could you fix that?

Xman13(5): grr… i'm not here to give massages!

Bardix13 Black: well you should cuz that was pretty good!

Xman13(5): you want me to blast your back, fine!

Xman starts shooting a bunch of blasts at Bardix covering him in smoke.

Xman13(5): AAAHHHH!

Xman shots a bigger blast that explodes and makes the smoke cloud bigger.

Xman13(5): heh… his shit talking was short lived…

Bardix13 Black: that feels great!

Xman13(5): huh!

The smoke clears and no damage is done to Bardix.

Xman13(5): grr… that's it!

Xman flies up to the sky.

Bardix13 Black: don't fly too fast you might get snow in your eye!

Xman13(5): grr…

Xman puts his hands in front of him and electricity starts to form.

Xman13(5): grr… HA HA HA HA!

A giant ball forms in front of Xman.

Bardix13 Black: don't do it! You'll just end up killing yourself!

Xman13(5): HA HA HA HA! I'll bring you with me!

The ball gets bigger and electricity gets bigger around Xman.

Bardix13 Black: it's time to end it then!

Bardix puts his hands together.

Bardix13 Black: HAAAA!

A ball forms in between Bardix's hands.

Xman13(5): QUANTUM BREAKER!

Bardix13 Black: ULTRA CHAOS BLAST!

Xman and Bardix shoot giant blasts at each other and they have a beam struggle.

Xman13(5): there's no way you can win!

Bardix13 Black: oh really! AAAHHH!

Bardix's Blast gets bigger.

Xman13(5): AAAHHH!

Xmans Blast gets bigger.

Bardix's thoughts: i can't let this hit him or he'll die…

Xman13(5): HA HA HA HA!

Bardix's thoughts: time to finish this…

Bardix13 Black: HAAA!

Bardix turns super.

Xman13(5): what!

Bardix13 Black: HAAAA!

Bardix's blast gets bigger and it goes toward Xman.

Xman13(5): grr…

Bardix13 Black: gotta do it fast!

Bardix flies at Xman and chops him in the neck making him pass out and fall to the ground.

Bardix13 Black: HAA!

Bardix shoots the blast farther into the sky then it explodes in space.

Bardix13 Black: yes!

Maliketh flies and catches Xman before he hits the ground.

Maliketh(5): we gotta find a way to fix you up…

Banart(5): so you actually did it.

Bardix13 Black: yup! Aren't i awesome?

Flexer: yeah that was great guys… guy… i don't know…

Banart(5): well we have to find Hax.

Elizza: but where could he be?

Bardix13 Black: mmm… i sense he's this way!

Bardix flies off then Banart and Elizza follow.

Flexer: hey, is he gonna be alright?

Maliketh(5): i don't know but i'm gonna do whatever it takes to fix him.

In a building with Hax.

Hax: grr… what the hell happened to my men!

Mephiles: we can't find them master.

Hax: they don't answer their communicators and you idiots can't find them!

Knock knock.

Hax looks at the glass behind him and sees Bardix knocking on the glass.

Hax: what the hell?

Bardix breaks the glass.

Bardix13 Black: hey Hax.

Hax: so that's why they aren't answering… you killed my men…

Bardix13 Black: nah they ran like cowards.

Hax: grr…

Banart(5): and they beat my brother.

Hax: ah! That… that was your brother…

Elizza: he's my brother too...

Hax: guh…

Bardix13 Black: so how are you making the Mephiles clones?

Hax: why would i tell you!

Bardix13 Black: why not is a better question…

Hax: what's wrong with you..

Bardix13 Black: those Mephiles clones are my problem… oooo!

Bardix sees a locked door with no windows.

Bardix13 Black: let's see what's in there...

Bardix blasts the door open and sees the core of the Hax's facility.

Hax: no don't you dare!

Bardix opens his hand at the core.

Bardix13 Black: or what?

Hax: your gonna kill all of us!

Bardix13 Black: no…

Bardix shoots a blast at the core.

Bardix13 Black: just you…

Bardix and the others fly away while the whole facility explodes killing Hax and all the Mephiles.

Banart(5): so that's it?

Bardix13 Black: yup, Hax and his guys should be dead…

A blast comes out of the ground and a robot flies out of the hole.

Banart(5): huh?

Elizza: what's that?

Bardix13 Black: heh… so that's who you really are!

Bardix looks at the robot and sees its PT-37.

PT-37: damnit damnit damnit!

Banart(5): who's that?

Bardix13Black: he's a robot we killed a few years ago… but you know him as Hax…

PT-37: i had a perfect plan! It was going perfect until you bastard hedgehogs and you damn saiyans ruined it!

Bardix13 Black: why didn't you use this body from the beginning?

PT-37: just incase my other body got destroyed just like it did!

Bardix13 Black: then your plan wasn't so perfect now was it?

PT-37: you bastard!

PT-37 makes a giant red ball above him.

Banart opens his hand in front of him.

PT-37: grr… die!

PT-37 throws the ball at Banart but he blasts it back at PT-37.

PT-37: no no no no!

The ball hits PT-37.

PT-37: GAAAAAAHHHH!

The ball explodes and it kills PT-37.

Banart(5): that was for my brother…

Bardix13 Black: you know he'll be back…

Elizza: and we'll be ready for him.

Banart(5): let's go back to the others and get out of here.

Bardix13 Black: yeah and let's unfuse already.

Banart and the others fly to Maliketh and Flexer.

Flexer: by the explosions i'm guessing you won.

Bardix13 Black: yup!

Maliketh(5): we should get back now so we can fix him up.

Flexer: but i need a chaos emerald.

Bardix13 Black: hold my hand.

Flexer: what why?

Bardix13 Black: i have 4 chaos emeralds in me and you should be able to use my energy to teleport us out of here.

Flexer holds Bardix's hand and he closes his eyes.

Bardix13 Black: do you feel it?

Flexer: i… i feel something…

Flexer gets a shock of power and let's go of Bardix's hand.

Flexer: ah!

Bardix13 Black: what happened?

Flexer: that power...it was so… so much…

Bardix13 Black: and?

Flexer: i felt that when i lost control… i… i can't feel that again...

Bardix13 Black: listen…

Bardix hugs Flexer.

Bardix13 Black: you can handle this power ok. This time you're not alone you have me.

Flexer feels the same energy again.

Flexer: mmm…

Bardix13 Black: you can do it…

Elizza: i don't like watching this…

Banart(5): considering Deadix is in there i don't want to either if they keep this up…

Flexer: i… i got it!

Banart, Maliketh, and Elizza touch Flexers back then they all disappear.

In universe 5, the others wait for Xman and the others to return.

Xandra: so your 100 percent sure?

Brax: yes the Mephiles are gone.

Barnetta: Xandra just believe him…

Xandra: i just want to be extra sure.

ZAP.

Bardix and the others arrive.

Maliketh(3): ha they're back!

Xandra: where's Banart?

Bardix13 Black: i'm right here.

Xandra: but why…

Brax: they said they were gonna fuse remember.

Xandra: oh… yeah…

Xandra hugs Bardix.

Xandra: i'm so glad your ok…

Bardix13 Black: heh… we're 4 people remember…

Xandra: yeah… why don't we unfuse you guys…

Xman13th: so are there actually 4 of you in one body?

Bardix13 Black: yup!

Marg: well just unfuse already.

Bardix:13 Black: well we used the earrings so we need…

Banart(3): those balls that have a dragon in them?

Maliketh(5): yes you guys can collect them i gotta help X.

Banart(5): yeah you guys go get them…

Bardix13 Black: ok well get em…

Later when Bardix, Barnetta, and Elizza get all of the dragon balls.

Elizza: you guys were pretty slow.

Barnetta: we don't get these things all the time ya know.

Bardix13 Black: well call him out here.

Elizza: Eternal Dragon. By Your name I summon you forth, Shenron!

The dragon balls start to glow and the sky turns black.

Brax: so a dragon is gonna come out of that thing?

Xandra: yup.

A beam of light comes out of the balls and turns into the dragon Shenron.

Shenron: I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON WHAT HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME FOR.

Barnetta: holy shit!

Brax: i guess you see something new everyday.

Barnetta: tell me about it…

Elizza: Shenron we wish for Bardix13 Black to be unfused!

Shenron's eyes glow red then back to normal.

Bardix turns into light splits into Xman, Banart, Black, and Deadix.

Shenron: YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.

Elizza: we wish for all the damage done by Hax and his army was fixed.

Shenron's eyes glow red then back to normal.

Shenron: YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.

Elizza: good bye again Shenron!

Shenron: BYE.

Shenron disappears and the dragon balls go into the air and blast into different directions making the sky go back to normal.

Xman13(1): heh… well that was an experience…

Xman Black: i know right.

Xandra runs and hugs Banart.

Xandra: ha your back!

Banart(1): oof! Yup… i'm here alright.

Flexer: Deadix!

Deadix: Flexer!

Flexer hugs Deadix.

Flexer: you were so good out there.

Deadix: do you mean when i was fused or when i was alone?

Flexer: both.

Xman13(1): what a lovely young couple we got here.

Xman Black: yeah… to bad we got no one.

Xman13(1): but we can be alone together.

Xman Black: heh heh…

Flexer: wait the baby!

Flexer runs into the ABC building to see Michael.

Deadix: well that was fast…

Deadix takes his earring off.

Xman13(1): well after you know what she's obsessed with that baby.

Xman takes his earring off.

Xman Black: mmm… can i ask something though…

Xman13(1): since Xandra was brought back and we don't know where Michaels body went do you think Hax could've…

Xman13(1): i don't know…

Xman lays on his back.

Xman13(1): i know it's a high chance that he's hiding my son somewhere…

Banart(1): mmm…

Xman13(1): but i like to think that he died and is free right now.

Xman Black: well let's hope so…

Banart(1): what if he's not? What if he has both of our children as his slaves?

Xman13(1): then next time that robot shows his face well get our kids back.

Elizza: i don't know what you guys are talking about… but you guys wanna go train?

Deadix: yup i do.

Xman Black: count me in, i've been getting weaker than you guys and i'm gonna catch up.

Banart(1): imma pass this time. I have important things to handle…

Xandra: heh heh…

Xman13(1): well let's get started then.

Brax: can we go inside i'm tired of the snow.

Maliketh(3): us knights are used to the snow.

Marg: yeah so we can stay out here and train some more.

Xandra: great but can we get inside i'm freezing.

Banart puts his arm around Xandra.

Banart(1): yeah let's head on in.

Xman and the others went inside to train and get stronger for the eventual return of PT-37, so that when he comes they can stop him like they did this time and save multiple universes…

In an unknown location, Skye is laying on an old dirty bed.

Skye: mmm…

Skye sits up and opens her eyes.

Skye: wha… what happened…

Unknown: so you're finally up…

Skye turns and see two glowing red eyes in darkness.

Skye: who… who are you? How am i alive…

Unkown: i saved you because you have something i need.

Skye: what do i have?

The hedgehog stands up and he has white armor and guns on his sides.

Unknown: the X-gene…

Skye: what… who…

X-Killer: and im project X-K2, but you can call me… X-Killer….

To be continued…


End file.
